Behind
by Beka Assis
Summary: Bella foi acusada de ter traido Edward com Jasper. Agora ela está só, pois Charlie se pos do lado de Edward com interesse no dinheiro da familia Cullen. Agora Bella terá que se virar, só e grávida em Chicago até que descubram a verdade sobre ela
1. Chapter 1

Estava só

Novamente só

Caminhava numa rua vazia e escura. Ao longe via a casa que um dia chamei de lar. O único lugar que esperava ser acolhida, independente do que acontecesse.

Pura ilusão

A única coisa que ouvia era o som de meus passos, dados por pés descalços em meio ao frio do asfalto noturno. Minhas roupas já não possuíam a antiga graça. No momento estavam sujas e rasgadas. A única coisa que restou de tudo foram as lembranças de um amor destruído pela cobiça e inveja e o filho que carregava no ventre. Filho que o pai negou. Neto que minha família excluiu. Não posso simplesmente fazer o que Charlie pede. Não posso tirar meu filho.

O cansaço está me vencendo.

Sento em uma calçada. Roupas velhas e rasgadas. Pés descalços. Não há jóias ou dinheiro. Não há para onde ir. Apenas dor. A dor do abandono. A dor da descrença.

Ao fechar meus olhos por um instante, ainda posso ver os olhos decepcionados de meu amado Edward... no momento, nem sei se posso chama-lo de amado, muito menos de meu.... posso ver seus olhos tristes e furiosos me julgando... condenando... a final de contas, ele viu.... ele me viu... com seu irmão... ainda me pergunto onde e como. Só o que me lembro é de esperar Edward chegar e acordar com seus olhos de fúria e a dor....

A dor do abandono

A dor do desespero

A dor do desprezo

A dor física

Está cada vez mais difícil me manter acordada. Algo me deixa sonolenta, apesar de ter dormido o dia inteiro. Meus olhos estão pesados. Sinto mãos me carregando para dentro de um carro

Escuridão

Medo

Solidão

N.A.:

Reviews fazem milagres


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 02

Toda a minha vida foi baseada em sacrifícios. Meu pai, Charlie sempre me cobrou ser a menina perfeita, exemplo de moral e bons costumes para toda a sociedade. Sendo filha de um policial, tive que ser o exemplo para o resto da família e amigos de meu pai e era isso que ele sempre quis fazer de mim; um exemplo para todas da pequena Forks. Perdi minha mãe no parto e meu pai sempre me culpou por ter perdido o grande amor da vida dele. Cresci praticamente isolada do mundo, em meio a livros e partituras, ate que, em meu primeiro dia da faculdade de Direito, conheci o amor de minha vida; Edward Cullen.

Edward apareceu no campus com uma pixel saltitante. Mesmo sem saber nada sobre ele, muito menos a ligação entre os dois, no momento que a vi abraçando-o, senti uma dor sem tamanho, como se estivessem arrancando algo de meu peito; uma dor que eu jamais sentira. Eu não entendi o porquê no momento, mas depois, tudo ficou claro na minha mente. Estava apaixonada. Apaixonada a primeira vista por Edward Cullen. Logo eu que nunca acreditei que isso existia, de repente mim vejo completamente apaixonada por um estranho. Pouco tempo depois fui descobrir que a pixel saltitante se chamava Alice Brandon, pois ela estudava em minha nova classe. Assim que ela entrou na sala, eu mim senti uma completa esquisita, na frente dela que estava em perfeitos trajes que certamente eram de alguma grife famosa. Mas ela mim surpreendeu sorrindo de forma tão sincera para mim e eu sabia, de alguma forma que seriamos grandes amigas; embora ainda não nos conhecêssemos. Conversamos muito no Intervalo e tive certeza que estava certa, pois em pouco tempo éramos como se fossemos irmãs. Descobri que Edward e ela eram apenas amigos e que a Alice namorava um dos Irmãos de Edward; Jasper. Ela me apresentou a Edward no final do dia quando ele voltou para pega-la no campus. Foi neste momento que minha vida começou a ganhar sentido. Edward e eu construímos uma amizade muito forte, solidificada ainda mais pela recente amizade entre Charlie e Carlisle. Carlisle é um advogado muito conhecido e meu pai, como sempre interessado em "fazer amigos com bagagem" começou a se aproximar dele após um escândalo envolvendo facções de trafico de drogas comandadas por policiais.

De fato, a família Cullen era uma das mais ricas de toda Chicago. Era uma família de joalheiros e possuíam diversas minas de diamantes, jade, safiras e uma sorte de pedras preciosas alem de ouro, prata e platina. Os Cullens eram fornecedores diretos de jóias exclusivas para reinados e principados e todo este império era administrado por Edward. Carlisle era o único que não trabalhava ou trabalhou nesta área. Era o tipo de família que jamais pensei que encontraria; uma família completamente Feliz.

Pouco tempo depois que conheci Edward e sua família, começamos a namorar. Sempre me perguntei o que alguém que poderia ter a mulher que quisesse, não apenas pelo dinheiro, mas pela incrível beleza e sensualidade, poderia querer com uma pessoa sem graça como eu. Charlie não conseguia se agüentar de felicidade. Para ele, finalmente todo o investimento teria retorno. Desde cedo, eu havia sido prometida a Jacob Black, mas de fato, nunca gostei dele, mas, para meu pai, pouco importava, a única coisa importante era o dinheiro que Jacob estava pagando por mim. Para ele eu era como se fosse uma mercadoria, um passaporte pra ele conseguir prestigio.

Jacob Black pertencia a uma família importante de advogados, promotores, juízes e desembargadores conhecidos em todos os Estados Unidos, sendo inclusive um Black, membro da Suprema Corte. Jacob era o mais novo deles e tinha um futuro promissor pela frente. Jacob e eu nos conhecemos desde sempre, e, quando me tornei adolescentes, ele se apaixonou por mim. Charlie sempre deu o maior apoio para nossa "relação", até porque, era Jacob quem financiava meus estudos, sempre em escolas muito caras, mesmo sem meu pai ter condições de mante-las com seu salário de policial, por isso, quando Jacob começou a mostrar interesse em mim, Charlie começou a ser literalmente sustentado por Jacob, alegando o quão caro poderia ser sustentar uma filha pura e inocente e dizendo que eu gostava de todos os "mimos" que o dinheiro dos Black poderia e estava me oferecendo. Nunca me importei com o dinheiro, mas me sentia em divida com meu pai por todo o sofrimento que ele passou ao perder Renee tão cedo, sabendo que isso fora causado por minha culpa, não diminuía a necessidade que sentia de recompensá-lo de alguma forma.

Aos poucos minha relação com Edward foi avançando até que nos tornamos noivos. Mesmo com todo o fogo que tomava conta de mim a cada toque dele, havia tomado a decisão de me casar virgem. Edward de inicio achou que fosse caretice minha, mais com o tempo aceitou e apoiou minha idéia. E eu sabia de todo meu coração que ele mim entendia de verdade. Aos poucos, Edward começou a assumir os gastos que Black tinha com meu pai, o que me incomodava bastante, mas, segundo meu pai, eram provas do amor dele por mim.

Tive um casamento de sonho, seguidos por meses de intenso amor entre mim e meu marido. Meu marido. Esta palavra nunca me deu tanto orgulho quanto quando eu pensava em Edward. Agora eu era Isabella Cullen. Invejada por toda a classe feminina de Chicago. Vivi meses de pura felicidade com Edward, apesar de sua dedicação ao trabalho. Estávamos quase completando um ano de casados quando recebi a noticia que estava grávida. Minha vida não poderia estar mais perfeita.... até que um dia...

N.A.: Olá pessoal !!!!

Gente, desculpem a demora, mas estive realmente enrolada esses dias e a fic acabou atrasando uma semana.... tipo, tudo aconteceu, até meu notebook deu pau semana passada.. mas não esqueci de vocês não....

Para mim ainda é chocante o fato de 102 pessoas terem lido a fic, mas só 9 pessoas deram seu review pra fic... Gente, são nas reviews que consigo saber o que vocês gostaram ou não...

Agradecimentos a Raquel Bastos, Tatiana Oliveira, Acdy chan, Taty Beward, Cris Turner, Gaby Tenorio, Mocho Azul, Isabella e Lila Cullen pelas reviews; a Lila Cullen, Raquel Bastos e Tatiana Oliveira por favoritar Behind e a Lilith Potter Malfoy, Mocho Azul, Raquel Bastos, Tatiana Oliveira e Taty Beward por colocar a fic nos alerts.

Apertem o botãozinho verde aqui em baixo gente... ele faz milagres!!!

N.B: Gente queria agradecer demais a Beka por mim convidar como Beta é a minha primeira vez como beta.e tou amando. Obg Beka.

Mais enfim voltando a fic: o q sera q aconteceu heim; todas curiosas? Eu tbm tou. Deixem uma review, pois quanto mais review mais cedo vamos ter post.

Agora faça a Beka Feliz e deixem uma review...

Bjus =**


	3. Chapter 3

**Behind – Capítulo 03**

EPOV

Edward está adiantado. Parece incrível que Edward Cullen, o responsável e certinho tenha fugido de uma reunião de negócios para ir para casa. Havia avisado a esposa que chegaria mais tarde que o normal, mas, desta vez, decidiu jogar tudo para o alto. Levado pelos impulsos decide ir para casa mais cedo.

Ao entrar em casa, ouve uma musica suave ao fundo, reconfortante, Clair de Lune, que ele e Bella ouviam constantemente nos momentos a dois vinda do quarto. Ao abrir a porta tem inicialmente à agradável visão de sua Bella dormindo. Porem, ela não está só...

Aninhada a Jasper

Jasper

Seu irmão

Com sua Bella

Sua esposa

Edward puxa o lençol que cobre os dois e parte para cima de Jasper. Ainda muito tonto Jasper não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, apenas sentia sua cabeça doer numa forte dor de cabeça e a dor dos golpes dados por seu irmão. Bella tenta interver, só que Edward é muito forte e a arremessa na cama de volta. Edward está furioso, incontrolável, e desfere diversos golpes no rosto do irmão, deixando-o praticamente inconsciente.

**- Como você pode Jasper???? Logo com Bella, com minha mulher.... **

**- Mas... Edward.... me ouça **– Jasper quase inconsciente tenta argumentar

**- Ouvir o quê??? O quão boa foi a performance de Bella??? Poupe-me dos detalhes..... eu sei muito bem quão boa ela pode ser.... com esse ar de menina inocente que precisa de proteção **– Edward segura o rosto de Bella com uma mão e a empurra na cama – **eu sei a puta que ela é de verdade... não é Isabella **– Começa a subir sobre ela, colocando-a entre suas pernas –** em pensar o quão cuidadoso eu fui com você, para não te assustar.... quantas noites eu passei em claro te desejando, mas respeitando seu desejo de se casar virgem.... **– Edward tira a camisa e começa a abrir o cinto – **Virgem uma porra... agora me pergunto, você gosta que te peguem de jeito, não é Isabella??? Pois agora EU VOU TE PEGAR DE JEITO COMO A PUTA QUE VOCÊ É DE VERDADE!!!!**

Jasper não consegue se mover para defender Bella. Todo seu corpo está adormecido e ele é obrigado a assistir o irmão forçar relações com a esposa, ouvir sua amiga chorar e espernear enquanto Edward investe furiosamente contra ela. Bella também está letárgica, pode perceber por seus movimentos. Não consegue entender como foi parar na casa do irmão, pior, na cama do irmão.... Não que Bella seja uma mulher feia, longe disso, mas, para ele, ela é uma irmã mais nova, que deve ser defendida.

**- Agora você vai saber o que é um homem de verdade comendo você!!**

As investidas de Edward se tornam cada vez mais violentas, fazendo o pequeno corpo de Bella quicar na cama e sangrar devido a força e brutalidade com que Edward a toma

**- Anda vagabunda, geme para mim**

Ao não receber o esperado como resposta, e sim, tentativas de empurrões, Edward dá um tapa em Bella, que finalmente geme, não por prazer, mas pela dor que sente.

**- Você... Vai... Se... Arrepender... De.. Ter...Me... Enganado...**

Cada palavra dita é marcada na memória de Bella com uma estocada profunda, marcando-a como ferro em brasa, pois ela sabe que, não importa quanto tempo se passe, ela NUNCA vai esquecer do sonho e do pesadelo que para ela foi Edward Cullen. Quando Edward se liberta, tombando ao lado do corpo ferido da esposa, ela tenta se mexer... a única coisa em que pensa é em seu bebê.... a única coisa que restou. Edward se levanta, veste-se de novo como se fizesse o que fez todos os dias e fala bruscamente para um Jasper atônito e uma Bella ferida na cama

**-Quero os dois fora da minha casa em meia hora. Isabella pegue tudo o que precisar, pois nesta casa você não pisa mais **- Atira cerca de quinhentos dólares no rosto de Bella **– Quinhentos dólares está de bom tamanho pelos seus serviços não é... afinal você não é uma mercadoria nova... e quando a você irmãozinho, está demitido! Fique agora com seu amante Bella, agora que ele não pode mais financiar suas jóias ou os vícios do seu pai... **– Edward se vira e dando uma gargalhada, sai.

BOPV

Vazio

Acho que nenhuma palavra conseguia descrever tão bem o que estava sentindo. Me sentia imunda, usada, como um copo descartável, que depois que cumpre sua função, depois que é utilizado, é devidamente amassado e jogado no lixo. Meu corpo todo dói... sei que estou sangrando... sinto o ardor dos cortes internos que possuo, o sangue saindo e melando minha pele... sinto o olhar piedoso de Jaspes sob mim, o que me faz com que me sinta pior... mais suja, mais ferida, mais inocente... comecei a tentar mover meu corpo apesar da dor e fui ajudar Jasper a sair do transe em que estava. Ele também não conseguia entender o que havia acontecido para ele ter chegado aqui, mas, com certeza, iria descobrir em breve.

Muito lentamente, lavei-me e vesti uma de minhas roupas mais antigas... uma que tinha certeza que Edward não havia financiado. Um conjunto de calça jeans, camiseta branca e um agasalho antigo. Calcei um tênis, prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e me deparei mais uma vez com a cama... a que um dia chamei de minha cama tinha ainda uma grande mancha de sangue e os restos do gozo de Edward nela. Senti-me enjoada novamente e neste momento, lembrei-me de meu bebê... meu filho... meu e de Edward.... imagino o que ele diria se contasse para ele agora... meu plano de contar para ele no próximo fim de sema, em nosso aniversário de casamento foram definitivamente. Reuni as notas que Edward antes de sair atirou em mim, minhas alianças e um bilhete

_Quando descobrir toda a verdade, vai entender o que de fato, fez. Espero que quando esse dia chegue, não seja tarde demais para você, pois para mim, já é._

_Não se preocupe com desculpas, creio que você não me verá mais, pelo menos, farei o possível para que isso aconteça_

_B._

Reuni tudo e deixei em cima da cama, ao lado do sangue e sai daquela casa. Olhei uma ultima vez os moveis e deixei minha antiga vida de felicidade para trás. Tinha a completa noção de que não poderia ser feliz sem ele, mas iria sobreviver pelo bebê que carregava. Jasper se prontificou em cuidar de mim, me levar ao apartamento dele para que morasse lá enquanto essa situação não se resolvia, porem, ainda havia Alice... o que Edward contaria a ela e como meu pai reagiria a tudo. Convenci Jasper a me deixar na casa de meu pai e afirmei que entraria em contato.

**N/A – **Gente... definitivamente, Edward foi um completo monstro com a Bella... mas, vale lembrar que ele ainda não sabe sobre o bebê.... e quando souber heim.... bem, deixa quieto...

Serio... meninas e meninos do meu coração... apertem esse botãozinho verde sexy(ou não) que fica ali em baixo please... minha inspiração é movida a reviews... Ah, e antes de mais nada, muito obrigada Gláu, por betar esse cap. Beijão amiga

Um beijão a todas

Beka Assis

**N/B –** Caramba... Edward foi bruto hein, mas tbm que homem não se sentiria enganado ao chegar em casa e ver a sua esposa na cama com o seu irmão???Coitada da Bella e do bebê... Drama master...ansiosa pelo próximo capitulo e vocês???

Não esqueça e deixar seu review hein

Bjos

Gláu


	4. Chapter 4

Estava novamente na frente da casa de meu pai. Tinha certeza que ele me rejeitará no momento que soubesse que me separei de Edward, afinal, era ele quem o sustentava, e era ele quem o livrava das dividas de jogo. Tinha plena consciência que ele estava longe de ser um policial modelo, cumpridor de seus deveres, muito pelo contrario, pertencia a um bando que controlava o cartel de jogos de azar de Chicago. Ainda me lembro da vergonha que senti quando seu esquema foi descoberto e ele foi preso. Carlise chegou a aconselhar Edward a se separar de mim pela exposição à família Cullen que houve, afinal era o pai de uma Cullen quem estava sendo preso.

Entrei novamente na casa que chamei de minha, sendo recebida por um Charlie mais altivo do que me lembrava. Creio que essa sensação de superioridade que notei deveria ser causada pelo meu estado. Charlie inicialmente me recebeu bem, mas, ao reparar um pequeno corte que havia em meu rosto, causado pelo anel de formatura de Edward e as roupas que eu estava vestindo, automaticamente, seu tom de voz mudou. Ele assumiu novamente aquela postura autoritária e intimidadora que tinha quando eu era uma adolescente e queria fugir do futuro que me esperava.

**- O que você quer aqui Isabella?? Pelo que vejo, as coisas não estão boas entre você e Edward... o que foi que você fez hein??**

**- Pai... **– ao lembrar de todo o acontecido, lágrimas que segurei até aquele momento escorriam pelo meu rosto - **houve um engano.... acabou pai..**

**- Como assim um engano sua idiota?? Eu não acredito que você foi burra o suficiente para deixar aquele otário do Edward Cullen escapar.. e ainda me aparece aqui sem um tostão na mão... olha, aqui não é albergue não...**

**- Pai, por favor, não fale assim, por favor...**

**- Se bem que Jacob ainda gosta de você... eu sinceramente não sei o que esses loucos vêem em uma coisa sem graça como você, mas, tem gosto para tudo... quem sabe eu não consigo uma boa grana te passando pra ele hein filhinha...**

**- Pai, me escuta... eu estou grávida... estou esperando um filho do Edward**

**- O que aconteceu para aquele idiota de deixar, ainda mais com um filho a caminho??**

**- Edward ainda não sabe sobre o bebê... ele me encontrou na cama com o Jasper... mas foi tudo armado, eu juro...**

**- Então, quer dizer que, você está só, sem dinheiro e está me achando com cara de poupança, ou de ONG pra chegar aqui com uma mão na frente e outra atrás querendo teto... nada disso! Se você quiser ficar aqui, vai ter que servir pra alguma coisa... Jacob ainda te quer, mas não vai querer essa coisa que você está carregando, então, tira o filho e volta, pra negociarmos com Jacob**

**- Mas... mas.. pai... É meu filho pai... seu neto**

**- Neto que não serviu de nada pra mim até agora e provavelmente nunca vai servir... mesmo que esse filho seja daquele idiota, ou ele toma o filho de você, ou vocês voltam a ser a família de revista, ou ele pode simplesmente, dar um telefone, e fazer com que essa coisa não seja filho dele nunca... e você sabe que ele pode**

Lagrimas escorriam ainda mais por meu rosto, pois, por mais cruéis que fossem as palavras de Charlie, tinha noção de que eram verdadeiras, até porque, sabia que Edward jamais acreditaria se eu lhe dissesse que esperava um filho dele.

**- Pai... eu não tenho para onde ir, por favor, não me peça para tirar meu filho.... ele foi tudo o que me restou**

**- Eu já disse, grávida de Edward Cullen você não entra nesta casa... e eu sei que ele vai gostar de saber que não estou te abrigando... você vale mais para mim longe, entendeu**

**- Pai...**

**- Vá embora... e só volte sem essa criança na barriga**

Meu corpo ainda se sentia fraco... tinha certeza que haviam me dado alguma coisa para eu apagar e ainda haviam os ferimentos. Comecei a caminhar lentamente pela rua escura. Uma chuva começou a cair, molhando meu corpo e lavando minhas lagrimas. Lagrimas de dor e de abandono. Sento-me na beira da calçada tendo plena consciência que independente do que acontecesse a partir de agora, eu estaria só com meu bebê. O desespero começou a tomar conta de mim. Como farei para me manter... não tenho dinheiro e nem como conseguir. Não tenho um lar para retornar, muito menos roupas para trocar. Sentia a chuva fina molhar meu corpo, colando o agasalho que tentava me proteger a minha pele. O sono começa a me capaz apenas de me encolher um pouco mais na tentativa de me proteger do frio e dormir... na rua.

* * *

Foto do Cap: http :// picasaweb. google. com .br/ Rebecca.n.a/ Behind#5432700617636602562 – é só tirar os espaços

* * *

**N/A:** gente, serio, demorei 3 dias pra terminar de escrever esse cap... pq, era começar a escrever e começar a chorar... e ainda tinham aqueles comentários básicos da minha mãe "Rebecca você ta doida minha filha, chorando na frente do computador???" e eu "Mãe, perai q a Bella ta sofrendo"... Estou muito feliz com a resposta que tenho recebido de todas pelas reviews, e, só para esclarecimentos... essa fic é completamente minha e das minhas betas (Gláu e Eliz)... não foi inspirada em nenhum livro não...

Bem, deixa eu aproveitar o momento pra divulgar a fic que a Gláu... chama-se All I Need.. bem, ela me disse que deve começar a postar hoje, então, acompanhem heim..

Agora, é só apertar esse botãozinho sexy aqui embaixo e deixar uma review... quanto mais reviews, mais rápido tem post

Um Bejão

Beka

**N/B**- nhaii essa fic vai acabar comigo, era pra chorar??..então já to chorando ...credo como Charlie é escroto...odeio ele.

Coitada da Bella vai dormi na rua na chuva...tudo culpa do safado do Charlie,ele bem que poderia deixar a Bella ficar na casa dele pelo menos essa noite.

Estou curiosa para os próximos capítulos.

Não se esqueça de deixar seu review.

Beijos

Gláu


	5. Chapter 5

A chuva continua a cair sob meu corpo cansado. Os acontecimentos do dia ainda fervilhavam na minha cabeça de modo que não conseguia explica-los. Não conseguia entender como Jasper foi aparecer na minha cama... me lembro de ter pedido a Tanya que fizesse um chá para que tomasse antes do jantar, de me sentar na biblioteca e começar a bebericar e sentir sono... depois, só do olhar de fúria de Edward sob mim... penso no meu filho... e o que vai ser dele no futuro... sei o que é ser criada sem o amor de um pai e não quero que ele cresça da mesma forma... mas, se contar a Edward sobre o bebê, ele provavelmente iria toma-lo de mim. Os pensamentos estão cada vez mais confusos em minha mente. A única certeza que tenho é que agora seremos apenas nós dois contra o mundo. Apenas eu e meu filho. E por ele, eu faria tudo dar certo.

Em algum tempo, que eu não sei se foram minutos ou horas, o movimento de carros começou a diminuir, até que um farol ilumina meu rosto. Um carro preto com insul-film aparece do meio da escuridão e para um pouco afastado de onde estou. Sinto o sinal de perigo, mas meu corpo ainda está entorpecido demais para reagir. Dois homens se aproximam de mim e me carregam para o carro. Ao abrir meus olhos novamente, vejo os olhos do homem que sempre esteve ao meu lado, como um grande amigo, apesar de saber que os olhares luxuriosos que ele sempre direcionou a mim nada tinham a ver com amizade. Jacob Black estava ali. Dentro daquele carro. E eu tinha certeza que estava literalmente nas mãos dele.

**- Olá Isabella, que bom te encontrar de novo...**

**- Jacob.. o que você quer comigo?? Por que isso tudo??**

**- Oras Isabella, você não é mais uma menininha inocente... preciso mesmo dizer o que eu quero com você... **– Jacob vai subindo uma mão pela coxa de Bella, fazendo-a tremer **– vejo que você reage aos meus toques **– a outra mão sobe e acaricia o corte no rosto de Bella **– aquele infeliz do Cullen não soube aproveitar a mulher que tinha em casa mesmo... olha só... um corte no rosto... aquele imbecil não sabe que não se pode bater no rosto de uma mulher... todo mundo vê o rosto... agora, o corpo... **– olhando-a de cima a baixo, como um pedaço de carne em exposição **– ahh, ai são outros quinhentos...**

**- Se afaste de mim Jacob... me deixe sair**

**- Temos que conversar, minha doce Isabella... temos muitas coisas para falar**

**- Eu não tenho nada para falar com você!!! Eu não tenho nada que te interesse**

**- Ai é que você se engana... Vamos falar sério agora... Bella, você não tem nada, não tem para onde ir... Charlie não vai te receber... Edward não te quer... agora você só tem a mim... Eu posso te dar tudo... tudo mesmo.... basta você ser uma menina boazinha... eu posso até esquecer q você não foi só minha como sempre deveria ter sido....**

**- Tire essas suas mãos nojentas de mim Jacob.. eu não te amo... você não é o Edward, alem do que, eu estou esperando um filho dele...**

**- EDWARD, EDWARD, EDWARD, SEMPRE O EDWARD... ele te largou sua idiota… te largou... Bella, eu estou disposto a te dar uma vida de rainha... a única coisa que quero é sua lealdade, e as senhas das contas dos Cullens.... quanto ao bebê... bem , nos podemos resolver esse problema rapidamente em uma boa clinica... você poderia ter quando filhos eu quisesse....**

**- Jacob.. você ficou louco de vez... eu não te quero... não te amo... mesmo se você fosse o ultimo homem da terra... você não é Edward **– Bella coloca a mão na maçaneta do carro, abre a porta e pula quando vê que Jacob vai avançar em cima dela.

**N.A: **Nhaii gente... to tão feliz com as reviews.... vocês me deixam cada vez mais inspirada a continuar escrevendo...

Bem... um beijão a todas e principalmente a Acdy, Geo, Gláu, Tati e Eliz que tem me dado tanto apoio nesta fic... obrigada amigas... sem vocês... um sonho louco não teria se transformado numa fic...

Beijos a todas e não esqueçam das reviews

Beka


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap. 06**

MÚSICA DO POST:  /watch?v=o0C0ekVdZkI – The scientist

EPOV

Dor... era tudo o que eu sentia naquele momento. Meu coração parecia esmagado por um caminhão. Tudo o que sentia era a dor e a decepção pela traição de Bella. A minha Isabella, a que eu jurei amar e respeitar até o fim dos meus dias estava com meu irmão na nossa cama. Pensar que cada pequena caricia, seus momentos de deleite... tudo era armado.... sua timidez.... tudo não passava de mentiras...

_**Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry**_

Estou indo te encontrar, te dizer que eu sinto muito

_**You don't know how lovely you are**_

Você não sabe quão adorável você é

_**I had to find you, Tell you I need you**_

Eu tive que encontrar você, te dizer que eu preciso de você

_**And tell you I set you apart**_

E te dizer que eu te deixei de lado

Me vinguei... admito que me vinguei da maneira mais cruel que pude pensar... a usei como uma prostituta barata.... o que ela é de verdade.... com rosto de anjo e olhar inocente. Enquanto usava seu corpo, eu vi dor em seu olhar e por um instante, um único instante, vi suas esperanças serem quebradas, do mesmo modo que meu coração estava. Queria guardar seu gosto, seu cheiro. Guardar a sensação de tê-la em meus braços. Guardar deus beijos. Guardar seu sorriso que um dia iluminaram minha vida. Agora tudo é escuro. Meu coração foi fechado definitivamente e não será entregue a mais ninguém. Meu coração está escuro como o tempo lá fora.

_**Tell me your secrets, And ask me your questions**_

Me conte seus segredos e me pergunte suas dúvidas

_**Oh let's go back to the start**_

Oh vamos voltar para o começo

_**Running in circles, Coming up tails**_

Correndo em círculos, atrás de nossos rabos

_**Heads on a science apart**_

_Cabeças em uma ciência distante_

Ainda tenho que falar com Alice. Preciso contar a ela o que vi. Sei que vou magoá-la com essa noticia, mas não posso enganá-la. Jasper estava com casamento marcado oras e a Bella seria a madrinha.... irônica até essa situação... noivo e madrinha fogem juntos deixando padrinho e noiva para trás.

_**Nobody said it was easy**_

Ninguém disse que era fácil

_**It's such a shame for us to part**_

Oh é mesmo uma pena nós nos separarmos

_**Nobody said it was easy**_

Ninguém disse que era fácil__

_**No one ever said it would be this hard**_

Ninguém nunca disse que seria tão difícil

_**Oh take me back to the start**_

Oh leve-me de volta ao começo

Por um momento me preocupei com ela novamente.... onde estaria Bella agora?? Estaria com frio ou fome?? Claro que não... a essa hora deve estar nos braços de seu amante, rindo da minha idiotice... enquanto eu estou aqui... com Alice em meus braços... chorando convulsivamente. Eu tenho que ser forte. Por mim, por Alice e por toda minha família. O herdeiro do império Cullen não pode ser um fraco.

**I was just guessing at numbers and figures**

Eu há pouco estava adivinhando números e dígitos

**Pulling your puzzles apart**

Solucionando os quebra-cabeças

**Questions of science, science and progress**

Questões de ciência, ciência e progresso

**Do not speak as loud as my heart**

Não falam tão alto quanto meu coração

Não contei a Alice sobre o que fiz. Alice não merece sofrer com mais um impacto. Ela não precisa saber quão monstruoso me tornei. Me sinto sujo. A cada momento que se passa a imagem de Bella passa em minha mente. Bella sorrindo inocentemente para mim enquanto caminhava até o altar. Bella me observando com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e com uma dor profunda em seus olhos cor de chocolate, uma dor que eu nunca havia visto, enquanto me vestia e atirava o dinheiro em seu rosto. Naquele momento, em que vi a dor em seus olhos, pedi a Deus para estar enganado com o que vi. Pedi para que tudo fosse um sonho ou um terrível engano. Ao mesmo tempo, não queria estar enganado, pois, se estivesse, teria jogado o amor de Bella no lixo. Apesar da certeza que tinha por tudo o que vi... uma ponta de dúvida rondava minha consciência... será que eu podia ter me enganado tanto com uma pessoa??

**And tell me you love me, Come back and haunt me**

Diga-me que me ama, volte e me assombre

**Oh when I rush to the start**

Oh e eu corro para o começo

**Running in circles, Chasing tails**

Correndo em círculos, perseguindo nossos rabos

**Coming back as we are**

Voltando para o que nós somos

Alice propôs que fingíssemos uma relação. Ela e Jasper, apesar de estarem com o casamento marcado, não haviam anunciado publicamente nada. Na verdade, até hoje, nem confirmar o namoro eles haviam confirmado. Ela sempre alegou que gostava de privacidade, e, estando envolvida com um Cullen, tinha certeza que acabaria. Tentei explicar a ela todos os problemas que ela teria e as especulações que surgiriam, mas ela ignorou todos os meus argumentos. Eu vi uma raiva enorme em seus olhos. Tão grande quanto a que eu sentia. Quando perguntei se ela não se importaria quando perguntassem se ela era minha amante enquanto estava com Bella, ela me deu um sorriso perverso e disse que era exatamente isso que gostaria que dissessem, e ali, entendi a sua vingança e concordei com ela

_**Nobody said it was easy**_

Ninguém disse que era fácil

_**It's such a shame for us to part**_

Oh é mesmo uma pena nós nos separarmos

_**Nobody said it was easy**_

Ninguém disse que era fácil__

_**No one ever said it would be this hard**_

Ninguém nunca disse que seria tão difícil

_**Oh take me back to the start**_

Oh leve-me de volta ao começo

Quando voltei ao apartamento ainda naquela noite encontrei um bilhete de Bella em cima da cama junto a uma grande mancha de sangue nos lençóis. Uma grande mancha do seu sangue. Aquelas palavras rondavam minha mente a todo instante... _**Quando descobrir toda a verdade, vai entender o que de fato, fez. Espero que quando esse dia chegue, não seja tarde demais para você, pois para mim, já é. Não se preocupe com desculpas, creio que você não me verá mais, pelo menos, farei o possível para que isso aconteça**__ ... _Tinha a impressão de que Bella queria que eu descobrisse alguma coisa a seu respeito, e, por mais que a dúvida persistisse, resolvi desconsiderar-la. Naquele momento, minha mente estava dividida entre a vontade de ter Bella de volta ao meu lado e a sede de vingança ainda não saciada

JPOV

Meu mundo caiu. Essas são as palavras que conseguem explicar melhor o que eu sinto. Não faço idéia de como fui parar na cama da Bella. Aquele dia havia sido um como outro qualquer. Tive um dia especialmente cheio pois, estávamos com problemas com um fornecedor de pérolas negras para o fechamento de nossa nova coleção e eu como diretor executivo da empresa precisava garantir a entrega no prazo. Lembro-me de chamar meu assistente, Mike, para cancelar uma reunião com alguns compradores e pedir um lanche. Lembro de comer um sanduíche com um suco e começar me sentir com os olhos pesados.... não sei como sai da MC. Jóias1, muito menos como entrei no apartamento de meu irmão. Meu irmão... não sei como ele teve a coragem de fazer uma brutalidade daquelas com Bella... ainda consigo ouvir suas suplicas por ajuda, o som de seu choro e das palavras duras de meu irmão. Não consegui me mover para tentar tirar Edward de cima dela. Eu vi tudo e não consegui fazer nada para ajudá-la. Eu a vi ser ferida, vi seu sangue saindo de seu pequeno corpo, vi a humilhação e a dor que passou por seus olhos ao se ver só, nua em uma cama, sendo tratada como uma prostituta e sendo abandonada pelo marido. Vi seu corpo se levantar com grande dificuldade e coberto de hematomas se limpar e se vestir, e no fim de tudo, vi Bella me dar um sorriso triste e acariciar o próprio ventre enquanto deixava seus sonhos e sua vida para trás. Tentei ainda oferecer para que ela ficasse em um de meus apartamentos, mas ela se recusou terminantemente dizendo que ficaria com o pai. Pelo que conheço de Charlie Swan, sei que ele não vai amparar Bella, mas, também sei que ela não vai aceitar espontaneamente ficar sob o mesmo teto que eu. Acho que isso só reforçaria suas lembranças. Tentei falar com Alice ao telefone, mas ela não me atendeu, alem de barrar minha entrada no prédio, o que significa que Edward falou com ela. Não sei o que posso fazer para reverter essa situação, mas alguma coisa deve ser feita. Pela primeira vez o álcool parece ser uma opção para mim... nunca uma garrafa de wisky e Lexotan2 se provaram tão úteis. Acho que só assim essas memórias todas vão me permitir dormir....

Glossário:

1 MC. Jóias: Império fake de jóias da família Cullen. Na verdade significa Masen Cullen Jóias

2 Lexotan: Medicamento da família do Diazepan. Trata-se de um remédio para dormir. Tem uma grande capacidade de viciar a pessoa, tanto fisicamente quanto psicologicamente.

**N.A.:** Olá pessoal... finalmente mais um EPOV e com direito a um JPOV... Jasper também está sofrendo.... e vai sofrer ainda mais.... todos os sonhos dele serão esmagados de forma cruel e planejada.... nhaiii, ele vai entrar em depressão... o próximo cap vai ser BPOV... alguém tem lencinhos por ai??? Estou precisando de alguns.... a propósito... vamos ao momento enquete da fic... por favor, deixem as respostas pras perguntas abaixo nas reviews... elas vão ajudar nos próximos caps

1º Vocês preferem que a Victória ou a Jéssica apareça?? Ou nenhuma das duas??

2º Qual a punição que vocês querem que o Charlie sofra???

ficar na miséria; b) ser preso; c) ficar doente; ou d) morrer

3º Sugestões de nomes para o bebê (ou bebês)... ops... falei demais hehehe

A propósito... bem, estive pensando em fazer uma entrevista com os personagens... bem, o que vocês acham??? Se alguém tiver perguntas para mandar... estou aqui...

Bem... posso afirmar que o próximo cap só está precisando do estímulo das reviews para sair... ele já está praticamente pronto, então... vamos lá meninas... quero reviews...

Beijos a todas

Beka

Spoiler do cap 07:

"O tempo passa. Mesmo quando isso parece impossível. Mesmo quando cada batida do ponteiro do segundo dói como o sangue pulsando sob um hematoma. Passa de modo inconstante, com guinadas estranhas e calmarias arrastadas, mas passa. Até para mim."

_**N/B: Meu Deus do céu....acho que chorei não só pelo capítulo,mas também essa música é triste pra burro.**_

_**Mas então, o que acharam do capítulo?????Mesmo o Edward agindo do modo como agiu ele ainda tem uma ponta de dúvida sobre o que aconteceu não que isso justifique seus atos, mas pelo menos já é alguma coisa.**_

_**Bom já sabem né não se esqueçam de deixar a sua review.**_

_**Bjo bjo.**_

_**Gláu**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAP. 07**_

Eu senti o chão embaixo dos meus joelhos, e então sob as palmas das minhas mãos, e então ele estava pressionado na pele da minha bochecha. Eu esperava estar desmaiando, mas, para minha decepção, não perdi a consciência. As ondas de dor que haviam me assaltado pouco tempo antes se erguiam agora e inundaram minha cabeça, puxando-me para baixo.

Eu não emergi.

_OUTUBRO_

_NOVEMBRO_

_DEZEMBRO_

_JANEIRO_

O tempo passa. Mesmo quando isso parece impossível. Mesmo quando cada batida do ponteiro do segundo dói como o sangue pulsando sob um hematoma. Passa de modo inconstante, com guinadas estranhas e calmarias arrastadas, mas passa. Até para mim.

Lua Nova – Stephanie Meyer

Cada dia mais sentia a vida que carregava em meu ventre crescendo dentro de mim. Parecia um milagre a vida que o medico alertou que perderia espontaneamente estivesse crescendo cada vez mais. Meu corpo não tinha mais as marcas da loucura que cometi ao me jogar do carro de Jacob em movimento. Sobreviver aquele dia foi um verdadeiro milagre, tanto por minha parte, quanto pela de meu filho, meu pequeno guerreiro antes mesmo de vir ao mundo.

Meu medico me garantiu que essa gravidez não vingaria. Eu tinha o que ele chamou de gravidez tubária, o que de um modo estranho, fez com que o bebê se alojasse num lugar diferente do útero. A principio não entendi o problema, mas o médico explicou dos riscos de hemorragia durante o parto e, disse ainda que mesmo que eu não sofresse um aborto espontâneo como era o esperado, deveria marcar a curetagem1 para o mais breve o possível, e ainda assim, seria um procedimento arriscado.

Minha barriga agora já era visível, mesmo sem possuir a graça comum as grávidas. Em momentos esse, sentia falta da comodidade que o dinheiro de Edward poderia trazer para mim. Estamos no inverno de Chicago, e esse era um inverno branco. Sentia falta de poder usar um agasalho limpo durante esse inverno, ou mesmo, poder aproveitar do conforto de uma lareira. A exatos quatro meses vivia da ajuda alheia, e nunca a expressão "sem teto" fez tanto sentido para mim. Fazia o possível para conseguir vaga nos albergues todas as noites, porem, isso não é algo que se consegue sempre, afinal, o numero de pessoas em condição igual a minha, ou ate pior, é realmente maior do que se imagina.

Todas as noites era a mesma rotina. Me dirigir a um albergue próximo da praça onde ficava durante o dia; tentar conseguir um prato de uma sopa rala que eles serviam e um pedaço de pão, afinal, essa seria minha refeição pelas próximas vinte e quatro horas, e, se tivesse sorte, até tomar um banho, mesmo que gelado, para tentar melhorar o cheiro de minhas roupas. Não usava mais a roupa com a qual sai da casa de Edward, afinal, minha barriga de seis meses e meio, por mais que pareça de quatro, não me permitia mais utilizar aquela camiseta branca, muito menos a calça jeans de marca cara. Tudo foi vendido para tentar me alimentar nos primeiros dias, junto com o tênis e o relógio que ainda usava, na tentativa de me alimentar nos primeiros dias.

Tive a sorte de contar com a ajuda de alguns desconhecidos, que, apesar de minha aparência no momento nada graciosa, não me julgaram ou fizeram perguntas, muito menos mostraram prepotência, apenas tentaram, mesmo que fossem com pequenas atitudes me ajudar. Lembro-me muito bem de uma senhora já idosa que conheci em minha primeira semana de rua. Ela tinha olhos verdes como esmeraldas, assim como Edward, e me disse que se chamava Elisabeth. Lembro-me que estava encolhida em um banco. Chorava ao lembrar da vida que havia deixado para trás e do repudio de meu pai e ela, mesmo ao me ver com as roupas rasgadas e sujas e ainda vendo meu rosto esfolado como estava, se preocupou em me oferecer um lanche, sem temer que eu fosse uma prostituta ou uma viciada, como muito encontrei. Estava realmente faminta no momento. Faziam três dias que não comia. Acho que foi muito por conta do fator comida que minha barriga não cresceu tanto. Enquanto se espera que uma grávida esteja com um rosto arredondado e cores vivas no rosto, meu rosto está muito seco. Consigo ate sentir a proeminência das maçãs de minha face. Admito que num momento que desespero da fome, cheguei a cogitar a possibilidade de vender meu corpo, como Edward sugeriu, para matar minha fome e conseguir garantir algum conforto ao meu bebê, para quando ele nascesse, mas descartei a possibilidade no segundo seguinte, ao pensar nos riscos aos quais exporia meu filho. Bem ou mal ele era o fruto do amor que sentia, e por ele eu conseguiria suportar qualquer provação sem pestanejar

Ultimamente, começo a achar que as coisas estão melhorando para mim. Conheci um rapaz muito simpático que todos os dias tem vindo conversar comigo na hora de seu almoço, e sempre se incomoda em trazer algo consigo. Ele me disse que se chama James, que tem 28 anos, que se casou a quase cinco anos, com a mulher da vida dele. Ela se chama Gláucia e eles se conheceram na faculdade. Ele cursou administração e ela direito, e, em pouco tempo começaram a namorar. Casaram-se logo depois e Gláucia espera o segundo filho deles. Ele fez uma proposta que parece que vai mudar meu futuro e de meu filho, que aceitei sem pestanejar. Quando ele me ofereceu para trabalhar em seu restaurante como uma funcionaria de auxílios gerais, alem de me oferecer os fundos do restaurante para morar até que , achei que estivesse sonhando, afinal, era minha oportunidade de sair da rua, alem de conseguir dinheiro e comida todos os dias, coisa que a muito me preocupava.

Os primeiros dias no restaurante correram de forma tranqüila. Gláu (como a dona Gláucia preferia ser chamada) e eu nos tornamos amigas rapidamente. Ela era para mim uma irmã que nunca tive, e com ela, tive coragem de me abrir e contar minha historia toda. Ela chegou a me oferecer ajuda jurídica, e afirmou que só não poderia me oferecer uma vaga no escritório em que trabalhava por conta de minha gravidez, porem, assim que o bebê nascesse, eu assumiria como sua assistente jurídica. Ainda não seria contratada como advogada da firma, porem, sua indicação para vaga contava muito perante os sócios.

Conforme os dias passavam, comecei a ganhar peso e minhas feições perderam o ar cadavérico como estavam antes. Gláu e James me presentearam com praticamente um enxoval completo, que foi herança do primeiro filho dos dois e, cada vez mais, apesar de ainda estar extremamente magra, começava a aparecer um ser humano normal que conseguia realizar algumas atividades sem chorar. Tentava dedicar ao máximo minha atenção ao ato de servir as mesas ou esfregar o chão e era assim que estava, esfregando o chão, quando o vi novamente depois de cinco longos meses.

_**N/B: **__nhaii vc quer acabar comigo né, além de me fazer chorar com tamanho sofrimento, ainda coloca meu nome em um personagem... eu não tenho palavras mesmo fiquei muito muito mais muito feliz._

_Essa cena da Bella dormindo na rua foi o que imaginei para uma fic, o sofrimento sem tamanho a dimensão da sua dor física e psicológica... mas mesmo assim resistindo a tudo e sempre pensando no seu pequeno milagre._

_Ela está ressurgindo das cinzas como uma fênix eu só espero que nenhum dos Cullens estrague isso principalmente o Edward._

_Beijos_

_Gláu_

_**N/A:**_ iai pessoal, o que acharam???... bem nesse cap deu para perceber um pouco do que a Bella passou nesses meses, certo?? Bem bem bem... pelo que vi, vocês querem algo bem torturante para Charlie... isso é muito bom... muito bom mesmo e para a alegria de minhas leitoras... nhaii não vou contar não...

Respondendo as reviews:

Gabi Pattinson: Ele ainda vai sofrer muito, acredite... não será um sofrimento físico, mas é algo extremamente torturante.... pode ter certeza. Um Beijo

Yasmim Masen: Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado... sua sugestão já foi pro meu caderninho. Um Beijo

Acsa Cullen: Sei como é... tambem estou passando por essa tortura de ficar sem internet agora... tendo que contar com lan houses para manter tudo atualizado. Continue acompanhando e fico feliz que tenha voltado. Um Beijo

Aninha Flavia: Concordo que a dúvida não redime.. mostrar as dúvidas deles não foram para redimi-lo de sua culpa, mas só pra mostrar como ele encarou toda a situação... a redenção dele vai acontecer mais a frente. Eu acredito que, quando se erra, se deve pagar pelo erro... eu não conseguiria perdoar assim facilmente, como se vê em muitos romances por ai... na verdade para mim, o que ele fez não tem perdão, mas, bem... temos que considerar também que ele foi enganado e tudo mais, alem do mais, ele vai fazer umas coisas ai pra se redimir que... nem eu sei se seria capaz de desconsiderar e manter a separação depois da prova de amor que ele vai dar.. ops, falei demais hihihi. Um Beijo

Tatiana Oliveira: Tati, pra mim é tão estranho falar de ti assim como Tatiana Oliveira... aff, parece que estou falando com uma desconhecida... mas tudo bem dona Tati... vamos lá... Esse Edward vai aprontar sim, e muito... mas também vai sofrer e se redimir dramamodeon... se prepara pra chorar amiga... eu chorei planejando os caps com a Gláu e a Eliz... imagine depois, quando chegar a hora de escrever nhaii... nem sei porque você prefere a Victória né. Um Beijo

Cris Turner: Concordo com você... é crueldade o que a Bella ta passando... mas vai melhorar... ou talvez não.... . Um Beijo

Elisandra: Muito obrigada... fico muito feliz que voce tenha gostado, e sinceramente, acho que também não me importaria com prisões se visse o que Edward viu... e sério... você foi a primeira pessoa que lembra do EPOV... serio... pouca gente se põe no lugar dele... ele ta errado, eu sei, mas, temos que ver o lado dele também. Continue acompanhado . Um Beijo

Georgia Tomaz: Geo... vc é outra que não me acostumo a chamar pelo nome completo... pode deixar que eu dou uma passagem só de ida pro Jasper ir se recuperar lá na sua casa... e bem, o Edward ainda vai sofrer muito ainda, Obrigada por acompanhar amiga. Um Beijo

Bem gente... muito obrigada pelas reviews que vocês tem deixado, mas eu sei que tem muita gente que lê e não deixa... tipo, a fic já teve mais de 1500 acessos, mas as reviews ainda são poucas.... de qualquer forma, muito obrigada a todas pelo apoio e o incentivo a continuar a escrever...

E a propósito... estou com uma outra fic Twilight... Chama-se "Casamento Arranjado" drama/romance com lemons...

Ah... já ia esquecendo.... behind agora tem um clip no youtube... olha o link watch?v=_Re71fCBbdg

Um Beijão a todas

Beka

Preview cap 08:

"Por alguns instantes achei que estivesse delirando, como muitas vezes fiz durante esses tempo, mas nenhum de meus devaneios fazia jus a realidade.

Edward Cullen estava ali."


	8. Chapter 8

**Behind Capítulo 08**

Apreciem sem moderação!!!

**... x ... x ... x ... x ...**

_Os olhos dele em seu rosto_

_As mãos dele nas suas_

_Os lábios deles acariciando sua pele_

_É mais do que eu posso suportar_

_Roxanne_

_Por que meu coração chora?_

_Roxanne_

_Sentimentos contra os quais nao posso lutar_

_Voce é livre para me deixar, mas apenas não me iluda_

_E por favor acredite quando eu digo Eu Te Amo_

El Tango Del Roxanne – Evan McGregor

**... x ... x ... x ... x ...**

Era mais um dia de trabalho no "Deguste-me". Estava recolhendo uns cacos do prato que um ciente derrubou. Essa era umas das atividades que James se irritava que eu fizesse, mas, com o restaurante cheio como estava, demoraria muito para ir ao escritório chamá-lo para fazer. Estava de joelhos no chão, com alguns cacos no chão, quando ouvi sua melodiosa voz enchendo meus ouvidos. Por alguns instantes achei que estivesse delirando, como muitas vezes fiz durante esse tempo, mas nenhum de meus devaneios fazia jus à realidade.

Edward Cullen estava ali.

Ele e Carlisle entraram no restaurante com sua graça costumeira. Meu primeiro instinto foi de correr ao seu encontro e me abraçar a ele... mas seu olhar quando me reconheceu, ali, no chão, me fizeram congelar. Nunca, nem quando estava na rua, me senti tão humilhada por não estar com uma roupa de grife ou usando jóias. Aquele olhar duro, de reprovação me machucou, mais uma vez. Tomando cuidado, me levantei com os restos de lixo recolhido e pedi a outro garçom para que atendesse a mesa dos dois, mesmo sendo da minha área. Tentei me esconder na cozinha, mas o cheiro de fritura estava me deixando enjoada e nem sequer para o escritório eu podia ir, pois teria que passar pelo salão para isso. Tive que retornar ao salão para atender algumas mesas, quando senti seus olhos em mim... vi que ele observou atentamente minha barriga "por Deus, não associe o tamanho da barriga a você" era a única coisa que pensava, até que esbarrei em uma cadeira, fazendo com que tanto eu quanto as bandejas que segurava fossem parar no chão.

**- Vejo que você foi para onde nunca deveria ter saído... para o chão que eu piso**

**- Pare Edward... te afaste meu filho... já chega**

**- Chega nada pai... uma vez você disse para que eu me afastasse dela e eu não te ouvi... mas dessa vez, vou garantir que ela não tenha força para me destruir como tentou fazer. **

Bella se ergue do chão com a ajuda de Carlisle, que lhe sussurra baixinho para que tente se afastar

**- Te afasta Bella, ele está alterado**

**- Eu?? Alterado??? Por querer destruir a vagabunda que acabou comigo?? Eu estaria louco se aceitasse como um frouxo o que você me fez Bella... logo com meu irmão??? **

**- O que ta acontecendo aqui Bella?? **–James aparece saindo do escritório, ao ver a confusão formada

**- E pelo que vejo, Jasper não foi homem o suficiente pra você não é, querida esposa... muito prazer senhor... eu sou Edward Cullen, o corno otário que essa vagabunda enganou se fazendo de santa.... se eu fosse você, daria o fora enquanto é tempo, porque sabe deus quem é o pai dessa criança... pode ser qualquer um... e pelo tamanho da barriga... você foi rápida hein Bella.... amarrando esse pobre coitado no velho golpe da barriga?? **– Bella não consegue responder absolutamente nada as acusações de Edward... ela simplesmente corre porta afora do restaurante

**- Edward meu filho, já chega!!! Vamos embora... a família não precisa de mais um escândalo para ilustrar as colunas de fofocas**

**... x ... x ... x ... x ...**

Bella mais uma vez caminha sem rumo pelas ruas. Não podia e nem queria retornar ao restaurante do casal de amigos que tão bondosamente a acolheu. Como olhar para James e Gláu novamente depois do escândalo protagonizado por Edward, e que teria sido muito maior se Carlisle não estivesse presente. Bella segue sem noção de para onde caminha ate que o pânico toma conta de seu já muito fragilizado corpo e ela cai, chorando... lavando com lagrimas toda a dor de seu coração.... tentando enterrar todo o amor que guardava por Edward Cullen.

Mais um dia

Mais um dia

Mais um dia

Mais um dia

Mais uma vez, Bella retorna a rotina de albergues. A vergonha ainda imperava em seu ser. Tinha entrado em contato com a amiga, mas não deixou localização para ser encontrada, apesar da insistência. Sabia que Gláu jamais a abandonaria, mesmo se todas as acusações de Edward fossem verdadeiras... mas não eram, e Gláu tinha confiança nisso... Bella estava começando a considerar voltar ao restaurante quando, passando por uma banca de revistas viu a seguinte noticia estampada em diversas revistas

"_Confirmado: Alice Brandon e Edward Cullen esperam o primeiro herdeiro!!!_

_Fontes afirmam que os ex-não assumidos cunhados estão mantendo uma relação intima desde o súbito desaparecimento dos círculos sociais da pequena Isabella Cullen... algo me diz que ela não pode com o fogo do nosso barão dos diamantes... vale lembrar que Alice sempre foi muito próxima dos Cullens e parece que desta vez, ela vai de fato ser a Sra Cullen, mas não por conta de Jasper"_

"_Grávidos... bebê Brandon Cullen já nasce milionário"_

"_Alice Brandon confirma noivado e filho e compra vestido de casamento com Edward Cullen_

_ Alice confirma casamento com um sorriso radiante e afirma que o primeiro herdeiro está a caminho. Ela não divulgou o sexo, mas afirma estar de aproximadamente 5 meses e confirma que mantinha uma relação intima com Edward a pelo menos 3 anos... ou seja... a pequena Isabella não foi a única do nosso pequeno insaciável... Eu também teria esse sorriso bobo de Alice se estivesse com ele... mas por onde anda Isabella??[...]"_

Tudo fica escuro ao meu redor.... ela, que se dizia ser minha melhor amiga, com meu marido por todo esse tempo... dói... dói demais.... dói ver ela escolhendo as roupas para o filho deles, o vestido do casamento.... coisas que meu filho nunca vai ter... meu filho, que nem pai vai poder ter...

Lagrimas tomam meus olhos quanto subitamente sinto tudo girar.... ponho a mão em minha barriga quando uma dor lancinante parece me cortar... caio no chão, ali, em frente a banca, sentindo o sangue sair de mim e meu filho querendo vir ao mundo naquele momento. Meu único instinto é proteger minha barriga e tentar chamar meus únicos amigos e padrinhos de meu filho para me protegerem neste momento.

_**N/A – **__Que o Edward ta ficando paranóico, acho que todo mundo já percebeu, não é...Bem, posso garantir que as coisas só não foram piores porque, pela primeira vez, o Carlisle resolveu se meter nas decisões do filho, porque eu garanto, que se fosse a Alice com ele.... as coisas seriam muito piores para a Bella_

_Antes de mais nada, muito obrigada por todas as reviews, as idéias de todas foram para meu caderninho... é por elas que continuo a escrever... e Brigada Gláu, por me aturar e me ajudar com essas idéias malucas que aparecem..._

_No próximo cap... bem... vamos ter um APOV... e....bem... a verdade_

_Aguardem _

_E gente, vamos lá.... me animem com as reviews_

_Beijos a todas_

_Beka_

_**N/B**__- Edward é um safado, que palhaçada toda é essa de casar com a Alice._

_Coitada da Bella, mais uma vez foi humilhada e destroçada como sempre._

_E o bebê, eu queria saber o que esse Edward tem nesse coração, tá certo que se eu tivesse visto o que ele viu eu reagiria da mesma forma ou até pior, mas agora que a Bella saiu da sua vida e tá tentando sobreviver ele vem e estraga tudo???_

_Eu não aceito, mas quero saber o que vai acontecer...e vocês ???O todo poderoso Edward Cullen vai reagir com o nascimento do filho que ele desprezou???_

_Já sabem né deixem seu review que a autora providencia o próximo capítulo mais rápido._

_Beijo beijo._

_Gáu _


	9. Chapter 9

APOV

Tinha acabado de sair do médico. Ultimamente, os enjôos matinais estavam ficando cada vez mais freqüentes. Não é como se nunca tivesse esse tipo de problema, sempre, em períodos de estresse, me sentia enjoada, e digamos que saber que seu ex-noivo estava na cama de sua ex -melhor amiga, que por sinal era esposa do irmão de seu ex-noivo é no mínimo um choque. Parece que um buraco foi aberto em meu peito toda vez que me lembro do que Jazz fez e pensar que agora, um pedaço dele cresce dentro de mim. Eu não sei o que será deste bebê, não é como se eu não tivesse condições de sustentá-lo, mas, agora, depois de ter espalhado aos quatro ventos que eu e Edward éramos um casal, todos irão achar que o filho é dele.

Por falar em Edward, ele me preocupa cada vez mais. Não deixa ninguém entrar no quarto que ele dividia com ela, os lençóis da cama não foram trocados desde aquele dia. Edward estava bebendo cava vez mais, trabalhando cada vez mais, enfim, ele estava parecendo um zumbi, sem comer ou dormir direito. A única coisa que ele fazia era entornar garrafas de whisky e chorar trancado no quarto que eles dividiam até o dia amanhecer. Muitas vezes Esme me chamou no apartamento dele para tentar cuidar dele, afinal, agora eu era a noiva dele.

Um dia, ouvi uma conversa dele com Charlie Swan e as palavras dele martelavam em minha cabeça "_eu a mandei embora Edward apesar da criança em consideração a você_". Uma criança. Um bebê Cullen que estava a caminho... porque, mesmo que não fosse de Edward, era filho de Jasper, portanto, também teria direitos ao império Cullen... mas o silencio de Bella todo esse tempo me preocupava. Se ela era essa vigarista que Edward estava acreditando, porque não entrou em contato?? Porque não se aproximou do pai para arrancar dinheiro dos Cullens?? Charlie disse que ela estava na rua, pois não aceitou a proposta de Jacob Black de entregar as senhas dos Cullens para ele.... mas, ela mesma poderia ter limpado as contas legalmente, e não fez nada... definitivamente, tinha algo errado nesta história e eu tenho que descobrir.

Será que a Bella está grávida de verdade??

Será que esse bebê é mesmo um Cullen??

Será que é filho do Edward??

Onde ela está agora??

Varias perguntas passavam por minha cabeça. Independente de qualquer fato eu tinha três certezas. Jasper e Bella haviam nos traído; por maior que seja o amor que ainda sinto por eles, mereço vingança e a única coisa que ainda me uniria a ele seria esse filho, que ele nunca saberá que é seu.

Tentei procurar Bella para esclarecer toda essa situação, afinal, eu era noiva, mesmo que de mentira, de Edward e nosso noivado estava circulando em todas as revistas. Fiz questão de expor todos os detalhes para que ela e Jasper soubessem. Procurei Charlie que me disse não tinha noticias dela desde o dia da separação. Ele me disse o que contou para Edward; que ela disse que estava grávida, mas ele a mandou embora. Por alguns instantes cheguei a sentir pena dela, afinal, estava grávida e na rua, mas ela mereceu por tudo o que me fez. Tentei ainda conseguir algumas informações com Edward, sobre qualquer amigo que ela tivesse, mas, Edward não conseguia falar seu nome sem que começasse a chorar.

Um dia, estava fazendo compras em um antiquário no Centro Antigo de Chicago, quando reconheci um relógio em especial. Era um relógio que Edward deu para Bella no aniversário de um ano de namoro. Era impossível que eu esquecesse dele, pois fui eu quem o levou para gravar seu nome no verso. Estava escrito "Sra. Bella Cullen" no fundo. Imediatamente, perguntei do vendedor, um senhor de meia-idade que usava óculos de fundo de garrafa, sobre quem o vendeu, e ele prontamente me falou que era impossível esquecer daquela moça. Ele contou que era uma mulher linda, que estava com o rosto e as mãos ralados, tinha as roupas rasgadas e muito sujas e estava grávida. Ele me falou que o que o marcou, não foi o estado de suas roupas, ou sua aparência que a fazia parecer uma mendiga, mas sim seus olhos chocolates, com uma tristeza profunda, emoldurado por uma maça do rosto ainda em carne viva. Me contou com pesar da tristeza que a moça demonstrou ao se separar daquele relógio, e que, chegou a pensar em dar o dinheiro e presentea-la com o relógio, mas, antes que ele decidisse qualquer coisa, ela sumiu, como um fantasma.

Aquelas palavras me chocaram. Afinal, existia de fato um bebê, e Bella estava na rua. Logo esperando um Cullen ou não, ela poderia arrancar uma fortuna de Edward, no entanto, estava tendo uma vida sub-humana. Cheguei a considerar contar a Edward o que descobri, mas, compartilhar dúvidas não faria bem a ele. Optei por verificar tudo sozinha, e, dependendo do que descobrisse, contaria a ele. Comecei a investigar por dados do dia do flagrante, procurando saber com o porteiro do prédio quando e como Jasper chegou ao apartamento alem de saber das visitas que ele supostamente fez, alem das saídas de Bella.

Consegui entrar em contato com o porteiro. Ben me informou que Bella quase nunca saia do apartamento e que, todas as vezes que saia, estava acompanhada por Tanya, sua assistente pessoal e governanta do apartamento. Disse-me ainda que ajudou Mike Newton a subir com Jasper para o apartamento, pois, aparentemente, Jasper estava bêbado e Mike havia dito que Tanya iria cuidar dele. Me disse que Bella não o recebeu na porta, e depois de mais ou menos meia hora, Edward chegou e depois de mais meia hora, Jasper e Bella saíram calados e machucados e depois daquele dia, nunca mais os viu. Aquelas palavras ficaram ecoando em minha cabeça por dias e dias. Se Bella não saia sozinha, como se encontrava com Jasper?? Jasper não bebe, como ficou bêbado??? E ainda mais, se ele estava tão bêbado, pra ser carregado por duas pessoas, como conseguiu manter uma relação com Bella??

Resolvi então investigar Tanya. Tanya é uma loira digna das capas de revistas masculinas, filha de Irina Denali, governanta da familia Cullen a anos. Ela e Edward cresceram como irmãos, mas todos sabiam da verdadeira adoração que ela nutria por ele desde a adolescencia. Era notorio que ela havia se tornado a melhor amiga de Bella depois do casamento, o que de inicio me preocupou, afinal, a quem Tanya queria enganar com aquele papo de que já havia esuecido Edward, alem do que, de uma hora pra outra, ela resolve ser a melhor da esposa do amor da vida inteira. Isso era no minimo estranho. Por conta desta amizade, e das fofocas que a própria Tanya fazia, comecei a me afastar de Bella.

Resolvi por Tanya contra parede.

Sabia muito em que ameaçar não adiantaria de nada, então, resolvi apelar para sua segunda paixão: o dinheiro. Comecei a reunir uma boa soma em dinheiro, afinal, uma negociação dessas não poderia ser feita com cheque, e tambem não podia pedir a ajuda de Edward. Nesse periodo de tempo, encontrei Emmett, um grande amigo de Jasper, que me disse que Jasper estava muito deprimido, inclusive havia comecado a beber e tomar remédios para dormir. Emmett me disse que estava muito preocupado com ele, o que me preocupou tambem, pois, a cada dia que passava, minhas dúvidas aumentavam. Soube por Carlisle do encontro entre Edward e Bella. Pelo que ele me contou, Bella está muito magra, com o semblante desgastado e visivelmente debilitada, alem de, obviamente gravida. Contou tambem que Edward não exitou em humilha-la publicamente em seu trabalho. Ele me disse que a última vez que a viu, foi quando ela fugiu das palavras de Edward, saindo do restaurante. Mais tarde, ele chegou a retornar ao "Deguste-me", porem, ela não havia retornado.

Quando reuni o dinheiro necessario, procurei Tanya para pressioná-la a me contar a verdade, o que sob pressão fez. Ela entregou todo o esquema sujo armado para separar Edward e Bella. Aparentemente, Bella estava prometida a Jacob Black, um advogado corrupto dono de cassinos e prostibulos em Chicago, e que nutria uma verdadeira adoração por ela, porem, quando ela casou com Edward, sua vontade de possui-la só aumentou, então, ele dopou Bella e Jasper, para que Edward encontrasse e acreditasse que os dois eram amantes, tudo isso com a ajuda de Mike e Tanya. Saber disso tudo formou um mix de emoções em mim, afinal, eu havia abandonado Jasper sem direito de defesa, e agora, o mundo todo acreditava que meu filho era de Edward.

EPOV

Eu não podia acreditar. Eu definitivamente queria morrer por tudo. Eu maltratei, magoei, machuquei e humilhei Bella... minha doce Bella, meu anjo por uma coisa que ela nunca fez. Tanya confessou todo o esuema sujo que Jacob Black armou e ainda esfregou na minha cara os exames que Bella fez antes de partir. Exames de gravidez e ultrassom. Eu não entendo nada de termos médicos, mas alguns laudos foram bem claros quanto aos riscos desta gravidez, que, pelo que entendi era uma gravidez tubária. Havia a indicação clinica de aborto ao lado, com algumas anotações sobre o risco que Bella corria ao manter a gravidez. Falava de hemorragia interna no parto e principalmente, de morte, se não houvesse o devido companhamento. Eu vi... Bella seguiu com a gravidez. Ela esperava meu filho. E eu, mais uma vez a machuquei. Fecho meus olhos por um instante e seus olhos aparecem para mim, me olhando com tristeza e pesar, me dirigindo o mesmo olhar que ela deu enqundo eu usava seu corpo de forma tão violenta. Sentia seu sangue em minhas mãos, afinal, eu a abandonei; a deixei entregue aos lobos no meio da rua.

No momento de desespero peguei meu carro e sai pelas ruas de Chicago sem rumo. Eu sentia raiva de mim e por mais que eu tentasse encontrar alguma razão que aliviasse a minha culpa, nada era o suficiente. Eu não via nada, eu já estava no limite de velocidade quando quase atropelei uma mulher grávida que atravessava a rua. Quando eu olhei pra ela as malditas lágrimas voltaram em uma intensidade ainda maior. Eu vi Bella, meu anjo que eu desprezei e deixei na rua

Eu tentei sair do carro, mas minhas pernas não me obedeciam. Eu apenas consegui colocar meu carro no acostamento e depois disso não vi mais nada. Minutos ou horas se passaram e quando abri meus olhos só o que eu via era a escuridão. As imagens de Bella me invadiram e eu já via o meu controle emocional desestabilizado. Queria achar uma solução, queria encontrá-la e pedir perdão, implorar apesar de que nada disso seria o suficiente para abrandar a minha culpa. Queria está com ela, saber como ela está cuidar dela e do nosso anjinho que eu negligenciei. Liguei o carro e me dirigi ao primeiro local que me ajudaria a encontrá-la.

Fui ao restaurante em que a vi a três dias atrás na esperança de ao menos vê-la. Sei que, de fato, não posso pedir nem que ela me ouça e, de fato, nem eu mesmo me ouviria eu estava ciente dos meus erros e estava pronto para pagar por eles eu sempre soube que teria que pagar um preço e o maior preço era ficar longe das duas pessoas que hoje eu não conseguia viver longe. Aquela ida ao restaurante fez com que a culpa que sentia multiplicasse em mil conheci o casal dono do restaurante e soube como e onde eles encontraram Bella.

Gláu, esposa de James, me contou que o marido havia encontrado Bella num parque, enquanto caminhava no horário do almoço Bella estava sentada em um banco, alisando sua ainda não grande barriga e chorando e imediatamente, ele se lembrou da própria esposa, que também estava grávida. Ele decidiu de imediato ajudar aquela desconhecida moradora de rua de olhos tristes, e voltou com uma refeição a tira colo para ela. Quando Gláu disse que, naquele dia, Bella confessou que não se alimentava a dias, senti como se uma parte de meu coração fosse arrancada.

Ela contou que, depois daquele dia, a aproximadamente dois meses atrás, ou ela ou James todos os dias, iam procurar por Bella, para lhe levar um lanche ou o almoço. Uma semana depois, eles conseguiram convencê-la a se mudar para o restaurante Gláu queria que ela ficasse em repouso, afinal, estava grávida mas Bella, afirmou que não queria que mais ninguém a chamasse de interesseira, e se ela tivesse de comer e dormir ali, teria que trabalhar para pagar a estadia

_"Quinhentos dólares está de bom tamanho pelos seus serviços não é afinal você não é uma mercadoria nova"_

Aquela frase voltou com tudo em minha cabeça e, apesar dos protestos, começou a trabalhar como serviços gerais sempre muito calada, contida e extremamente educada muito diferente do que se esperaria de alguém que morava na rua. Com o passar dos dias, Bella contou sobre seu passado. Falou sobre Charlie, Jacob e sua proposta de me arruinar e sobre mim o amor da vida dela, que destruiu todos os seus sonhos de uma única vez.

Depois de dois belos e merecidos tapas que Gláu me deu ela me disse que Bella havia fugido porque tinha medo do que eu poderia fazer contra aqueles que a acolheram pois, eu conseguia feri-la de formas que ela nunca pensou serem possíveis Saber que meu anjo estava na rua novamente, me atormentava a cada segundo aquelas palavras gritavam em minha cabeça, tão fortes quanto da primeira vez que as ouvi _**"Você sabia que ela chegou a pensar em se prostituir pela fome?? Que ela se sentia assim depois do que você fez??"**_ Eu fiz isso, tinha plena consciência e o eco daquelas palavras ditas por uma pessoa que a conhecia a tão pouco tempo, mas que mostrou uma amizade muito mais verdadeira do que eu fizeram com que me sentisse sujo e acho que nem isso eu merecia uma coisa era certa, eu faria qualquer coisa para ao menos merecer continuar respirando.

N/A: Olá pessoal

Edward descobriu (bate palminhas)... e agora a culpa tá tomando conta dele...

Edward + amor + culpa = ?????

Bem, posso garantir que ele vai ter de fazer um verdadeiro milagre pra merecer a Bella de novo... e antes de me despedir, devo deixar um beijão especial e um agradecimento a Gláu, minha beta e amiga de todas a horas, que, tem me ajudado e muito ouvindo todas as minhas idéias loucas pra Behind... Obrigada amiga, pelo apoio, pelas idéias, por me ouvir e tudo mais e obrigada por me deixar por o dedinho em All I Need tbm, pq, vc sabe o quanto eu gosto de betar...

Sejam legais e deixem reviews ok

Beijos

Beka

N/B: Ainda bem que Alice conseguiu descobrir tudo, eu só espero que não seja tarde demais.

Sofrimento puro do Edward, mais que merecido pelo que ele fez com a Bella.

E agora o que será que vai acontecer???

Próximos capítulos prometem ser emocionantes hein....

Não esqueçam de deixar a sua review ela é importantíssima para a nossa querida autora.

Beijinhos

Gláu


	10. Chapter 10

N.A: Twilight não me pertence... por que se fosse meu, teria Edward amarrado na minha cama enquanto...

Fortes emoções estão por vir... alguém tem um lencinho por ai???

**... x ... x ... x ... x ...**

_**Behind Cap 10**_

**... x ... x ... x ... x ...**

_Me jogo para dentro do mar_

_Libero a onda, deixo ela me lavar_

_Para encarar o medo, cheguei a acreditar_

_[que] as lágrimas do dragão, [eram] para mim e para você_

Tears of the dragon - Bruce Dickinson

.com/watch?v=bewdiZF7H54

**... x ... x ... x ... x ...**

_**Jasper POV**_

Não sei ao certo quantos dias se passaram desde que deixei Bella na porta de Charlie. Eu, de fato, não havia me importado em contar dias e noites. Não havia diferença para mim. Era como se tudo fosse um grande eclipse, que apagou toda a luminosidade de minha vida. Alice não quis ouvir minhas palavras. Ela simplesmente atirou a aliança que dei para ela em minha cara, pois, para ela, um compromisso era baseado em confiança e ela já não confiava mais em mim.

Cada dia mais me sentia como se fosse levado por ondas. Era como se não houvesse mais poder para controlar meu corpo. Todos os meus movimentos eram mecânicos e repetitivos. Levantar, beber, beber, comprar mais bebida e remédios e por fim, alguns comprimidos de Lexotan que me fazem dormir algumas horas, mas, mesmo nessas poucas horas de sono, tenho sempre o mesmo pesadelo. Vejo o corpo de Bella tombando no meio da rua e ninguém pára pra ajudá-la. Eu consigo ver o quão fraca ela está e tento gritar por socorro, pois sei que ela está morrendo, mas, minha voz não sai. Olho para os lados e vejo Alice e Edward rindo de toda a situação e Edward acariciando a barriga de Alice. Corro até eles para pedir ajuda, mas eles vão embora e eu fico novamente só, agora com o corpo sem vida de Bella, gritando por socorro. Gritando por Edward.

Acordei inquieto, mais uma vez com o pesadelo, e a cada dia que passa, ele se torna mais real. Sinto que Bella precisa de mim e isso me perturba cada vez mais. Culpa cansaço, dor, e uma baita ressaca se acumulam em minha mente e a todo instante, os olhos de Bella aparecem para mim. Desespero. Definitivamente essa é a palavra que descreve o que sinto agora. Sinto-me desesperado por não conseguir provar minha inocência para Alice, e, ao mesmo tempo sinto culpa por não ter conseguido proteger minha irmãzinha de Edward e, no auge desse desespero, depois de mais uma garrafa de whisky quebrada, tomei uma decisão que poria fim a todo esse sofrimento. Peguei uma caneta e papel e me coloquei a escrever meu testamento e uma carta.

Eu podia sentir a minha visão turva e minhas mãos ligeiramente trêmulas. Agarrei uma nova garrafa de whisky e após um longo gole, finalmente conseguir começar a colocar em palavras tudo aquilo que desejava dizer a Alice, mas que ela não me permitiu.

Eu precisava, ainda que fosse o meu último ato, mostrar a ela, que ela estava enganada. Mas acima de tudo eu preciso, mais do que precisava permanecer vivo, que ela soubesse o quanto eu sempre a amei, e o quanto eu ainda a amo. Eu sentia a dor da saudade, rasgar o meu peito. Não conseguia me livrar das muitas imagens de Alice que invadiam a minha mente. Momentos de felicidade que compartilhamos, sonhos que tivemos e que nunca chegaríamos a realizar

Minha cabeça continuava a latejar, cada vez mais forte e eu já estava quase no fim de mais uma garrafa de whisky, quando conseguir olhar pro papel manchado de lágrimas a minha frente e percebi que ainda que não conseguisse passar nada do que quisesse a Alice. Ela ao menos saberia que, sua imagem foi à última coisa que me veio à mente.

**... x ... x ... x ... x ...**

_Todo dia tua ausência me persegue onde quer que eu vá  
Não sou ninguém  
Sempre tenho que fingir que posso sorrir mesmo sem te ver  
Eu nunca te enganei, não menti, pra depois descobrir,que acabou  
Que desprezou meu amor  
Vai chover, vou chorar, me esconder, te odiar, só eu sei  
Mas só que hoje eu sonhei_

Você vai voltar pra mim – Nathalia Siqueira

.com/watch?v=qsSQk1s2TrI&feature=player_embedded

**... x ... x ... x ... x ...**

_**Alice POV**_

Eu não sabia por onde começar a procurar por Jasper. Precisava falar com ele, contar tudo o que aconteceu e, por mais vergonhosos que sejam meus motivos, preciso fazer com que ele me ouça, não que eu mereça isso, afinal, eu tive a brilhante idéia de dizer ao mundo que tinha um caso com Edward e ainda fiz questão de dizer que esperava um filho dele, por saber da vontade de Jasper de ser pai. Muitas vezes, ele se deitava com a cabeça em meu colo, e ficava fazendo carinho em minha barriga como que esperando que um bebê estivesse lá dentro e, eu sempre fiz de conta que não percebia essa vontade dele por não me sentir preparada para ser mãe, além de não querer dividir sua atenção com outro ser, mas, quando este bebê apareceu parece que toda a minha vida começou a fazer sentido e eu, estúpida como sempre, não dei a menor chance de Jasper se sentir pai dessa criança. A depressão que Emmett contou que tomou conta de Jasper me preocupa, pois ele é naturalmente introspectivo com seu ar de intelectual, sempre lendo ou desenhando novas peças pra MC. Jóias. Deprimido então, não faço idéia do que ele poderia fazer

Tentei entrar em contato com Emmett novamente afinal, ele era meu elo com Jasper, pois, desde que ele saiu da casa dos Cullens, ninguém teve contato com ele. Ele ficou relativamente escondido, depois de ser banido de casa. Emmett, como havia me dito, confirmou a depressão, a bebedeira e os remédios, mas não sabia dizer exatamente onde Jasper estava morando, pois não o acompanhou até seu apartamento, mas, sabia em qual rua. Jasper mantinha contato com ele principalmente por telefone e, mais cedo, havia entregue uma carta direcionada a mim, que deveria ser entregue caso acontecesse alguma coisa e seu testamento que seria entregue a Edward. Ao abrir o envelope, vejo sua linda letra levemente tremida e manchada por lágrimas, mas, mesmo assim, reconheceria essa caligrafia eternamente e, ele começou escrevendo:

_"Alice_

_Lembro-me nitidamente da primeira vez que te vi, em uma festa na casa de meus pais, você usava um vestido rosa com flores e duas longas marias-chiquinhas... Você tinha 5 anos e eu 7, eu tinha acabado de roubar alguns doces da cozinha, quando você me parou, com as mãos na cintura e disse: "ei, não pode comer doce antes do almoço" eu dei a língua pra você, e você fez bico, do mesmo jeito que faz hoje e naquele momento, percebi que você conseguiria qualquer coisa de mim com aquele bico como consegue até hoje. Mesmo tendo passado mais de 20 anos, naquele mesmo dia, mais tarde, eu prometi pra você que nós iríamos casar um dia e perguntei ao meu pai, como que se sabe que se está apaixonado porque, aquelas borboletas, que você fez um menino de sete anos sentir, eu sinto até hoje_

_Não vou poder cumpri minha promessa de casar com você. Não fui digno de mantê-la, mas, tenha certeza que, não importa o que digam ou quão fortes as provas sejam, tenha certeza que até o ultimo instante, o meu coração bateu por você. __Sinto se não pude ser o que você sempre sonhou, eu queria muito ter sido seu príncipe, mas eu sei que você já o encontrou. Quero sinceramente que você seja muito feliz e que esse filho que você espera traga muita felicidade para a sua vida, toda a felicidade que eu não pude trazer. Espero que um dia você perceba o quão sinceras foram essas palavras, e quem sabe se lembre de mim com alegria, porque eu nunca vou esquecer do seu sorriso, de seus olhos, de seu abraço__pois, não importa quanto tempo passe, aquelas borboletas aparecem em meu estomago só de lembrar de você__e pode ter certeza que seu sorriso será a ultima imagem que terei em minha mente_

_Com amor, eternamente._

_Jasper Cullen"_

Ler aquelas palavras, que agora faziam tanto sentido para mim, faziam com que a culpa me consumisse como se o veneno da culpa corresse por minhas veias. Aquelas palavras de Jasper tinham o mórbido tom de despedida, e, ainda somado ao fato dele ter redigido um testamento e estar deprimido. Caminhei com Emmett por diversos prédios daquela rua, perguntando de guarita em guarita se alguém conhecia Jasper Cullen, até que, no ultimo prédio, o porteiro me falou que Jasper morava ali, porém não me autorizou a subir sem a liberação do próprio Jasper. Ele interfonou vezes sem fim para o apartamento, porém, Jasper não atendia, até que, uma senhora com seu cachorro, viu meu desespero, liberou minha entrada, como se fosse visitá-la. Corri desesperada pelos corredores, com lágrimas atrapalhando minha visão até chegar ao apartamento 801. Bati mil vezes na porta, mas ninguém respondia, e, cada segundo que se passava, meu desespero aumentava, afinal, Jasper estava dentro do apartamento.

E se ele tivesse cometido uma loucura?

E se ele estivesse se despedindo de mim?

"_Seu sorriso será a ultima imagem que terei em minha mente"_.

Emmett conseguiu arrombar a porta. A sala do pequeno apartamento estava repleta de lixo e totalmente revirada. Havia diversas garrafas de whisky vazias espalhadas e inúmeras pilhas de cacos de vidro acumuladas. Em cima de uma mesa, algumas caixas de restaurantes que pareciam estar lá há dias, pois, o cheiro azedo da comida tomava o ambiente. Entrei pelo estreito corredor do apartamento e fui abrindo porta por porta, até chegar a um quarto. Estava tudo escuro, mas a pequena fresta de luz que entrava pela janela me permitiu ver o corpo frio de Jasper caído no chão, entre garrafas e um vidro vazio de remédios.

**... x ... x ... x ... x ...**

_**Gláu POV**_

OMG

OMG

OMG

Como esse cara tem coragem de aparecer aqui, agora e dizer que quer entrar em contato com a Bella? Como se minha amiga não estivesse passando por problemas o suficiente, ele aparece aqui, do nada e começa a humilhá-la em seu trabalho. Bellinha não agüentou. Ainda tentei procurá-la para trazê-la de volta ao Deguste-me, mas, não consegui encontrá-la nas ruas. No dia seguinte, recebi um telefonema dela, me dizendo que estava bem, mas que não voltaria para casa, por ter medo do que aquele crápula do Edward Cullen poderia fazer contra ela e contra nós, ou seja, ela estava na rua novamente.

Dois dias depois, ele aparece no Degusta-me com a maior cara de cachorro arrependido, querendo saber dela. Faça-me o favor. Faz a merda e depois vem pedir perdão como se tivesse feito uma travessura... Não resisti. Falei tudo o que estava entalado em minha garganta todo esse tempo, além de lhe dar uns bons tapas que Bella não deu, e, por incrível que pareça, ele aceitou os tapas de modo resignado. Logo ele, senhor de tudo e de todos, estava tomado pela culpa. Argh... Tinha que se sentir culpado mesmo, depois de tudo o que fez, mas, apesar de tudo, não pude deixar de prometer que entraria em contato com ele caso Bella aparecesse de novo, afinal, ela espera um filho dele, e o bebê merece toda a assistência.

Bella ficou sem entrar em contato por três dias após a visita de Edward ao restaurante o que me preocupava cada vez mais, afinal, Bella estava em uma gestação de sete meses e, todos sabem que grávidas não devem passar por fortes emoções até que, numa tarde, recebi um telefonema de um desconhecido me dizendo que uma amiga grávida tinha passado mal na rua e que havia sido levada para um pronto socorro. Ao que tudo indicava, ela estava entrando em trabalho de parto Imediatamente, juntei algumas coisas e fui correndo ao hospital afinal, Bella precisava de mim naquela hora e, no caminho, liguei para Edward para avisá-lo.

Encontrei Bella acordada num dos quartos, agonizando em dor porém, nada poderia ser feito, pois, para diminuir os riscos, ela teria que passar por um parto normal. Era evidente que aquele lugar não tinha estrutura suficiente no caso de alguma complicação, pois, estávamos sós a maior parte do tempo e, pela primeira vez, agradeci a chegada de Edward, ou melhor, de seu dinheiro, pois, muito rapidamente, Bella foi transferida para uma moderna clinica particular, obviamente sem saber quem foi o responsável por sua transferência, pois, ao tentar falar no nome dele, seu rosto se contorceu de dor, que não tinha nada a ver com as contrações. No outro hospital, fomos levadas imediatamente para uma das salas cirúrgicas, não que Bella fosse passar por uma cesárea, pois, descobri naquele momento a gravidade de sua gravidez, mas, principalmente, pela estrutura que a sala já possui, como ventiladores, aspiradores, além de uma incubadora já pronta para o bebê. Bella me pedi que para que a acompanhasse no parto, e eu não poderia me sentir mais honrada afinal, esse era um momento único, o nascimento de uma vida e, entre enxugar seu rosto, segurar sua mão e lhe ajudar a fazer força olhei por um dos vidros levemente escurecidos e vi o olhar de preocupação e amor de Edward para o corpo atormentado de Bella.

Cada vez mais, as contrações ficavam mais próximas, e os médicos se mostravam mais preocupados, Bella parecia cada vez mais cansada e parecia não ter mais força para empurrar. Eu podia não ser nenhuma médica nem nada, mas, era evidente que o sangramento que estava havendo não era normal... Até que, Bella tirou força, sabe Deus de onde, depois que o médico disse que o bebê começava a correr perigo e, um choro agudo invadiu a sala seguido por um bip estridente dos aparelhos.

**... x ... x ... x ... x ...**

O que mais machuca foi estar tão perto

E ter tanto pra dizer

E ver você partir

E nunca saber o que poderíamos ter sido

E não ver que amar você

Era o que eu estava tentando fazer

What husts the most – Rascal Flatts

.com/watch?v=eHsLSJ8D72I&feature=related

**... x ... x ... x ... x ...**

_**Edward POV**_

Há exatos três dias consegui entender as palavras que Bella deixou naquele bilhete

"_Quando descobrir toda a verdade, vai entender o que de fato, fez."_

Todo esse tempo, a desconfiança, a duvida, a sensação de que havia algo errado, não me impediu de seguir com meu plano de vingança

"_Espero que quando esse dia chegue, não seja tarde demais para você, pois para mim, já é._"

Eu fui cruel, um monstro cego pelo desejo de vingança e nada pode apagar o que foi feito absolutamente nada

"_Não se preocupe com desculpas, creio que você não me verá mais, pelo menos, farei o possível para que isso aconteça"_ Eu destruí meu anjo fui muito mais perverso que Jacob, Tanya, Mike ou Charlie porque eles, eles a machucaram, mas, não a torturaram como eu fiz. Eu a torturei com palavras e ações usei seu corpo, e fiz a pior coisa que pode ser feita a uma mulher a tratei como uma prostituta abusei de seu corpo que carregava meu filho na frente de meu irmão e, ainda, enquanto seu corpo ainda sangrava com minha brutalidade, atirei dinheiro em seu rosto como um pagamento por seus serviços de um jeito que nem uma prostituta deveria ser tratada, e a expulsei de casa como se ela fosse uma prostituta paga pelo tempo que me fez sentir prazer.

Eu tinha noção de que, caso ela fosse pedir ajuda a Charlie, ele não a receberia. Nunca fui inocente quanto aos interesses dele e, tinha plena noção de que ele praticamente leiloou a própria filha para o homem que pagasse mais afinal, num mundo de hoje, encontrar uma virgem é mais difícil que ser atingido por um raio e, por mais antiquada que seja essa visão, muita gente paga caro por isso, mas, esse nunca foi meu maior interesse em Bella e sim aqueles olhos castanhos, profundos e inocentes que pareciam ler minha alma me encantou a primeira vista, são olhos de feiticeira, que eu destruí por vontade própria, pois, eu vi, e eu fiz aqueles olhos castanhos, como chocolate, perderem o brilho da alegria e da esperança.

Eu fui o causador da dor q eu vi em seus olhos, dos olhos que mais amei em toda a minha vida, e, como se usar seu corpo e destruir seus sonhos não fosse suficiente eu resolvi humilhá-la publicamente enchendo jornais e revistas com mentiras divulgando um noivado falso com Alice, mesmo com todo o mundo sabendo de meu casamento com Bella. Fiz questão de realizar tudo aquilo que neguei a Bella em nosso noivado, pois, com ela, fizemos somente uma cerimônia no civil por conta do assedio mesmo, sabendo de seu sonho de se casar de branco em uma igreja e, somente para torturá-la usei de todas as mídias, todas as revistas e jornais mostravam os preparativos para o que seria o casamento do ano a união entre Edward Cullen e Alice Brandon, o típico casamento de príncipe e princesa; com direito a super baile para 1500 convidados, vestido, bolo, madrinhas, alem de total apoio de minha família, e, cada noticia que saia a cada entrevista dada, meu pensamento estava, sempre, na dor que Bella sentiria ao ler aquilo e na certeza de que ela significou tão pouco para mim, a ponto de não realizar a menor de suas vontades e realizar para uma outra mulher

Fui mais cruel do se imagina

Todo e qualquer castigo seria pouco para me fazer pagar o que fiz aquele anjo agora, lembrar dela, com meu filho no ventre, esfregando o chão enquanto eu, no auge de minha arrogância, a humilhava ainda mais, sem me importar se era seu local de trabalho ou o que seu chefe poderia dizer, muito menos, com as lagrimas que teimosamente caiam por seu rosto muito abatido tenho certeza que nunca fui e nunca serei merecedor do amor que ela sentiu por mim.

Tenho andado sem rumo pela cidade desde a conversa que tive com Gláu tentando absorver o tamanho de minha monstruosidade e tentando encontrar as palavras certas para pedir perdão, mesmo sem merecê-lo. Já se passaram três dias desde que voltei ao restaurante e, minha mente fervilha de pensar em todas as possibilidades para Gláu não ter retornado o contato.

Estava mais uma vez, naquele quarto, onde tudo lembrava meu anjo. Suas roupas estão no closet, seu perfume no banheiro, e a cama, ainda guarda seu sangue. Ninguém alem de mim entrou aqui durante todos esses meses. Tudo me lembra Bella, e, olhar aquela cama só confirma o monstro que sou. Nas minhas mãos estão o relógio que lhe dei de aniversário e suas alianças. "_O vendedor me disse que foi __uma mulher quem vendeu, que estava com parte do rosto e do corpo em carne viva, e que tinha olhos da cor do chocolate, mas parecia uma mendiga,que não queria vender, mas estava com fome ... Edward, pelo amor de deus, olhos cor de chocolate..."_. Estava sendo assombrado por fantasmas que criei, e, o fato de Gláu não me ligar me perturbava ainda mais, até que, finalmente meu celular tocou

**- Edward Cullen**

**- Alô.. Edward? Aqui é Gláu... **– Sua voz estava falha, como se ela estivesse nervosa - **A Bella apareceu**

**- Onde.. onde ela está?? **

**- No Pronto Socorro da Santa Casa... o bebê... o bebê ta nascendo**

**- Meu Deus, como ela está... espera, estou indo para ai**

**- Edward, você tem que fazer alguma coisa, deixaram Bella sozinha num quarto ao deus dará... pelo amor de deus, ela não completou sete meses e querem que ela tenha o filho só**

**- Gláu, onde ela estava?? Como você a encontrou?**

**- Me ligaram avisando que ela estava sendo levada para o pronto socorro. A sorte é que ela começou a se sentir mal ao lado de uma banca de revistas, e o jornaleiro a socorreu... **– A voz de Gláu assumiu um tom ácido -** sabe o que ela segurava? Uma revista com uma noticia sobre o filho da sua noivinha Alice Brandon... ela fazendo compras de coisas para o filho de vocês, alem dela experimentando vários vestidos de noiva... e agora ela ta lá, agonizando de dor sem ninguém pra socorrer**

**- Me dê 5 minutos, e ela será transferida para um hospital decente. Já estou chegando ai**

Na hora, contatei o Dra. Eliz Sheperd do Chicago Medical Center para realizar a transferência. Dra Eliz é uma das melhores ginecologistas e obstetras dos Estados Unidos e seu marido, Dr. Derek Sheperd é um importante cardiologista. Pedi a Dra Eliz que realizasse o parto, por conta de todas as complicações que li nos exames. A transferência foi feita rapidamente, e, Bella foi levada diretamente para um centro cirúrgico, com Gláu ao seu lado. A muito custo, e uma ligação para Derek, consegui andar pelos ambientes internos e acompanhar o parto, mesmo que de longe. Nunca fui uma pessoa religiosa, mas, naquele momento, pedi a Deus com todas as minhas forças que salvasse Bella.

Os minutos se arrastavam, e o sofrimento de Bella não terminava. Ela estava cada vez mais cansada e com uma hemorragia cada vez mais severa. A parte inferior de seu corpo estava repleta de sangue a preocupação nos olhos da Dra Eliz e de Gláu eram evidentes. Consegui ouvi, quase que como um sussurro a voz de Bella pedindo a Gláu que se acontecesse alguma coisa com ela, que Gláu e James cuidassem do bebê e o protegessem de mim, ao ouvir isso me sentia realmente pior do que já estava me sentindo. Estava ali, inútil, vendo meu anjo ir embora.

**- Força Bella, força **– dizia a Dra Eliz

**- Não... não dá... **– a voz fraca de Bella estava praticamente inaudível – **não consigo**

**- Vamos amiga, você consegue **– delicadamente, Gláu enxugava o suor que escorria pela testa de Bella **– vamos, eu vou te ajudar a empurrar**

**- Vamos Bella, mais força... temos que tirar esse bebê daí... ele está começando a entrar em sofrimento... empurre com toda sua força na próxima contração... está coroando**

Vi Bella fazer mais força que das outras vezes, com a ajuda de Gláu e da Dra Eliz até que o choro de meu filho toma o ambiente sendo seguido pelo barulho ensurdecedor dos monitores que estavam ligados a ela. O corpo de meu anjo cai na maca sem vida. Aquele barulho... uma parada cardíaca... Dra Eliz chama os outros auxiliares, que afastam Gláu imediatamente para realizar as manobras de ressuscitação.

**N/B: **que cap. perfeito. Meu Deus quanta coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, tudo de repente vindo à tona, Edward consumido pela culpa. E o que será q aconteceu com o Jasper? E a Bella? Hum… cenas dos próximos cap. mais… como vc's sabem quanto mais reviews mais rápido teremos post. Então Todo mundo clicando ai no botãozinho verde e deixando review.

By: Eliz

_**N/B:**__Caramba... sem palavras Edward, cena extremamente tensa de dramática, mas palavras de Edward não me comovem em nada apenas a situação que por conta de seus atos tornou um mar de horror de dor._

_Eu espero que ele pague por cada segundo que ele fez a Bella sofrer._

_Não se esqueça de deixar a sua review hein ;)_

_Beijinhos _

_Gláu_

**N/B: **Será que a Bella escapa da faca? e o Jasper? Conseguirá o amor de Alice salvá-lo? Embora ansiosos pelos próximos tapas da Gláu no Edward, será q nosso "herói" toma uma atitude? Veremos nos próximos capítulos

Beijos a todas

Ingrid

**N/A: **Gente... Não me matem ok... se vcs me matarem, eu não termino a fic... hihihihi

Em Manaus são 5:41 am, e eu ainda não fui dormir por conta do bendito post pra vocês... Gente, vocês não imaginam o que eu chorei escrevendo esse cap... sério.... foi feio...

Antes de mais nada, muito, muito obrigada mesmo por todas as reviews... Elas me deixam cada vez mais feliz e inspirada a escrever mais rápido... Agora, falando muito, mas muito serio.... se vocês forem legais e deixarem minha caixa de mensagens lotada de reviews... o cap sai mais rápido do que vocês imaginam...

Devo agradecer a ajudas das amigas de longe e de perto que me ajudaram com esse cap, pois, acreditem, ele foi betado não por uma, mas por quatro, repito, quatro pessoas.... cada uma de um canto diferente do Brasil... então MUITO OBRIGADA GLÁU, ELIZ, TATI e INGRID por me ouvirem com minhas idéias loucas na madrugada e darem aqueles arremates que só vocês sabem dar...

Quanto a remissão do Edward... bem, não posso falar muito, mas garanto que será algo GRANDE... realmente grande...

Bem, agora, vocês podem me encontrar num group pra tirar dúvidas e bem... eu fico online... e de vez enquando tem spoiler hihihi NossasFics groups . live. Com

(tirem os espaços)

Respondendo as reviews... sei q faz tempo q não respondo... perdão, mas tá ai

_Elisandra_ – Tava sumida hein... senti sua falta... Bem, ta postado...

_Tatah Ferreira_ – Bem, acho que deu pra perceber que eu não sou tão boazinha assim... as coisas não são tão fáceis quanto parece...

_Chris Carvalho_ – Hahaha, sinceramente, eu também sou fã da Gláu (na verdade, não só a da fic...), afinal, ela fez o que eu e a maioria das leitoras queria fazer; teve coragem de peitar o Edward e dar uns tapas nele... rastejar... bem... ele vai... eu garanto... e to ao bebê... bem, pra ele ser a cara do Edward teria de ser menino...

_Mi, Belle, Ana Cláudia, Deisi e Lary_ – Muito obrigada, fico muito feliz que vocês estejam gostando

_Gabi Pattinson_ – Bem, falar eu não posso, mas, garanto que Edward vai fazer algo GRANDIOSO

_Felisbela_ – Ai que legal, vc já leu outra de sailor... obrigada, antes de mais nada, e, como você sabe... eu ADORO um drama, então... pode vir qualquer coisa

_Helena_ – Concordo que culpa é pouco.... eles vão pagar... Alice nem tanto, mas Edward....

_Juh_ – A Bella está internada agora... mas,bem isso vcs já sabem...

_Mayara_ – Bem, as pessoas da rua levam a Bella pro hospital.. e concordo que o Edward tem que sofrer bastante... é só esperar

_Mary_ – Concordo que Edward tem que pedir perdão de joelhos no milho tanto pra Bella quanto pro Jasper... bem, o Jasper não vai bater nele, pq, afinal de contas, ele tá mal... mas, bem... quem sabe...

_Acdy-chan_ – Sim sim...mas, bem... vc tem uma noção do que vem por ai, né?? Bjus


	11. Chapter 11

_Behind Cap 11_

_E não adianta nem me procurar  
Em outros timbres, outros risos  
Eu estava aqui o tempo todo  
Só você não viu_

_Só por hoje não quero mais te ver  
Só por hoje não vou tomar minha dose de você  
Cansei de chorar feridas que não se fecham, não se curam  
E essa abstinência uma hora vai passar..._

Pitty – Na sua estante

/watch?v=DP3j6hgS4VY

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (N/A: Isso é o barulho do monitor cardíaco ok, pisca)

- Cadê o desfibrilador?? Calibra pra 150... 3, 2, 1, afastar

- 200... 3, 2, 1 afastar

- Vamos, vamos, não morra

- De novo... Eu não vou perder essa paciente – dizia a médica impaciente – Calibra 300... 3, 2,1, afastar

- Chega Dra, já se passaram 10 minutos, declare o óbito

- Não, eu não posso, vamos, declare o óbito

- De novo, mais uma vez, calibra 300... 3, 2, 1 afastar

- Hora do óbito, 16:52

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii................ PI............................ Pi.................................Pi..............................Pi.....

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Estava ali, atrás daqueles malditos vidros, assistindo as tentativas de ressuscitação.

O desespero tomava conta de meu corpo O que eu faria sem Bella? De que valeria viver se ela não existisse?

Mesmo que não fosse para ficar comigo afinal, nem tinha esperança que um dia isso pudesse acontecer de novo. Eu não saberia viver num mundo em que ela não existisse e, se acontecesse algo com ela, eu iria junto.

Sou fraco o suficiente para não suportar a dor da perda.

A cada minuto que se passava, a adrenalina correndo por minhas veias aumentava e o desespero de Dra Eliz também. Ela não hesitou em chamar o marido para socorrer Bells e, numa fração de minutos, ele apareceu correndo pelos corredores escondendo os cabelos por trás de uma bandana preta e entrando na sala de cirurgia. Imediatamente, ele pediu a uma das enfermeiras, adrenalina e, com uma super seringa e habilidade de anos de prática, aplicou a injeção diretamente em seu coração. Dra Eliz tentou novamente o desfibrilador, apesar dos protestos do marido pois, já se passaram quase dez minutos de tentativas frustradas.

Gláu havia sido retirada da sala aos prantos e o bebê, que até aquele momento ainda não sabia o sexo, foi colocado em uma incubadora. As lagrimas escorriam livremente por meu rosto. Daria tudo para que fosse eu no lugar dela e, naquele momento, tomei uma decisão - era algo desesperado, mas totalmente condizente com o que sentia. Se Bella deixasse de existir, eu também deixaria, e, no momento que tomei a decisão, o barulho constante dos monitores oscilou. Bella estava voltando.

Minhas pernas não conseguiam mais conter meu peso apesar de que sentia vontade de pular de felicidade e, comecei a escorregar lentamente até o chão, com o rosto tomado por lágrimas. Gláu apareceu onde estava também com o rosto tomado por lágrimas, mas, ao ver que os monitores indicavam batimentos um sorriso tomou seus lábios e ela se abaixou ao meu lado

- Edward, é um menino... - as lagrimas e os soluços contidos me impediam de responder - Ela quer que se chame Anthony. Foi uma das primeiras coisas que me disse quando nos conhecemos. Se fosse menino, que fosse Anthony e se fosse menina, Carlie

- Anthony... Anthony Swan Cullen... Meu filho.

- Ele ainda vai ter que ficar numa incubadora por algum tempo, afinal, nasceu de sete meses, mas, tudo vai ficar bem, com ele e com Bella pelo menos, é isso o que peço a Deus todos os dias

Quando reuni forças para me levantar novamente, estavam transferindo Bella para uma UTI por conta do tempo que seu coração ficou sem bater. Dr. Derek não entendia como tudo aquilo aconteceu tão rápido, porque até aquele momento... na verdade, ninguém entendia o que havia acontecido.

Meu tempo agora era dividido entre o berçário e a UTI, tanto que, para evitar que fosse em casa, convenci Derek a me "alugar" um dos apartamentos para poder ficar perto deles o tempo todo.

Nos primeiros dias, meu contato com Antony era mínimo, para não dizer zero. Eu apenas podia ver sua pequena incubadora de longe, por trás de vidros e mais vidros, mas, meu pequeno nasceu guerreiro e, muito mais rápido do que qualquer médico poderia imaginar, ele havia ganhado peso e crescido o que já me permitia segura-lo no colo por algum tempo.

A primeira vez que o tomei em meus braços não consegui conter as lágrimas. Era um bebê lindo, como a mãe. Tinha os cabelos num tom que nunca havia visto, um castanho acobreado exótico e especial; ele era branco com as bochechas e boca bem rosadas e tinha olhos verdes como os meus e, a cada dia que se passava, meu filho se mostrava mais esperto e ativo.

Bella permanecia na UTI, ligada a respiradores, ela não acordava de modo voluntário como se esperava e, durante as investigações e exames, Dr. Derek descobriu um sério problema cardíaco que causou a parada durante o parto, o que me encheu ainda mais de culpa, pois, se ela tivesse permanecido ao meu lado, teria se cuidado, ido a médicos...

Mais uma vez eu queria morrer. Meus atos causaram tanta dor a minha pequena que nem eu mesmo queria viver. Seria melhor que ela vivesse em um mundo em que um monstro como eu não existisse.

Apenas pelo simples fato de vê-la ali deitada, ligada a todos aqueles aparelhos e eu aqui cheio de saúde já me fazia ficar com mais e mais ódio de mim mesmo. Eu merecia passar por isso, ela não.

Muito lentamente, meu anjo começou a mostrar sinais de recuperação aos poucos, ela começou a mover os dedos das mãos e dos pés e eu comecei a levar nosso pequeno para ver a mãe.

Quando Anthony entrava naquele leito, de alguma forma, eu sabia que Bella sentia a presença dele. Geralmente era nessas horas que via os suaves movimentos de seu corpo, mas seus olhos nunca se abriam. Eu necessitava daqueles olhos chocolates na minha vida, para me sentir vivo novamente, pois, era como se estivesse em um eterno limbo, como um ser sem alma a procura da salvação, a procura de um anjo

Depois de quase dois meses, nosso bebê já estava pronto para ir para casa. Gláu já havia me comunicado sobre o desejo de Bella e, por maior que fosse minha vontade de cuidar de meu filho, não tinha o direito nem de me aproximar dele.

Mais uma vez, como todos os outros dias, levei nosso Anthony para visitar a mãe que, aquela altura não estava mais na UTI, e sim num apartamento; não estava mais ligada a aparelhos, mas permanecia dormindo

Coloquei Anthony num pequeno berço ao lado da cama, e comecei a acariciar suavemente seu rosto. Todo esse tempo, eu não havia falado ou tocado em Bella e, estar ali, entre ela e nosso filho se tornava tentador demais. Comecei a me aproximar da cama, para acariciar seu rosto quando aconteceu.

Seus olhos, muito lentamente se abriram, e tentaram focar no que acontecia ao seu redor, milhares de perguntas saltavam por aqueles olhos chocolates que eu tanto amava.

Eu vi o pânico em seus olhos e o único som que saiu de sua voz foram pedidos de socorro.

*-*-*-*-*-*

**N/B:** Nhaiii eu sei que eu deveria dizer: " Tadinho do Edward... ele merece uma segunda chance... e blá, blá blá..." Mas, não vou dizer nada disso, porque acho bem merecido tudo pelo o que ele vem passando, não se iguala nem de perto ao sofrimento que a Bella teve, mas confesso que não deixa de ser agoniante...

Bells acordou e deu de cara com Edward e – com toda a razão do mundo – ficou aterrorizada... Aff e agora?

Eu estou louca pra descobrir o que vai acontecer e vocês? Então, que tal apertarem o botão verde aqui embaixo e deixar nossa autora bem feliz?

Tati

**N/B:**Capítulo mais que dramático,quase surtei com ele, e perfeito como sempre

Agora o Edward tá querendo se redimir por tudo cuidando do filho que ele nem quis saber.

Estou fazendo uma campanha "Sofrimento para Edward já"

Apertem o botãozinho verde aqui que a Beka posta mais rápido .

Beijos

Gláu

**N/A: Olá Girls o que acharam do taser hein?? Gostaram??? Querem outro???**

**Bem, como eu estou muuuuuito boazinha esses dias, vou passar o link de um vídeo spoiler de behind.... minhas betas amadas sabem do que estou falando.... a única coisa que posso dizer é que... bem.... tem a ver com o Edward hihihihi /watch?v=myffOyVMCj4 **

**Bem, Edward é o pai de um menino.... mas uma coisa... ninguém quer noticias do Jasper???**

**Continuem acompanhando ok!**

**Ah, lembrei... tô com duas novas fics, em parceria com a Tati (Stars, Survivor, Savage Sex Love, Aliança Profana). Chamam-se "O despertar de uma submissa" (.net/s/5774260/1/) que é BPOV e "O olhar de um dominador" (.net/s/5774268/1/) que é EPOV. Espero que vocês também acompanhem**

**Bjus a Todas e não esqueçam... Reviews fazem nascer caps.... **


	12. Chapter 12

Olá meninas

Aguem quer um pouco de Jasper POV???

Estava lendo umas noticias sobre a saga, até que li duas coisas que valem a pena serem compartinhadas/lembradas

A pré-produção de amanhecer começou. Vocês podem conferir no http:// www. imdb. com/ title/ tt1324999/

O Rob, nas filmagens de Bel Ami, vai fazer uma cena com 40 mulheres nuas.... http:// .com /2010 /02 / robert-pattinson-vai-filmar-com-40-mulheres-nuas-em-bel-ami /

"A cena será filmado em uma casa em Kent. Os produtores vão transformar um edifício em um lustre do século 19 francês, sala de jantar Laden, onde o ator britânico será visto brincando com 40 senhoras.

_"No Crepúsculo é tudo paixão reprimida. Mas essas cenas não vão deixar nada à imaginação. Vai ser tudo de bom gosto, feito com muita luz de velas e rendas, mas será a coisa mais sexy que ele já fez e deixará suas fãs do sexo feminino ainda mais animadas ",_ disse uma pessoa da equipe."

Bem, mediante essas informações, que não tem nada a ver com a fic, mas que me deram a disposição pra começar a escrever.... deixo o cap pra vcs

Ah, bem... e entrem no group "Nossas Fics" group1144919 groupsim. Com. Lá vocês me encontram praticamente todos os dias, e, bem, por lá eu sempre solto spoilers....

Beijocas

**Behind - **Cap 12

É difícil de aceitar,  
Recomeçar do zero,  
Levantar e caminhar  
Perceber que quem se ama,  
Já não se importa com você,  
E acordar sozinho ouvindo o som da sua TV  
Chegou a hora de recomeçar

Acreditar, que pode ser, melhor assim, tentar crescer,  
Fingir feliz te deixar para depois,  
A cada dia que eu morrer  
Espero que você morra!

Não sei viver sem ter você – CPM 22 watch?v=a5ro4elXk8Y

*0*o*0*o*0*o*0*o*0*o*0*o*0*o*0*o*0*o*0*o*0*o*0*o*0*o*0*

**Alice POV**

Jasper estava desacordado, no chão do quarto, com diversas garrafas de wisky vazias ao seu redor e um vidro de remédios pada dormir próximo de suas mãos. Sua respiração era lenta; quase imperceptivel. Graças a Deus Emmett estava comigo na hora. Ele saiu carregando Jasper como uma pluma porta a fora, enquanto eu tentava ligar para Edward para pedir socorro, mas Edward estava envolvido em seus próprios problemas para se preocupar comigo no momento. Ele tambem estava tomado pela culpa, assim como eu. Mas, de um modo bizarro, sentia que ele tinha algo mais para se sentir culpado. Era como se ele tivesse feito algo imperdoavel a Bella. Algo vergonhoso ao ponto dele não ter me contado. Mil possibilidades se passavam em minha cabeça. O que ele esconderia naquele quarto, ao ponto de não permitir que ninguem entrasse nele?

Mais rápido do que poderia registrar, Jasper estava em uma ambulância. Ele permanecia desacordado, o que me deixava mais aflita. Acho que somente depois que visse aqueles olhos verdes poderia me sentir, no minimo relaxada. Pois felicidade, eu só poderia ter com ele ao meu lado.

Assim que chegamos no hospital, levaram Jasper para realizar uma lavagem estomacal. Retiraram cerca de 20 comprimidos de seu estômago, e depois o deixaram em observação por cerca de um dia e meio, ainda sedado. Eu não sai do lado de seu leito durante todo o tempo em que ele esteve desacordado. Faria qualquer coisa para que nossa pequena tivesse o pai ao seu lado. Qualquer sacrifício seria pouco para compensar um pouco da dor que eu causei.

A medida que o tempo passava e, as respostas que os médicos esperavam que Jasper demonstrasse não apareciam, meu desespero aumentava, pois, se eu perdesse Jasper, não teria porque me manter aqui. Além de minha pequena Tati, não havia nada que me ligasse a Chicago ou aos Cullens, e, então, comecei a considerar a possibilidade de me mudar.

Dois dias depois do resgate Jasper acordou, mas, não era o mesmo Jasper Withlock Masen Cullen que eu conheci. Seus olhos verdes, lindos, estavam escurecidos. Tomados pelo ódio.

O corpo de Jasper estava vivo, mas, o Jasper que eu conheci, não estava ali

**Jasper POV**

Parte de mim morreu

O Jasper Masen Cullen, idiota romântico e que acreditava no amor eterno morreu

Jasper Withlock Cullen estava de volta

Existe uma diferença entre Jasper Masen Cullen e Jasper Withlock Masen Cullen. Minha mãe. Eu sou o que se pode chamar de escorregada, que sempre esteve ali, para mostrar que o grande advogado, moralista e baluarte da moral e dos bons costumes Carlisle Masen Cullen também não conseguiu resistir ao charme de uma estagiária gostosa, que, pra seu azar, estava no período fértil. Minha mãe, Claire Withlock estava formando em direito quando conseguiu a bolsa de estágio na Cullen Advocacia, que era e ainda é uma das vagas de estágio mais concorridas de todo o pais. Porem, ela não resistiu ao charme e ao olhar de predador de Carlisle. Acabou que, depois da festa de confraternização de natal, eles terminaram a noite num motel de luxo. Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha três anos, e, desde então, tenho morado com minha madrasta e meu meio irmão Edward.

Pelo menos, era assim que eu o considerava

Morei com Edward dos três até os dezessete anos, quando ele foi para a faculdade. Mesmo quando estávamos morando em casas distintas, mantínhamos contato quase diário. Sempre fomos parceiros em tudo, compartilhando das idéias mais secretas. Edward e eu éramos mais que irmãos, e, entre nós não haviam distinções por eu não ser filho de Esmé. Eu inclusive, me levantei contra o resto da família, quando eles se opuseram ao casamento de Edward com Bella, por era não ser herdeira de nenhuma fortuna. Edward estava apaixonado de verdade. Ele havia encontrado uma mulher boa, decente, de caráter e educada para ser a mãe dos filhos dele, e eu estava muito feliz com a felicidade de meu irmão. Com a convivência Bella também passou a ser como uma irmã para mim. Ela era meiga e doce. Sempre devotada a Edward e a todos os seus possíveis pedidos. Sempre tentando antecipar seus desejos e até se isolando pelo ciúme que ele sentia.

Não que houvesse um motivo real para que ele se preocupasse, longe disso, Bella sempre foi uma pessoa muito reservada, que havia passado a maior parte de sua vida interna em um colégio de freiras e estava fazendo faculdade de direito quando conheceu Edward, mas, independente disso, aquele ar de inocência que seu rosto mantinha, fazia com que qualquer lobo mau se apaixonasse. Olhos castanhos e esperançosos e um corpo com as curvas nos lugares certos. Mas, nada disso de fato me atraia, afinal, eu tinha minha fadinha. Aquela que me fez entender cedo o que é o amor e a vontade de formar uma família. E pensar que eu pensei em formar uma família com ela.

Mas ela não soube respeitar nem meus sentimentos por ela e muito menos a família que meu irmão estava construindo. Eles mantiveram um caso por três anos, ou seja, quando Edward conheceu Bella eles já estavam juntos. É bem possível que eles tenha usado Bella para disfarçar o relacionamento dos dois. Agora, porque não assumiram tudo de uma vez, no lugar de brincar com os sentimentos dos outros? Porque se fazer de vítima de uma traição inescrupulosa que nem ao menos aconteceu, quando você pula da cama de Cullen para outro? Por que usar o corpo da mulher que mais o amou na vida, a que deu a virgindade a ele, pois eu ainda posso ouvir seu tom arrogante em dizer que seria o único na vida dela, tratá-la como uma prostituta e exibir seu corpo em minha frente para humilhá-la ainda mais?

Isso é ser um Cullen? Usar os outros ao seu bel prazer e depois jogar fora apenas os bagaços?

Porque se é, não faço questão de ser

E, a partir de agora, eu serei Jasper Withlock, um sobrevivente de toda essa crueldade e falsidade, que faria tudo para que eles pagassem pelo que fizeram a mim e a Bella

Quando acordei, Alice estava em uma cadeira junto a minha cama. Ela tinha uma aparência cansada, e sua barriga já se mostrava saliente o que me causou um súbito enjôo, afinal, aquele bebê era a prova viva de sua promiscuidade. Dormindo, do jeito que estava ela parecia um anjo. O anjo com o qual eu sonhei por toda minha vida, mas, quando ela abriu seus olhos, uma ira sem tamanho tomou meu corpo Aqueles olhos que um dia me fascinaram, agora mostravam uma inocência capazes de comover qualquer um, mas, eu já estava vacinado contra isso. Eu não acreditava mais na inocência daquele olhar

- Jazz, amor, como você está?? - ela se aproximava de minha cama, tentando tocar meu rosto, que, prontamente virei para o lado oposto

- Não toque em mim, não toque. Você não merece minha dor nem a minha atenção

- Mas... mas Jasper, as suas palavras ..

-Pra você ver como eu era burro... achar que você merecia meu amor, minha vida. E ainda me sentir culpado por sua raiva quando eu não tinha culpa nenhuma, não é?? eu sei que você só está aqui agora porque descobriu tudo, porque caso contrario, pouco importaria eu ter morrido ou não , ou melhor, teria facilitado as coisas entre você e Edward, certo? - o tom que eu usava era cruel, irônico, o que arrancava lágrimas de Alice e satisfaziam meu ego - agora, te digo uma coisa, não irrite o Edward. Ele quando está com raiva, pode ser bem cruel, e despedaçar você, assim como ele fez com a Bella ou vai me dizer que não sabe o que ele fez com a esposinha que ele jurou amor eterno?? Se bem que, convenhamos jurar amor e manter um caso com a cunhada deve ser meio complicado Mas diga, ele te contou o que fez?? Vocês devem ter rido muito de nós não é?

- Por favor Jasper, não fale isso... eu nunca riria de você

- Oh por Deus Alice, e eu sou o Cedric Digory. Vai dizer pra mim agora que vocês não riram ao lembrar da dor da Bella, estuprada e abandonada sozinha na rua sabe deus como. Foi uma vingança cruel me fazer assistir aquilo tudo sem poder fazer nada para protegê-la, tentar encontrá-la e não conseguir, querer saber se ao menos ela está viva ou morta e, ainda, apesar de tudo, nutrir um amor que cada vez mais me feria. Me sentir culpado por você, por tudo. Sentir vontade de ser o pai de seu filho, sem saber que era do meu irmão. Agora, quer saber, não interessa mais.

**NB:**Go Jasper ...é isso ai judia mesmo da Alice ... ela tem que sofrer e muito ainda ...muito drama pela frente e agora o que será que Alice vai fazer hein ???E Jasper vai aceita-lá???

Muitas emoções

Não se esqueçam de deixar a sua review

Beijos

Gláucia


	13. Chapter 13

_**Behind Cap 13**_

Bella POV

Eu já não conseguia contar o tempo. A única coisa que sentia era a dor incomensurável me rasgando. Fazia força, muita força para que meu bebê viesse ao mundo. Conseguia ouvir ao longe as vozes da Dra Eliz e o toque suave de Gláu em minha testa, e por incrível que pareça, sentia o olhar pesado de Edward sob meu corpo, o que seria impossível, afinal, o que Edward Cullen estaria fazendo num hospital, ainda mais acompanhando meu parto?

_- Força Bella, força __– dizia a Dra Eliz_

_- Não... não dá... __– a voz fraca de Bella estava praticamente inaudível – __não consigo_

_- Vamos amiga, você consegue __– delicadamente, Gláu enxugava o suor que escorria pela testa de Bella __– vamos, eu vou te ajudar a empurrar_

_- Vamos Bella, mais força... temos que tirar esse bebê daí... ele está começando a entrar em sofrimento... empurre com toda sua força na próxima contração... está coroando_

Fiz força, uma força descomunal até ouvir o som do choro de meu bebê.

E então uma dor muito forte no peito

Escuridão

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era como se estivesse perdida em meio ao vazio. Sentia meus braços e pernas pesados. Conseguia sentir a presença de pessoas ao meu redor. Passos firmes ao redor de minha cama. O perfume másculo de Edward por vezes tomava meus sentidos e isto só reforçava o quão longe da realidade minha mente estava.

.

.

.

.

Minha mente vagava em milhares de pensamentos. Onde estaria meu bebê? Seria um menino ou uma menina? Estaria saudável? Por vezes, um suave perfume de colônia infantil tomava minhas narinas, como se um bebê estivesse muito próximo de mim. Esperava sinceramente que fosse meu bebê. Meu pequeno Anthony ou pequena Carlie.

Em meus sonhos, meu bebê teria os olhos verdes e os cabelos num tom de bronze como os do pai. Meu bebê, minha vida agora. Tudo o que me restou de minha antiga vida. Se pudesse, mudaria de nome, de país, qualquer coisa que me afastasse daquele passado que queria enterrar. Estava enterrada na escuridão. Na escuridão que tomou conta de minha alma. A única coisa que quebrava aquela escuridão eram lembranças. Os olhos cobiçosos de Jacob em meu corpo quando tinha cerca de 15 anos e ainda nem sabia o que era cobiça em uma das minhas férias escolares; os olhos verdes como esmeraldas de Edward transmitindo o que eu julgava como amor profundo junto ao juiz de paz quando nos casamos e Edward novamente, tomando meu corpo com fúria com seus olhos gélidos, me reduzindo a pó, atirando aquelas notas sob meu corpo, me humilhando enquanto esfregava o chão do restaurante, me fazendo sentir como se fosse a pior das criaturas.

Muito lentamente, meu corpo começou a emergir das sombras. Lentamente, consegui retomar o controle de meus dedos das mãos e dos pés, meus membros não estavam tão rígidos quanto antes. Sentia-me mais leve sempre que o suave perfume infantil tomava meus sentidos.

Ate quem um dia, meus instintos resolveram me atentar do perigo.

Meu corpo todo saiu da escuridão, e ao abrir meus olhos, vejo a mão de Edward seguindo em direção ao meu rosto.

Um grito de pânico saiu pela minha garganta.

Pavor tomou conta de mim.

_**- Por favor, Edward, não... Não me machuque**_ – lágrimas incontroláveis escorriam por meu rosto. Lagrimas que não conseguia evitar _**– Eu já paguei demais por tudo. Por favor... só.... me deixe seguir com minha vida**_

_**- Bella... **_– suas palavras eram entrecortadas, como se estivesse reunindo forças para falar. Como se estivesse em choque _**– Bella, calma... eu não vou te machucar**_ – sua mão se aproximava de meu rosto e ele estava entre o berço e minha cama.

_**- Se afasta de mim e de meu bebê. **_– um pânico maior ainda me tomou. Ele queria meu filho? Por isso estava aqui? Eu queria correr, pegar meu bebê e fugir dali. Fugir daqueles olhos que me perseguiam noite e dia. Eu sabia que ele estava ali pelo meu filho, que também era dele, mas, a idéia de meu bebê, tão frágil, nas mãos dele me feria mais que qualquer coisa que eu tenha passado. Porque só eu sabia o quão perverso Edward poderia ser. Eu passei pela experiência de pedir pela morte noite e dia para diminuir meu sofrimento e ela não chegar

_**- Se afasta do meu bebê... Sai, sai daqui me deixa pelo amor de deus. Eu não agüento mais**_ - meu corpo tremia incontrolavelmente _**- Se o seu medo é pelo bebê, não se preocupe mesmo se fosse seu, eu não lhe pediria nada. Eu não sujaria o amado nome da família Cullen com meu bebê. Carlisle não precisa se preocupar com um bastardo e nem Alice com um possível meio-irmão para o bebê de vocês No fim, as coisas vão ser como sempre deveriam ter sido. Uma união entre o príncipe e a princesa sem a plebéia pra atrapalhar Edward Cullen e Alice Brandon -**_ um sorriso irônico escapou por meus lábios ao pensar nos dois aos quais confiei minha vida e meus maiores segredos _**- Realmente, não sei como cheguei a sonhar que o príncipe encantado iria se apaixonar pela criada do castelo, ou acreditar que Alice poderia ser minha fada madrinha... Só se a fada der uns pegas no príncipe.**_

_**- Bella, Bells, nós precisamos conversar**_

_**- Não, não nós não temos o que conversar. Você já me disse tudo nas ultimas vezes que nos vimos. Vamos lá, deixa eu lembrar: Prostituta barata, vagabunda, traidora, mentirosa, puta, vendida esqueci de algum?? -**_ Os olhos de Edward mostraram um lampejo de dor e culpa, mas, eu não consegui me comover com isso _**- Eu acho que não. Então, eu já sei o que sou e não vou mais me enganar quanto a isso.**_

_**- Bells **_- Uma lágrima solitária escorreu por seu rosto enquanto ele esticava sua mão em direção ao meu rosto, o que me fez instintivamente dar uma bofetada em seu rosto

_**- Não toque em mim, não toque. Não posso te oferecer o que você quer. Eu tenho nojo de mim, nojo de você. **__**Não toque em mim -**_ meu corpo todo tremia em espasmos violentos de pânico e dor _**- Eu não quero mais chorar por você Edward. Me deixe pelo amor de deus. Você queria me destruir pronto, conseguiu. Eu não agüento mais isso**__** não agüento mais ser tomada por lembranças. Não agüento mais essa dor. Por favor, Edward, se ainda sente alguma coisa boa por mim, me deixe. Deixe-me juntar meus cacos e tentar seguir em frente**_

E nesse momento, Dra Eliz entra com Gláu para pegar meu bebê. Meu pequeno Anthony Swan. Meu tesouro. Havia algo de estranho entre os olhares trocados entre Gláu e Edward, principalmente quando ela o arrastou pelo braço quarto a fora.

Eu não conseguia pensar em muitas coisas lógicas no momento, apenas que eu precisava fugir dali, o mais rápido o possível.

Precisava fugir de Edward.

Reuni toda a força que podia resolvi fazer o pedido mais louco da minha vida. Ao ver a Dra Eliz junto ao berço de meu pequeno, subitamente, uma onda de coragem tomou meu corpo. Não podia deixar meu bebê cair nas mãos de Edward.

_**- Dra Eliz, por favor, eu preciso de sua ajuda.**_

_**- Diga Bella, em que posso ser útil?**_

_**- Eu preciso ir embora daqui, agora mesmo se possível, e Edward não pode ficar sabendo**_ – a incompreensão passou por seus olhos o que me fez respirar fundo e terminar de contar um pouco de minha história - _**Sei que devo parecer louca de querer fugir de meu marido, mas, tudo o que posso falar é que ele me machucou... Machucou-me muito. Eu não posso deixar meu bebê nas mãos dele.**_

_**- Bella querida, você ainda não está bem. Pra onde você quer ir já que não vai voltar pra sua casa? Eu posso até liberar sua saída, mas, você tem que ir para um lugar com a devida assistência. Você precisa de cuidados que só um médico pode oferecer, Não pode sair assim.**_

_**- Eu, eu não sei... Mas eu não posso ficar aqui a mercê dele.**_

_**- Então, vamos fazer o seguinte: você vai pra minha casa. Lá pelo menos você vai ter os cuidados que precisa enquanto melhora, e, depois, você pode tentar falar com ele novamente, ou tenta seguir sua vida.**_

Reuni minhas poucas coisas em uma fração de minutos e segui dali deixando um bilhete para Gláu, assegurando que entraria em contato.

Mais uma vez recomeçaria minha vida do zero.

Só que agora, com meu tesouro nos braços.

E, por ele, eu seria forte. Eu enfrentaria tudo e a todos para defendê-lo, até mesmo meu maior pesadelo: Edward Cullen.

N/B: Meu Deus, sempre cheio de emoções esses cap. Sinceramente fico com muita pena da Bella, mas também não tem como não ter pena do Edward corroído pela culpa. Muito ansiosa pelos próximos post; que estou sentindo q serão muito...PERFEITOS.

Agora amores, quero todos apertando o batãozinho verde e deixando review, pois quanto mais review, mais a autora feliz. Rsrs

Bjus: Eliz

N/A: Gente,

Mais uma vez a Bella tá fugindo de Edward. Sinceramente, se eu estivesse no lugar dela, também fugiria. Espero que essa nova fase da vida dela seja, pelo menos mais tranqüila, mas, bem... nunca se sabe...

Bjus a todas

Beka


	14. Chapter 14

Behind Cap 14

**Bella POV**

Sai daquele hospital pelos fundos com meu tesouro no colo. Eu não podia me arriscar a ser vista por Edward. Eu não queria que ele olhasse muito para Anthony. Era impossível negar a semelhança, mesmo sendo apenas um bebê. Olhos verdes profundos, cabelos num tom acobreado único. Eu praticamente via o belo rapaz que meu Thony iria se tornar daqui a alguns anos, assim como o pai.

Desde que conheci Edward, comecei a fantasiar como seriam nossos filhos. Era engraçado ver como as coisas mudam. "Nossos filhos" é uma expressão que não existe mais. Eu tinha meu filho e ele teria os dele, mesmo tendo aquele pedaço dele em meus braços como agora. Ele era a única coisa boa que me restou. Por ele eu viveria mais um dia. E, em horas como essas, me lembrava de uma musica da minha adolescência, onde ouvia "_Só por hoje, não quero mais te ver. Só por hoje não vou tomar minha dose de você. Cansei de chorar feridas que não se fecham e não se curam. E essa abstinência uma hora, vai passar"_ Eu iria aprender a viver sem Edward. Teria que conseguir. Mesmo com todas as feridas se abrindo novamente como estavam agora, eu teria que levantar minha cabeça e recomeçar.

A convivência com Eliz e Derek era muito tranqüila. Na verdade, eu praticamente não tinha contato com eles. Não poderia incomodar mais do que já fazia, afinal, eles me acolheram em sua casa, sem me conhecer, sem exigir nada e com meu Anthony nos braços, e, como voto de confiança contei minha história a eles. Meu sonho e pesadelo. Assim eles puderam entender a razão de meu medo de ser encontrada por Edward, mas, ainda assim me estimulavam a procurá-lo, a ouvi-lo. Eu sabia que eles conheceram Edward no período em que fiquei internada e, provavelmente ouviram seu discurso de bom moço que encanta a todos

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

_Seus olhos, muito lentamente se abriram, e tentaram focar no que acontecia ao seu redor, milhares de perguntas saltavam por aqueles olhos chocolates que eu tanto amava._

_Eu vi o pânico em seus olhos e o único som que saiu de sua voz foram pedidos de socorro._

_**- Por favor, Edward, não... Não me machuque**_ – lágrimas incontroláveis escorriam por seu rosto. Lagrimas de uma dor profunda que eu mesmo causei._**– Eu já paguei demais por tudo. Por favor... só.... me deixe seguir com minha vida**_

_**- Bella... **_– Em seus olhos, eu conseguia ver uma dor tão grande, mas, acima de qualquer coisa, medo. Eu precisava reunir forças para não tentar me aproximar _**– Bella, calma... eu não vou te machucar**_ – estendi minha mão para fazer um carinho em seu rosto, para confortá-la, o que imediatamente fez seu corpo resetar em pânico

_**- Se afasta de mim e de meu bebê. **_– Milhares de pensamentos passavam por seus olhos castanhos. Milhares de situações que aconteceram nos cinco meses em que estivemos separados. Milhares de fantasmas passavam por seus olhos. Fantasmas que eu criei e me atormentavam dia e noite _**- Se afasta do meu bebê... Sai, sai daqui me deixa pelo amor de deus. Eu não agüento mais**_ – seu corpo tremia com medo e raiva _**- Se o seu medo é pelo bebê, não se preocupe mesmo se fosse seu, eu não lhe pediria nada. Eu não sujaria o amado nome da família Cullen com meu bebê. Carlisle não precisa se preocupar com um bastardo e nem Alice com um possível meio-irmão para o bebê de vocês No fim, as coisas vão ser como sempre deveriam ter sido. Uma união entre o príncipe e a princesa sem a plebéia pra atrapalhar Edward Cullen e Alice Brandon -**_ um sorriso irônico escapou por seus lábios e me atingiu como uma bofetada _**- Realmente, não sei como cheguei a sonhar que o príncipe encantado iria se apaixonar pela criada do castelo, ou acreditar que Alice poderia ser minha fada madrinha... Só se a fada der uns pegas no príncipe.**_

_**- Bella, Bells, nós precisamos conversar**_ – Eu queria explicar, queria contar que sabia de tudo. Queria pedir perdão por tudo, mas as palavras não formavam frases com sentido em minha cabeça. Nenhum pedido de desculpas seria suficiente para amenizar o que eu fiz

_**- Não, não nós não temos o que conversar. Você já me disse tudo nas ultimas vezes que nos vimos. Vamos lá, deixa eu lembrar: Prostituta barata, vagabunda, traidora, mentirosa, puta, vendida esqueci de algum?? –**_ Cada uma daquelas palavras que eu mesmo usei me atingia profundamente. Cada uma delas me lembrava do monstro que sou. Cada uma mostrava o quão indigno do menor dos sentimentos que ela teve por mim, porque, mesmo que tudo aquilo fosse verdade, eu não tinha o direito de fazer o que fiz _**- Eu acho que não. Então, eu já sei o que sou e não vou mais me enganar quanto a isso.**_

_**- Bells **_- Uma lágrima solitária escorreu por meu rosto. Naquele momento, eu não me importava mais com status, dinheiro ou orgulho. A única coisa que poderia querer era diminuir a dor que ela sentia, _nem que para isso, eu precisasse dar minha vida_. Involuntariamente, estendi uma mão em direção em seu rosto para secar suas lagrimas, o que a fez responder com uma bofetada

_**- Não toque em mim, não toque. Não posso te oferecer o que você quer. Eu tenho nojo de mim, nojo de você. **__**Não toque em mim. Eu não quero mais chorar por você Edward. Me deixe pelo amor de deus. Você queria me destruir pronto, conseguiu. Eu não agüento mais isso**__** não agüento mais ser tomada por lembranças. Não agüento mais essa dor. Por favor, Edward, se ainda sente alguma coisa boa por mim, me deixe. Deixe-me juntar meus cacos e tentar seguir em frente**_

Dra Eliz e Gláu entraram no quarto e Gláu me arrasta para fora do quarto. É praticamente palpável o clima que se formou. Apesar de tudo, sentia uma felicidade sem tamanho por ver Bella acordada. _Eu faria tudo o que fosse necessário para ver Bella saudável e feliz, mesmo que isso significasse ficar longe dela para sempre_. Os olhos acusadores de Gláu eram como flechas me lembrando de tudo. Suas palavras, duras e preocupadas reforçavam minha idéia. Eu deveria me afastar de Bella e de nosso filho, mas, precisava esclarecer tudo, contar tudo antes de partir e, assegurar a ela a estabilidade necessária para que se restabelecesse.

Mas ela sumiu

Seu apartamento estava vazio, assim como o berço que a minutos atras estava com nosso filho

O desespero tomou conta de mim. Procurei em todos os cantos daquele hospital, cada pedacinho. Comecei a correr por aqueles corredores já tão conhecidos, parando médicos e enfermeiros, perguntando por ela. Eu queria gritar. Esbofetear a cara daqueles seguranças idiotas que não conseguiam me dar nenhuma informação

Derek me parou, me sacudindo em meio a recepção, tentando controlar meu surto de pânico e raiva. Desta vez, eu tinha certeza que ela não iria a casa de Gláu, o que me apavorava ainda mais

Para onde ela iria com um bebê de três meses no colo?

Minhas opções estavam se esgotando. Bella não conhecia muitas pessoas na cidade. Para onde ela iria?

Peguei meu carro e sai a toda velocidade do hospital rumo a sede da MC para iniciar minhas buscas. Iria colocar toda minha equipe de segurança para esquadrinhar aquela cidade atrás dela.

Eu tinha que encontrá-la

Eu tinha que pedir perdão

Naquele mesmo dia, à noite, recebi um estranho telefonema do Dr Derek, marcando um almoço comigo para o dia seguinte. As horas custavam a passar. Eu, mais uma vez, não consegui dormir a noite. Na verdade, desde o dia em que soube da verdade, não conseguia mais dormir uma noite inteira. Todas as vezes que fechava meus olhos, aqueles fantasmas tomavam conta de meus pensamentos

Eu ouvia a voz de Charlie dizendo _"eu a mandei embora Edward apesar da criança em consideração a você"_. Não eram as palavras dele que me feriam, mas, saber minha resposta aquelas palavras _"Ainda bem que você fez isso. Não quero saber de nenhum bastardo, muito menos da sua filha querendo meu dinheiro" _

_"Quinhentos dólares está de bom tamanho pelos seus serviços não é... afinal você não é uma mercadoria nova"_ Aquela era a frase mais recorrente. Eu hoje sentia como ferro em brasa o peso daquelas palavras. Saber que ela se sentia assim por minhas palavras _"Você sabia que ela chegou a pensar em se prostituir pela fome?? Que ela se sentia assim depois do que você fez??"_ Saber que eu permiti, que eu compactuei, que fiquei feliz com tudo o que estava acontecendo com ela. Saber que, graças a mim, ela esteve na rua, com fome, ferida "_O vendedor me disse que foi __uma mulher quem vendeu, que estava com parte do rosto e do corpo em carne viva, e que tinha olhos da cor do chocolate, mas parecia uma mendiga,que não queria vender, mas estava com fome ... Edward, pelo amor de deus, olhos cor de chocolate..."_ Saber que, apesar de tudo, ela me protegeu, me poupou, se preocupou comigo enquanto eu festejava sua desgraça fazia com que eu afundasse mais e mais num mundo sombrio

Eu não merecia seu perdão, mas precisava implorar que ela me ouvisse

Ela não merecia viver num mundo em que monstros como eu existissem

Mas, eu iria consertar tudo. Não que um dia eu mereça ao menos seu olhar, mas eu iria pagar por tudo o que fiz. _Eu daria minha vida a ela_

Derek me disse que Bella estava em sua casa. Meu primeiro impulso foi seguir imediatamente para a casa dele e me ajoelhar diante seus pés, mas, Derek me fez prometer que eu não a procuraria em sua casa. Ele disse que ela entrou em pânico ao me ver e pediu ajuda a Eliz que a acolheu na casa deles com nosso filho. Eu prometi que não iria a casa deles, mas, nada me impedia de vê-la, mesmo que de longe. Meus seguranças já sabiam onde procurar e o que procurar

Todos os dias, eu ia até a esquina da casa deles, sempre no mesmo horário. O horário em que ela passava para levar nosso filho para passear. Vê-la, mesmo que por poucos minutos, caminhando lentamente com nosso filho em um carrinho, enchia meu coração de paz e esperança

Queria me aproximar, queria falar com ela

Queria pedir perdão

E, cada dia, a tentação se mostrava maior. Cada dia se mostrava mais dificil vê-la passar sem falar nada, sem tocá-la. Sem abraçá-la. Sem beijá-la

Eu sentia falta de tudo. De seu sorriso para mim. De seu corpo, de seus beijos, seus abraços, seus suspiros, seus bocejos, seus olhos. Ela passava em minha mente a todos os momentos

Até que um dia, eu não resisti

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

Era mais um dia como todos os outros. Mais um dia da minha nova rotina criada.

Depois de tentar ocupar minha mente com tudo o que eu achava possível, saí para mais um dos meus diários passeios com Thony.

Talvez esses fossem os únicos momentos em que eu realmente me permitia pensar um pouco sobre tudo.

Eu amo Anthony com toda a intensidade do meu ser, é apenas por ele que tento me manter sã, mas é impossível olhar pra ele e não ser tomada por uma enxurrada de emoções

É impossível fitar seus olhos e não lembrar os olhos - que um dia iluminaram a minha vida - de Edward. Olhos que hoje eu não poderia sequer imaginar reencontrar.

Tudo, absolutamente tudo em Anthony me lembra Edward. Era como se ele estivesse ali, nos meus braços, para me lembrar a todo o momento, do amor que eu ainda sentia por Edward. Sim, eu não poderia negar que ainda o amo, mas o medo, pavor que sinto ou lembrar tudo o que ele foi capaz de me fazer, se tornam maiores do que qualquer outra coisa. Principalmente porque não temia só por mim, mas por meu pequeno anjo também.

Sentei-me em um banco, na mesma praça que sempre ia, e como se reconhecesse aquele gesto, Anthony se remexeu inquieto no meu colo. Eu o acariciei e levei sua boquinha até o meu seio.

Era nesses momentos, que eu me sentia uma mãe de verdade.

Eu não tinha muito que oferecer a Thony, na verdade eu não tinha nada, além do meu amor e dedicação e isso estava me enlouquecendo cada vez mais.

Se Edward estivesse conosco, tudo seria tão diferente...

Ao pensar nisso, um lagrima solitária escorreu por meu rosto.

Edward não estaria conosco, agora e nunca. Era assim que deveria ser para o bem de Anthony. E, saber que ele iria oferecer todo seu amor e sua dedicação a outro bebê, fazia com que, de um modo estranho, minha dor aumentasse.

Outro bebê teria tudo àquilo que o meu pequeno merecia e tinha o direito de ter. Mas eu não podia, de maneira alguma, permitir que Edward o tirasse de mim porque eu tenho certeza, era isso que ele faria no momento em que ele tivesse certeza que Thony era seu... e de quem mais ele seria, se eu amei apenas ele?

Como eu seguiria em frente sem o meu tesouro?

Não.

Eu estava fazendo o certo. E saber disso era o que me dava forças para suportar a saudade esmagadora e a dor constante da sua ausência.

Os momentos em que eu me permitia olhar para Anthony e admirar toda a sua beleza, uma copia fiel de Edward, eram os momentos em que eu também me permitia de alguma forma estar próximo dele. Eu sabia de todo o meu ser, que isso era provavelmente a pior coisa que eu fazia. Eu deveria odia-lo acima de tudo, a todo o momento, arrancá-lo do meu coração. Mas olhando agora pra Anthony, tão tranqüilo, indiferente a toda confusão em que estamos metidos, fica impossível não voltar a sonhar com tudo o que costumávamos sonhar juntos: uma família.

Suavemente deslizei minha mão pelo rosto de Thony e sorri ao vê-lo fazer um biquinho. Tentei niná-lo e mesmo sem perceber comecei a cantarolar baixinho uma canção de ninar. Ela se acalmava tão facilmente ao som da minha voz.

Ainda cantarolando deixei que meus olhos vagassem distraidamente por toda a praça. Estava estranhamente calma. Algumas poucas crianças brincavam ao lado de suas mães do outro lado da praça. Uma delas parecia me olhar e foi impossível deixar de sorrir pra ela. Mais uma vez, deixei que meus olhos passeassem sem focar em nada em especial, apenas tentando afastar toda a confusão que se instalava sobre mim toda a vez em que eu estava assim, tão próxima de Anthony.

Finalmente Anthony adormeceu e eu voltei meu olhar em sua direção. O afastei um pouco do meu peito e fiquei alguns segundos brincando distraidamente com seus fios de cabelo acobreado. Quando finalmente decidi que era hora de voltar para casa. Já estava começando a correr um vento frio, e tudo o que eu não queria era que Anthony pegasse um resfriado. Já estávamos dando tanto trabalho e despesas para Liz e Derek...

Me levantei cuidadosamente e coloquei Anthony em seu carinho com o máximo de cuidado possível, o cobri com uma manta e me levantei pronta para seguir pra casa.

No momento em que meus olhos se focaram no caminho a minha frente, eu senti como se meu coração estivesse sendo arrancado. Eu não podia acreditar que estava vendo o que os meus olhos me mostravam.

Bem ali, a minha frente, a alguns passos de distancia. Eu podia ver claramente Edward nos olhando.

Por um momento pensei que fosse apenas uma visão que eu mesma estava projetando. Seu olhar parecia tão carinhoso. Como um pai olharia o seu filho.

Mas no momento em que meus olhos se encontraram com o dele, eu percebi que ele era real.

Ele me olhava com um misto de cautela e desespero.

Todo o meu corpo tremeu.

Edward estava ali. Parado a minha frente e se eu não fizesse algo logo, ele levaria o meu pequeno de mim. Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia me mexer, era como se todo o meu corpo tivesse congelado. Apesar dos tremores que me sacudiam.

Mas no momento em que ele deu o primeiro passo em nossa direção, uma espécie de descarga de adrenalina se abateu sobre mim. Eu não conseguia pensar em absolutamente nada, apenas que eu precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível

Eu precisa encontrar uma forma de desaparecer, mais uma vez.

Sem pensar em absolutamente mais nada, virei o carrinho de Anthony na direção contraria e antes mesmo que eu percebesse já estava correndo.

**- Bella... Bella, por favor! Espere!** - ouvi Edward repetir várias vezes atrás de mim, mas eu apenas continuava a fugir dele, como se minha vida dependesse disso, e de certa forma ela dependia.

Se Edward nos alcançasse eu morreria. Morreria ou vê-lo partir mais uma vez, e dessa vez levando o meu tesouro.

Eu tentava correr o mais rápido possível, mas sentia minhas pernas pesadas, o ar começou a faltar, e eu mal conseguia enxergar a minha frente.

Olhei rapidamente para trás e vi o vulto de Edward se aproximar cada vez mais.

A certeza que não tinha nada mais que eu pudesse fazer para fugir dele, me atingiu como uma pancada.

Senti uma dor terrível em meu peito, e por mais que eu tentasse me manter de pé e em fuga, eu simplesmente desmoronei, caindo de joelhos e abraçando meu peito, tentando, de alguma forma, fazer com que aquela dor diminuísse.

As lagrimas já escorriam por meu rosto descontroladamente, não sei se por medo, desespero ou dor. Talvez uma mistura de tudo.

Edward parou a minha frente e mesmo tentando me afastar, ele conseguiu se ajoelhar ao meu lado e me segurar em seus braços.

Uma dor ainda pior me tomou e tudo o que consegui fazer foi olhar para ele mais uma vez, antes que tudo se apagasse a minha volta

* * *

NB: Amores, que tenso!! Eles se reencontram, mas e agora? O que vai acontecer?

Bom, eu estou louca pra saber e tenho certeza que vocês também, então, por favor, não se esqueçam de incentivar nossa autora a continuar com muitos reviews okay?

Tati

* * *

N/A:

Hey Girls...

Antes de mais nada, vamos aos agradecimentos. Primeiro a Tati que me ajudou a escrever o cap... ela sempre arrasa, fato (e eu continuo babando no que ela escreve), a Ingrid, que botou pressão e bateu o pé pra esse cap sair mais rápido (tudo bem q eu tinha dito q ia ser no fim de semana... deixa pra lá), Nara(leitora nova), Cris Carvalho, Ana Cristhie, Leeh, Gabi Pattinson, Telma, Preta, Dressinha, Felisbela, Cris Turner, Luna Stew, Glau, Eliz... e a todas as bbb`s que me d'ao tanto estimulo a continuar a escrever

A algum tempo, eu deixei um link de um vídeo-spoiler... mas, parece que ninguém prestou atenção nele, então, vou deixar ele de novo (olha como sou legal /pisca), alem de esperar os comentários sobre ele nas reviews e nos pm's. **/watch?v=myffOyVMCj4**

Espero vocês no group (group1144919 groupsim. com)

Amanhã (18/03) e sexta (19/03) as 15:00 seção spoiler e tira-dúvidas

Beijos

Beka


	15. Chapter 15

**Alice POV**

Estava completando nove meses de gravidez. Estava pronta para ter minha pequena

A ausência de Jasper doía muito. A cada instante eu recordava o quanto éramos felizes. Queria ele ao meu lado acima de qualquer coisa, afinal ele era o pai de minha filha. Era o sonho dele, termos uma filha.

E nesse momento, a ausência dele me deixava completamente frágil

Viver esse sonho sem ele ao meu lado não era a mesma coisa

Não voltei mais ao hospital depois que Jasper acordou. Eu não merecia sua atenção, apenas aquelas palavras cruéis. Sabia que ainda faltava uma peça em todo aquele quebra-cabeça, uma peça que Jasper, Edward e Bella tinham guardado. Era algo que fazia Edward agonizar de dor. Meu melhor amigo estava tomado pela dor. Ele havia se mudado para o hospital para cuidar do filho e de Bella.

Eu ainda cheguei a ir lá algumas vezes, mas nunca tive coragem que vê-la. Não sabia o que iria encontrar quando a visse. Não porque a culpasse, mas porque não tinha coragem de encará-la depois de saber de tudo. Sentia-me tão mal por ter fingido uma relação com meu melhor amigo e cunhado. Porque sabia que parte da dor dela foi causada por minhas idéias. Idéias que hoje percebo o quão infantis foram. Porque sabia que jamais conseguiria desmentir aquilo tudo

Jasper depois de ter alta, sumiu novamente, mas dessa vez, eu tinha certeza que ele não tentaria contra sua vida. A dor o tornou forte.

Forte

Estranho

Vingativo

Com um brilho de ódio no olhar

Eu sabia que depois de tudo, ele nunca mais seria o meu Jasper. O homem com uma aura de menino não existia mais, que agora parecido rodeado de cinza

Tentava levar minha vida da forma mais discreta possível, o que era praticamente impossível depois de todo o estardalhaço que fiz mediante a imprensa. Sabia que minha vida nunca mais seria a mesma. Sabia que nunca mais teria Jasper comigo.

Na verdade, nem eu mesmo me aceitaria de volta. Toda a imprensa comentava sobre mim e Edward e, por mais que eu quisesse gritar aos quatro ventos que aquele bebê não era de Edward, sabia que era inútil. Eu os convenci que aquele bebê era dele, e, nada do que eu fizesse ou dissesse poderia mudar aquilo tudo.

Eu queria que nosso bebê tivesse suas covinhas quando sorri

Minha gravidez era de risco. Tinha conhecimento disso desde o inicio, mas, preferi não fazer alarde de nada. Se algo acontecesse a mim, tinha certeza que Edward cuidaria de minha pequena até Jasper estar pronto

Até que o grande dia chegou

Estava em um shopping quando senti a primeira pontada em meu baixo ventre. Respirei fundo, tentei controlar a dor e segui rumo ao hospital. Para poder sentir minha pequena em meus braços. Eu queria que ela nascesse saudável e crescesse feliz. E seria assim que aconteceria.

**Jasper POV**

Acordar daquele pesadelo que se tornou minha vida fez com que observasse as coisas por um novo ângulo.

Eu queria poder gritar e quebrar tudo ao meu redor. Queria poder voltar em casa e mostrar que o filhinho legitimo dos Cullens não é nenhum anjinho. Não era o perfeitinho que sempre mostrou ser. Dizer que ama e depois fazer o que fez... Não, isso não é amor.

Mas, tudo, absolutamente tudo o que sentia não se comparava ao que Bella deveria sentir.

Eu não gostava de lembrar daquilo tudo, mas era impossível esquecer. Sempre que fechava meus olhos via sua dor. Aquelas eram cenas que eu tinha certeza que jamais sairiam da minha mente. A dor física. A dor emocional. A vergonha. Nunca vou esquecer-me do olhar humilhado que ela me deu ao sair do apartamento, ao arrastar seu corpo para o banheiro, ao ver a grande mancha de sangue no meio da cama.

Nem que passassem mil anos eu poderia esquecer

Eu queria procurá-la, mas não fazia idéia de por onde começar. Tinha certeza que ela não estava com Charlie, afinal, ele amava o dinheiro acima de qualquer coisa, e, Edward o sustentava, então, eu sabia que ela não estaria lá. Não me perdoava por não ter forças para esperá-la sair daquela casa, porque depois que a deixei, não tinha mais pistas.

Os três dias que fiquei internado serviram para refletir sobre tudo o que aconteceu

Serviram para ver que chorar e me lamentar de nada adiantaria

Serviram para me fazer levantar e seguir em frente

Eu teria de me tornar forte. E conseguiria a qualquer custo

**Não sei viver sem ter você – CPM 22**

**.com/watch?v=a5ro4elXk8Y**

Voltei para meu apartamento, que estava um verdadeiro lixo, e fiz uma grande faxina. Joguei fora tudo o que não prestava, e, junto com as coisas físicas, toda a fragilidade que ainda existia em mim.

Fazendo aquela limpeza, cheguei a algumas conclusões. A primeira era que nunca mais poderia ficar com Alice. Mesmo que ela descobrisse toda a verdade, não conseguiria encará-la sabendo que ela tinha um filho de meu irmão no ventre. Ainda considerando uma estúpida possibilidade deles não estarem juntos, afinal, Edward poderia fazer qualquer coisa para ferir os outros, e não poderia perdoar a mentira.

A segunda é que precisava retomar o controle de minha vida, de preferência em outra cidade e a terceira era que precisava de um tratamento a sério, numa clinica, para me recuperar de toda a dor que eu mesmo criei numa tentativa de esquecer, me culpando por tudo.

Procurei uma boa clinica, numa chácara afastada de toda urbanização. Reuni minhas coisas, coloquei algumas roupas numa mala, tranquei o apartamento e segui rumo minha nova vida.

Fui recebido por Ayana, ou melhor Nana, que seria minha psicóloga enquanto estivesse ali. Com ela compartilhei todos os meus sentimentos mais profundos sentimentos. Contei-lhe detalhes de minha história que nunca havia compartilhado com ninguém.

Minha infância, meus pais, minha relação com Edward,a minha relação de irmão com Bella, Alice e por ultimo o dia em que minha vida mudou completamente.

Todos os seus pesadelos, a vontade de morrer. Ela ouviu tudo. Não como uma profissional, mas como uma amiga. E aquilo era tudo o que precisava. Alguém que realmente se importasse comigo.

Os dias se converteram em meses. Cada dia me sentia mais confiante e bem disposto. Eu não era de fato um interno, tinha liberdade de sair, apesar de ser algo que fazia raramente. Por sorte, na verdade por um verdadeiro milagre, eu não havia me tornado um dependente químico. Conforme a depressão diminuía, a ânsia por remédios também.

Sai definitivamente da clinica um mês e meio depois da "internação". Me mudei para uma casa discreta e aconchegante, mas não parei com minhas seções com Nana. Cada dia me sentia mais confiante, mais preparado para encarar meus fantasmas na hora de retornar a Chicago. Me habituei a freqüentar parques e bibliotecas para me distrair e num desses passeios, encontrei um anjo

Uma linda loira de cabelos cacheados esbarrou em mim. Ao olhar seus olhos vi uma pureza tão grande, tão profunda, como há muito tempo não via. Foi o suficiente para começarmos a conversar. Seu nome era Ingrid, ela era professora em uma escola primária e seu jeitinho elétrico e animado me cativou. Me sentia bem ao lado dela e dentro de pouco tempo nos tornamos amigos.

Ingrid era como um balsamo para minhas feridas

Com ela eu sabia que conseguiria qualquer coisa

**Alice POV**

Sentia fortes contrações em meu ventre. Uma dor lancinante me cortava

Não havia mais forças para empurrar, mas, eu precisava ajudar minha menina

A dor de cabeça só aumentava, assim como a pressão na nuca

Dra Geórgia já havia me informado dos riscos que corria. Risco de entrar em eclampsia era grande, pois acabei ficando com a pressão alta durante boa parte da gestação. Queria Jasper ao meu lado naquela hora, mas, tudo o que fiz o tirou de mim. Mas uma parte de meu amor por ele ficaria viva em nossa filha.

De um modo apressado e frenético, uma decisão foi tomada. O anestesista entrou em ação. Meu corpo relaxou a dor e foi tomado pela inconsciência.

Eu não acordei

**

* * *

**

N/B:

_E então meninas o que acharam?_

_Alice está colhendo o que plantou, é triste eu sei a situação que ela tá passando não é nada boa, mas quem faz o mal para alguém como ela fez para Bella recebe tudo de volta com juros._

_Go Go Jasper_

_Dando a volta por cima apesar de todos os problemas é isso ai, quer ver ele bem e feliz, mas sem a Alice... e essa Ingrid hein será um novo amor para o nosso Jasper ???Espero que sim._

_Bom é isso capítulo maravilhoso como sempre né_

_A sua review é o combustível para a nossa autora então vamos contribuir hein galera._

_Beijos _

_Gláucia _

_**

* * *

**_

N/A:

_**Olá meninas,**_

_**Primeiramente, agradeçam a Géo, a Eliz e a Nana que insistiram pra esse cap sair mais cedo. Estava com a meta de 200 reviews pra fazer esse up, como as meninas do group bem sabem... bem, o post saiu**_

_**Agora, Jasper parece que começou a viver novamente.... vamos ver como vai ser agora heim...**_

_**Bjus a todas e seguem os agradecimentos**_

_**Beka**_

Nana (obrigada, assim vc me deixa vermelha...),

Pri Cullen (uma vez por semana tem up),

Gabi Pattinson (kkk, eu entendo. Tbm acho lindo o vídeo)

Tatah Ferreira (ele vai sofrer ainda um pouco... mas de uma forma diferente)

Ana Christie (como disse antes, ele ainda tem que provar seu amor, antes de ter Bella de novo)

Dressinha (Muito obrigada pelos elogios, fico muito feliz que você goste do que escrevo)

Eliz (Prepare lenços pra o que vem por ai...)

Cris Turnes (Verdade, sofre com e sofre sem)

Zulquelly Barros (bom te ver por aqui... )

Mocho Azul (não posso dizer que sim nem que não)

Nara (bem, é possivel que sim)

Esmeralda (todo mundo quer um final feliz pra Edward, Bella e Anthony... vamos ver o que acontece...)

Lorena (eu também)

Georgia Tomaz (não posso mandar ele pra vc, pq eu to consolando ele aqui em casa Geo....)

Tatiana Oliveira (obrigada amiga por me apoiar sempre)

Preta (ele vai correr atrás sim.... eu garanto)


	16. Divulgação Nova Fic

**FIC: Escolhas (Short-Fic)**

Autora: Beka Assis

Shipper: Edward, Bella, Charlie e outros personagens

Passando pra divulgar minha nova fic

Acompanhem ok..

**Fic: Escolhas**

Classificação: M

Sinopse:

A vida nem sempre segue os rumos que esperamos. Quando Edward abandona Bella no dia do casamento, ele não imagina a dimensão da dor que suas escolhas trazem. Vale a pena perdoar aquele que a magoou mais do que se pode imaginar?

URL: http:// . net /s/ 5841955/1/ (tirem os espaços)


	17. Chapter 17

**Edward POV**

**Um dia, um adeus – Vanessa da Mata**

.com/watch?v=QbHCg8Qm1zo

Eu precisava manter o controle de minhas emoções. Bella havia desmaiado em sua tentativa de fuga. Nunca, nunca vi tanto medo em seu rosto quanto naquele momento. E saber que todo aquele medo era direcionado a mim, só me descontrolava ainda mais. Eu só precisava de alguns minutos com ela.... alguns minutos tentando, de alguma forma, explicar tudo a ela.

Eu estava agora, impacientemente sentado na sala de espera do hospital, Esperando por noticias de Bella. Não sabia o que esperar. Ela já havia passado por tanto com o nascimento de Anthony, que era impossível não temer que ela retornasse ao coma como esteve por três longos meses. E, essa incerteza me consumia, tanto quanto o medo da conversa que precisava ter com ela, assim que retornasse a consciência

Havia tentado ser um espectador de sua vida, e, sinceramente, tentava me convencer que me afastar seria o melhor para ela. Sabia que valeria a pena o sofrimento por sua ausência se esse fosse o preço de sua felicidade. E, tentava me convencer que seria muito melhor para Bella e meu filho que ela conhecesse outra pessoa

Alguém que não pudesse a magoar como eu fiz

Todos os meus pensamentos e resoluções feitas na sala de espera daquele hospital se resumiam em uma frase: _**eu faria qualquer coisa para que ela fosse feliz**_

Eu, mais uma vez, precisei recorrer ao apoio de Gláu e James, que, em meio a essa catástrofe que se tornou minha vida, mostraram-se bons amigos. Para mim, ainda era surpreendente o fato dessa amizade tão sincera ter surgido em meio ao caos e, naquele momento, eu aguardava pela chegada deles, para que ficassem com meu pequeno, pois, se havia alguém em que confiaria a educação de Anthony, esse alguém seria Gláu da mesma forma que tinha certeza que Bella também confiaria à educação dele a ela, caso acontecesse alguma coisa

Meu pequeno dormia tranquilamente em seu carrinho, alheio aos problemas em sua volta. Parecia um anjo em seu sono tranqüilo. Ele havia crescido tanto nesses dois meses em que não o vi. Minha vontade era de mante-lo em meus braços a todo o momento, mas, nada poderia ser mais calmante do que velar seu sono. Era impossível negar que ele era uma mistura perfeita entre mim e Bella e, conforme crescia mostrava ainda mais semelhança. Seus cabelos assumiam um tom cada vez mais acobreado, como os meus. Seus olhos verdes eram de um tom mais escuro que o meu, num tom de musgo rajado, completamente único, nariz levemente arrebitado e lábios rosados como os da mãe, mas, já mostrava sinais de ter um queixo anguloso como o meu.

Gláu e James chegaram no exato momento em que o médico vinha me comunicar que Bella já estava consciente.

Senti uma onda de alivio passar por todo o meu corpo e ao mesmo tempo em que o medo se tornava maior.

Como ela reagiria?? Será que aceitaria me ouvir???

Queria entrar em seu quarto para me assegurar que tudo estava bem com ela agora, mas, cada vez que cogitava essa idéia, lembrava de seu despertar do coma e do desespero que tomou conta dela ao me ver. Eu não tinha o direito de lhe impor minha presença. Sabia que aquilo lhe causava dor

Só o que me restava era esperar

Esperar que ela aceitasse me ouvir

Não podia esperar que ela me perdoasse por maior que fosse meu arrependimento, mas ainda assim, eu não perdia essa esperança

Não existia nada que não fizesse para conseguir seu perdão nesse momento

Eu continuava esperando, agora com meu filho nos braços. Era extremamente reconfortante sentir seu pequeno corpo entre meus braços e vê-lo se aconchegar a mim. Eu precisava aproveitar aquele momento com ele, pois, não fazia idéia de quando poderia tê-lo de novo comigo. Não que fosse impossível, mas, todos os meios iriam causar dor a Bella. Mais dor do que eu já havia causado

**Bella POV**

_- Bella... Bella por favor! Espere_

A voz de Edward soava tão longe enquanto a dor tomava meu corpo. Eu sentia medo, muito medo

Medo do que poderia ser feito de mim e de meu filho

Saber que Edward havia me localizado, mesmo que sem querer me apavorava, pois, era impossível não notar a semelhança entre Anthony e Edward, mesmo Thony não passando de um bebê. Eu tinha a certeza de que, no momento em que Edward observasse meu bebê, notaria essa semelhança e o tiraria de mim

Eu havia conseguido sobreviver ao abandono, ao desprezo, a dor, mas, não conseguiria sobreviver à perda de meu filho. Foi por ele que resisti à fome e ao frio e era por ele que tinha forças para acordar todos os dias, mesmo quando cada respiração dói em seu corpo ou os pesadelos tomam sua alma

Aquele turbilhão de emoções me deixava sem forças para fugir. Meu peito doía como se estivesse rasgando e meus membros não tinham mais forças para correr

As lágrimas continuavam embaçando minha visão, e, ali soube que tudo estava acabado. Era o meu fim

Meu corpo caiu no chão em um baque surdo e eu, inutilmente, continuei a tentar me arrastar para frente, tentando usar meus braços como apoio até que Edward estava se abaixando ao meu nível e se aproximando de mim. Tentei inutilmente manter meus olhos abertos. Tentei controlar a dor, mas foi impossível. A escuridão tomou conta de mim quando suas mãos tocaram meu rosto.

Não fazia idéia de onde estava e quanto tempo havia se passado. Haviam muitos monitores ligados a mim e o quarto era num tom branco com detalhes azuis. Definitivamente, aquilo era um hospital

Meus olhos percorreram silenciosamente o ambiente até encontrar Gláu parada em frente à janela, com uma expressão séria em seu rosto. Como se houvesse lhe dado uma missão muito difícil. Ela parecia refletir como se estivesse resolvendo um sério problema de matemática, até que nossos olhos se encontraram

_- Bella querida, nós precisamos conversar_ – Seu tom de voz parecia sério, sóbrio, como se temesse minha reação ao que iria falar

_- Gláu... Onde está Thony??? Ele estava comigo no parque dai... Dai eu o vi -_ lagrimas teimosas escorriam silenciosas por meu rosto. Eu queria controlá-las. Queria me acalmar, mas de pensar nele com meu pequeno nos braços me causava um medo tão grande - _eu tentei fugir. Tentei correr dali o mais rápido o possível, mas, não tive forças pra correr. Gláu, por favor, me diga que Thony está em segurança_

_- Se acalme Bella! Thony está bem e em segurança. Eu jamais deixaria meu afilhado correr algum risco, você sabe disso Ele está bem, na sala de espera_ - seus olhos baixaram e ela focou o chão. Sua voz saiu como um sussurro -_ ele está com o pai lá fora_

O medo voltou a me dominar. A minha vontade era ir até lá, e tirá-lo dos braços dele, mas eu simplesmente não tinha forças para isso.

_- O que?_ - foi tudo o que consegui sussurrar. Mas o pavor em minha voz era palpável

_- Bella, eu não faria isso se não estivesse com a certeza de que ele não poderia te magoar. Edward está lá fora com Thony, esperando que eu falar com você_

_- Ele descobriu tudo Bella... Tudo... Absolutamente tudo. Coisas que nem você sabia... Como Jasper apareceu em sua cama, como armaram o flagrante. Ele está amargurado e se sentindo culpado por tudo_

_- Sim, e agora o quê? Ele quer que eu corra feliz pra ele, agradecendo por ele ter sido tão bom pra mim, é isso? Ele quer que eu simplesmente agradeça a sorte de tê-lo conhecido? Não, eu não posso fazer isso. Eu não posso esquecer... Não consigo esquecer... Tudo o que ele me fez volta todas as noites em meus sonhos_

_- Eu sei que não é fácil perdoá-lo... E não é isso que estou te pedindo, mas você poderia ao menos conversar com ele afinal de conta vocês dois tem um filho juntos, e isso não dá mais para negar, minha amiga._

_- Tenho medo. Medo dele causar mais dor que já causou, ainda mais por isso. Temos um filho, que pode ser facilmente tirado de mim se ele quiser. Afinal, quem sou eu perto do nome Cullen? Eu consegui sobreviver. Consegui suportar vê-lo partir, mas, não conseguiria suportar vê-lo tirar meu filho_

_- Bella, eu sei que não conheço Edward como você, mas posso te garantir que ele não tem essa intenção. Talvez, se você desse a ele uma chance de ao menos tentar se explicar_

_- Eu tenho muito a perder. Muito mais do que ele. Eu preciso pensar_

_- Bella, pense bem... Você sabe que acima de qualquer coisa, você é minha amiga e eu nunca, se quer falaria qualquer coisa, se não tivesse certeza que ele está realmente arrependido __u vi amor nos olhos dele quando estava com Anthony nos braços, e vi um verdadeiro desespero por não ter respostas suas. Pense em você e em Thony_

_Eu sei que você o ama apesar de tudo o que já aconteceu. Sei que só vai ser feliz depois que esclarecer isso tudo_

_Não será uma conversa fácil, mas, é necessária_

Respirei fundo tentando controlar o turbilhão de pensamentos. Por mais que temesse aquele encontro, Gláu estava certa. Eu só conseguiria seguir em frente depois de conversar com Edward

Havia tanta coisa a ser dita

_- Tudo bem. Eu falo com ele_

Passaram-se alguns minutos desde que Gláu saiu de meu quarto. Sentia uma forte tensão, medo e ansiedade. Como seria essa conversa? O que mais ele poderia querer de mim?

Edward parecia cansado, como se estivesse lutando contra mil demônios. Por um instante cheguei a ficar com pena dele. Era claro que ele havia perdido a paz, que estava tão atormentado por fantasmas como eu. Havia culpa e dor em seus olhos. Ele finalmente sabia de tudo.

-_Bella_ - ele tinha um tom de voz baixo, diria até tímido, intimidado

- _Edward... por favor, entre e sente. Pelo visto nossa conversa será longa_

_- Bella... eu, antes de mais nada quero fazer o que já deveria ter feito a muito tempo, quero pedir perdão_

**Continua no próximo capítulo**

**N/A:**

Nhaii estou tão feliz com vocês... eu recebi a pequena quantia de 45 reviews entre o ultimo up e esse *quicando com Alice*.... parece que a brincadeirinha proposta no group deu certo.... e ela vai continuar agora....

Assim, como vocês simplesmente lotaram minha caixa de mensagens, vou dar uma meta rasoavel.... 35 reviews para um novo up.... mas, dessa vez, nada de revisar todos os caps com um "continua".... ah, como eu sou uma pessoa muito legal, quem deixar a sugestão de destino para Jacob (alguem lembra dele? Eu não esqueci) vai ganhar um presentinho no e-mail... lógico que não esqueçam de colocar o e-mail separado por espaços, pra que eu consiga ler ok.... vocês tem até terça-feira (06/04) para mandar... o resultado sai na quarta

Já passei pra vcs o endereço do group? Então lá vai de novo: group1144919 groupsim . com (tirem os espaços)

Beijos a todas e FELIZ PÁSCOA com Rob coberto de chocolate pra vcs

Beka


	18. Chapter 18

**No capítulo anterior**

Edward parecia cansado, como se estivesse lutando contra mil demônios. Por um instante cheguei a ficar com pena dele. Era claro que ele havia perdido a paz, que estava tão atormentado por fantasmas como eu. Havia culpa e dor em seus olhos. Ele finalmente sabia de tudo.

-_Bella_ - ele tinha um tom de voz baixo, diria até tímido, intimidado

- _Edward... por favor, entre e sente. Pelo visto nossa conversa será longa_

_- Bella... eu, antes de mais nada quero fazer o que já deveria ter feito a muito tempo, quero pedir perdão_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Musicas do post: **

**Quando a chuva passer – Paula Fernandes**

**.com/watch?v=Y8Ditmev930&playnext_from=TL&videos=hIpPMEhGOMk&feature=bulletin**

**How you remind me - Nickelback**

.com/watch?v=xeuFktMEuLY

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Behind Cap 17**

**Edward POV**

James me avisou que Bella aceitou falar comigo. Ele estava relutante em atender esse pedido - principalmente pelo que aconteceu no parto de Anthony - mas, compreendia a urgência que tinha em conversar com ela. Havia muito medo de que aquela conversa pudesse deixá-la mais fraca do que já estava, e eu compartilhava desse medo. Sabia que minha presença a apavorava, mas, não podia simplesmente virar as costas para meu filho e fazer de conta que nunca soube dele.

Era minha obrigação tentar diminuir ao máximo o possível o mal que causei. Tinha que demonstrar o quanto amava aquela linda criança. Thony me dava forças e coragem para encará-la, mesmo sem merecer. Muito relutante, entreguei meu tesouro a James para me dirigir ao quarto de Bella. Eu não queria assustá-la ainda mais por me ver com nosso filho.

Acho que nunca temi tanto um encontro como aquele. Ao mesmo tempo em que desejava com todas as minhas forças que ela me ouvisse, alem de temer sua reação, temia também a dor que lhe causaria ao me ver, pois, era evidente o quanto ela sofria apenas por me ver. Parei na porta de seu quarto, com a mão na maçaneta, respirando fundo e reunindo forças. Entraria ali com apenas uma certeza: não importa o que aconteça, eu deveria fazê-la feliz.

-Bella - minha voz era baixa, assim como meus olhos, que não tinham coragem de olhar em seus olhos. Eu não tinha coragem de ver a dor em seus olhos.

- Edward... por favor, entre e sente. Pelo visto nossa conversa será longa - sua voz tão macia, tão suave gerava diversos choques por todo meu corpo. Uma euforia tomava conta de mim junto com o temor por tudo o que deveria falar.

- Bella... eu, antes de mais nada quero fazer o que já deveria ter feito a muito tempo, quero pedir perdão...

_Estou cansado de viver como um cego_

_Me sinto doente por dentro, sem sinal de sentimentos_

_E é assim que você me lembra_

_É assim que você me lembra_

_Do que eu realmente sou_

_É assim que você me lembra_

_Do que eu realmente sou_

- Perdão? Edward perdão? Eu que devo pedir perdão por ser promiscua, não é? Eu me deitei com seu irmão, não é? E tudo, absolutamente tudo o que aconteceu comigo foi porque eu mereci... pelo meu pecado certo?

- Bella... - por mais que suas palavras me ferissem, era exatamente isso que eu pensava há pouco tempo - Bella, eu sei que não mereço que você me ouça, mas, eu preciso que você escute o que eu tenho para lhe falar. Me escute, por favor. Eu sei que pedir perdão é o mínimo que posso fazer por você, e nem mereço que você me perdoe, na verdade, e, por mais que me doa, eu tenho que aceitar te ver seguir em frente, como eu sei que você fará e eu quero que você faça - respirei fundo, reunindo a coragem necessária para lhe contar a minha versão da história, para lhe contar tudo o que aconteceu e tudo o que descobri - Eu quero lhe contar tudo o que descobri, tudo o que gostaria de ter lhe contado antes. Aquele dia - fechei meus olhos e flashes de seu rosto assustado, suas reações meio letárgicas, minha violência, a felicidade doentia que senti com a sensação de suas carnes rasgando, seu sangue me sujando, suas lágrimas, sua dor... tudo voltava em minha mente - aquele dia fiquei meio que em choque pelo que tecnicamente vi...

_Pra que falar, se você não quer me ouvir_

_Fugir agora não resolve nada_

_Mas não vou chorar,_

_Se você quiser partir_

_As vezes a distância ajuda_

_E essa tempestade um dia vai acabar_

- Choque? Imagine como eu me senti. Num momento eu estava na sala, tomando um chá e no instante seguinte, meu marido... o homem a quem eu entreguei minha vida estava... estava me estuprando... me usando como uma prostituta barata como ele mesmo fez questão de deixar claro, o quão barata eu sou, e você vem me falar de choque, Edward?

- Eu fui um monstro, e sei disso. Fui um monstro pior do que qualquer outro, muito pior até do que os que armaram contra nós, e não há nada, absolutamente nada do que eu diga ou faça que vá diminuir a culpa que sinto por tudo o que lhe fiz, pela dor que lhe causei. Essa dor e essa culpa estarão comigo para sempre, mas, eu preciso contar tudo o que descobri – o peso de sua dor não podia ser mensurado em palavras, ela sofria em silêncio, tentando ser forte, tentando sobreviver – Depois daquele dia, eu precisei contar a Alice o que tinha visto, e, foi naquele momento que decidimos fingir que havia algo entre nós.

_Não é do seu feitio desculpar-se_

_Eu estava esperando uma história diferente_

_Dessa vez estou errado_

_Por entregar-lhe um coração digno de se partir_

_E estive errado, estive deprimido_

_Tentei afogar as mágoas na bebida_

_Estas cinco palavras gritam na minha cabeça:_

_"Nós ainda estamos nos divertindo?"_

_Ainda, ainda, ainda, não, não_

- Vocês o quê?? – Eu não tinha coragem de olhar em seus olhos e ver a decepção neles

- Eu e Alice fingimos ao mundo que havia algo... fingimos ser amantes.... Bella, por mais vergonhosos que isso possa ser, e por mais que me doa usar essas palavras, eu jurei a mim mesmo ser completamente sincero com você... Eu e Alice fizemos aquilo única e exclusivamente para magoar você e Jasper. Por isso houve tanto alarde, tantas noticias... e o planejamento de um casamento dos sonhos.

- O meu sonho – sua voz não saiu mais que um sussurro... ela estava tendo noção de minha monstruosidade.

- O seu sonho... o sonho que eu não realizei. – Precisava reunir coragem para terminar de falar, mas, tudo aquilo... – Charlie me procurou dois dias depois... depois de tudo aquilo... para me falar de você... e de Thony – era vergonhoso demais, nojento demais – eu neguei meu filho e comemorei o fato dele ter te posto na rua. Através de Charlie, soube que você protegeu o dinheiro da família, mas, naquele momento, nada diminuía a raiva que sentia. Por Deus, você nos defendeu apesar de tudo, e eu comemorei todo o mal que aconteceu, por minhas mãos... – Lágrimas silenciosas escorriam por meu rosto, por mais que desejasse controlá-las, era impossível mediante a enxurrada de emoções – Alice descobriu tudo graças a essa conversa com Charlie... primeiro encontrou seu relógio por acaso, depois interrogou Mike Newton, depois Tanya, que entregou todo o plano e Jacob Black, o mandante

- Ja... Jacob???... mas... mas ele.... como?

-Jacob mandou Michael dopar Jasper e Tanya dopar você para que quando eu chegasse em casa... bem, que eu visse o que vi. Depois disso foi tudo muito fácil. Eu não consegui controlar minha fúria, na verdade, nem tentei... naquele momento a única coisa que poderia querer era ferir você como você me ferira. Ele podia não ter a certeza que eu a tiraria de casa, mas... mesmo que nada tivesse acontecido, eu sei que você não teria ficado ali... você sempre foi correta demais e só eu não vi isso. Jacob acreditava que se eu não estivesse por perto, quem sabe agora você pudesse dar uma chance a ele. Deus, você estava grávida e... e eu... eu fui um monstro eu feri o anjo que jurei proteger - uma pequena risada irônica escapou por meus lábios - eu a protegi do mundo, mas não a protegi de mim. Depois, vieram os meses de distância. Noites e mais noites que passei olhando aquela cama e repetindo a mim mesmo que você merecia o que ninguém mereceria, repetindo que tudo aquilo era pouco pelo que sentia. Tenho que te dizer que nesse tempo todo, eu nunca tentei te procurar, não até saber de tudo. Tinha a certeza de que se me aproximasse de você de novo, iria querer você de volta e aquilo era o que me deixava mais louco, porque, mesmo te odiando... eu te amava!

- Me... me amava?? Nossa, imagine quando odiar alguém...

- Eu... eu não sabia o que fazer pra aquela dor passar. Eu só sabia que precisava fazer alguma coisa, ou iria ficar louco. Estava perdido, confuso... entenda que por um lado eu tinha todas aquelas lembranças de tudo o que vivemos juntos. Nossa amizade, o namoro, a lua de mel... todas as coisas que compartilhamos e por outro lado, tinha aquela imagem de você e Jasper. Tudo estava misturado em mim e nem eu conseguia explicar o que sentia naquele momento. Era uma mistura tão intensa de amor e ódio que me consumia, que sugava minhas forças, que me deixava louco... Aquele dia que a vi no restaurante, Carlisle estava tentando me convencer a me afastar da MC porque eu já não estava mais em condições físicas nem psíquicas de continuar trabalhando, não conseguia me concentrar em mais nada e tudo apenas me lembrava você e todos os nossos momentos juntos ate aquele dia. Na verdade passava a maior parte do tempo bêbado e quando conseguia ficar sóbrio a lembrança daquele dia me arrasava...

Aquele dia que a vi no restaurante, Carlisle estava tentando me convencer a me afastar da MC porque eu simplesmente não tinha mais condições de trabalhar. Eu não conseguia me concentrar nos negócios e estava constantemente bêbado, e, ver você ali, me lembrou a causa de toda a minha dor, ainda mais quando vi sua barriga.  
Por mais que meus instintos dissessem que aquele bebê era meu, minha mente repetia que não, insistentemente, pra me fazer suportar a culpa que já me corroia naquele momento, mas, ao invés de me calar, eu culpava você por tudo, por não conseguir trabalhar, por perder o respeito de minha família. Eu precisava descontar toda aquela frustração em alguém, em algo e lá estava você, simbolizando tudo de ruim que estava acontecendo comigo. Eu fiquei louco. Louco de raiva e de ciúme novamente. Eu fiz de tudo para que James e Gláu também te abandonassem e tenho vergonha disso, mas depois que você saiu dali, meio que minha ficha caiu. Ver você me fez repensar tantas coisas... Como fui cruel em querer te derrubar novamente, tendo a certeza que você não tinha a proteção de Jasper; querer ver você na rua, grávida, sabendo que aquele bebê poderia ser meu filho, e mesmo que não fosse, era um inocente. Por Deus, eu desejei mal a um bebê... entende agora como estava louco? e depois, seus olhos... tão amedrontados como estavam quando te vi no parque você tinha medo de mim, e mesmo agora, eu ainda vejo esse medo em você - baixei os olhos novamente, eu precisava ser sincero e contar tudo - seu medo me rasgou por dentro e eu não conseguia entender como um olhar seu poderia me causar tanta dor.  
Eu me sentia sujo apenas pelo seu olhar, porque ele me mostrava o quão monstruoso eu sou. Dois dias depois, Alice apareceu no meu apartamento com Tanya a tira colo, pra me falar do plano de Jacob. Nunca me senti tão sujo quanto no momento em que Alice me entregou seu relógio - As palavras de Alice voltavam como um flash ao lembrar do relógio e de como ela me entregou.

"_O vendedor me disse que foi uma mulher quem vendeu, que estava com parte do rosto e do corpo em carne viva, e que tinha olhos da cor do chocolate, mas parecia uma mendiga,que não queria vender, mas estava com fome ... Edward, pelo amor de deus, olhos cor de chocolate..." _

- Eu sabia como aquele relógio era importante para você. Eu vi o brilho em seus olhos quando lhe dei aquele relógio, um relógio que eu fiz para você e imediatamente, imaginei o quanto deve ter doido para você se desfazer dele... Alice me falou da descrição que o vendedor lhe deu. - seus olhos se tornaram opacos com minhas palavras, ela parecia mergulhada nas próprias lembranças – "uma morena, de olhos cor de chocolate... parte do rosto e corpo em carne viva..." - fechei meus olhos sendo tomado pelas lembranças eu não podia continuar. - Eu passei dias com seu relógio e suas alianças em minhas mãos, olhando para o vazio daquele quarto... para aqueles lençóis e tudo o que vivemos... até que recebi o telefonema da Gláu me avisando do parto. Nunca me senti tão desesperado quanto naquele momento. Te ver sofrendo por trás daqueles vidros sem poder fazer nada. Eu daria tudo para poder diminuir aquela dor, para estar no seu lugar...

**Bella POV**

Eu podia ouvir, mas não conseguia acreditar naquelas palavras que ele me dizia. Todos os sonhos destruídos, tudo o que sofri por causa dele me torturavam novamente a cada palavra que ele pronunciava, pois ainda que eu quisesse odiá-lo eu sentia a sua dor, em cada uma de suas palavras havia tanta dor e tanta tristeza que eu não imaginava. Uma parte de mim dizia que eu não devia me importar com nada disso nem com seus sentimentos e era contra essa parte que eu lutava quando sentia toda a extensão de seu sofrimento em cada palavra que saia de sua boca. Justo quando eu achava que não poderia suportar ainda mais...

Mas...

As coisas não são assim tão simples, há sempre um viés.

- Bella... por favor, fale alguma coisa.

- E o que você quer que eu fale Edward? O quanto eu lamento por tê-lo feito sofrer?

**Edward POV**

_É assim que você me lembra_

_Do que eu realmente sou_

_É assim que você me lembra_

_Do que eu realmente sou_

Sua voz era fria e baixa como um sibilo, eu sabia que ela estava prestes a chorar e isso era a ultima coisa que eu permitiria, havia prometido quando entrei na sala que a faria feliz, não importava como, mas eu precisava que ela soubesse que eu também sofria.

- O que você acha que eu devo dizer depois de tudo isso que você me contou? Afinal de contas, se você me amava tanto, por que fez tudo aquilo? Por que não acreditou em mim? Nem tentou me ouvir? Por que eu deveria dar a você uma chance de falar tudo isso quando você sequer teve a mesma cortesia? Você acha que eu não pensei em tudo isso? Acha que eu não tive tempo para pensar em todos os possíveis culpados e motivos para que tudo isso tivesse acontecido? Mas de que adiantava eu saber que Jacob de alguma forma estava envolvido quando eu sequer podia fazer algo?

- Você sabia que ele estava envolvido?

- Isso foi fácil de imaginar depois que ele me levou pra dentro de seu carro e tentou me fazer acreditar que não haveria outro caminho para mim a não ser tomar lugar ao lado dele. Mas eu nunca permiti nem nunca permitiria ninguém me tocar, eu nunca poria a vida do meu filho em risco... embora eu admita que isso tenha me passado pela cabeça pouco antes de conhecer a Gláu e o marido dela, quando eu estava morrendo de fome e sem mais nada pra vender a não ser meu corpo e tendo ainda as lembranças de você que enquanto me torturava me lembrava da prostituta que todos achavam que eu era.

Antes que eu pudesse perceber uma lágrima desceu pela minha face. O ódio que senti por Jacob Black precisava ser contido naquele momento e enquanto eu tremia de raiva em pensar o quão sujo e baixo ele tinha sido para nos colocar, a todos, naquela situação, eu não pude deixar de sentir raiva de mim mesmo quando ela revelou que no auge de sua dor a única razão que a faria pensar em se prostituir foi a lembrança de minha crueldade.

- E por que você não me procurou? Não procurou a nós? Sabendo que carregava um filho meu, que poderia ter tudo o que precisasse no momento em que revelasse essa verdade ao mundo?

- Pra que, Edward? Pra lhe dar a oportunidade de me humilhar ainda mais? Na verdade eu não recorreria a vocês, e como pode ver, não fiz isso ate aqui. Não quero que se sinta obrigado a nada, você deixou bem claro que eu não significava nada pra você e eu ...

- o quê, Bella?

Mas Bella parecia cada vez mais cansada. Lembrei que ela sofreu com um problema no coração e que os médicos me avisaram que ela tenderia a ficar cansada e sem fôlego facilmente. Lembro-me ainda dos estudos que li sobre como os sentimentos e as emoções afetam a forma como as pessoas se curam, o que torna esta conversa ainda mais importante, eu não posso falhar, não posso deixar que ela piore ainda mais por minha causa, a culpa me engoliria se eu a perdesse novamente.

- Eu não sujaria o nome da sua preciosa família Cullen, e também não me rebaixaria ao ridículo de fazer um escândalo publico expondo a minha desgraça pessoal.

E apesar de tudo o que eu lhe fiz ainda havia nela mais dignidade do que eu jamais poderia imaginar. Bella sempre tão altruísta, pensando sempre nos outros antes de si mesma.

- Você, sempre tão altruísta, apesar de tudo.

Foi impossível conter as insistentes lagrimas que desciam por meu rosto com, cada vez mais, freqüência.

**Bella POV**

Eu estava cansada, como se o mundo pesasse sobre o meu peito e mesmo assim eu não poderia desmaiar agora, Edward precisava saber que não importava como, eu faria de tudo para manter o meu filho. Thony era tudo pra mim, minha única razão de continuar viva e o que me ajudou a manter a sanidade quando não pensei que suportaria mais.

_Só quero te lembrar_

_De quando a gente_

_Andava nas estrelas_

_Nas horas lindas_

_Que passamos juntos..._

_A gente só queria amar e amar_

_E hoje eu tenho certeza_

_A nossa história não_

_Termina agora_

_Pois essa tempestade_

_Um dia vai acabar..._

- E apesar de tudo você ainda esta aqui, tentando tirar de mim. meu precioso filho, meu único motivo de ainda estar viva e a única coisa que eu ainda tenho de valor pra você. Pois saiba Edward que não importa como, eu não vou permitir que você o tire de mim, não há nada que eu não faça pelo meu filho, foi por ele que eu consegui manter a minha sanidade e por ele eu nadaria oceanos... muito embora... eu não saiba nadar.

- Eu lhe garanto que isso não vai ser necessário.

Não se engane Bella, embora você ame este homem que esta na sua frente você precisa ser forte agora e se concentrar, há sempre um viés, ele já deixou bem claro que não me ama e que não significo nada pra ele, Anthony deve ser a única razão, a única explicação pra ele estar aqui. Ai que raiva de mim mesma, como posso ainda ser capaz de amá-lo depois de tudo o que ele fez? Sinto meu peito arder e não consigo segurar mais a lágrima que insiste em escorrer pelo meu rosto enquanto estou com as mãos ocupadas pressionando meu peito que parece que vai rasgar e que insiste em arder cada vez que penso em Edward e na possibilidade de perder o meu filho.

**Edward POV**

- Bella! – droga! O que eu fiz agora? Bella estava chorando e parece que esta sentindo muita dor no peito. Eu me aproximei e tentei enxugar a lágrima de seu rosto pra ser duramente ferido por seu olhar mortalmente ofensivo. Bella ficou parada me encarando e eu sabia que a qualquer momento ela me atacaria com palavras duras, mas preferia sofrer a ter de vê-la se contorcer de dor como estava fazendo toda vez que entrava em contato comigo..

- Não pense que vai me enganar Edward Cullen, você já deixou bem claro que nada represento pra você além da mãe de um filho seu...

_Quando a chuva passar_

_Quando o tempo abrir_

_Abra a janela_

_E veja: Eu sou o Sol..._

_Eu sou céu e mar_

_Eu sou seu e fim_

_E o meu amor é imensidão..._

- Eu não estou tentando te enganar, na verdade eu nunca pensei em tirar Anthony de você e nem sei como ele poderia ser mais bem criado nem mais feliz se não ao seu lado.

- Mas...

Agora era o momento, agora eu saberia se ainda haveriam esperanças para mim em sua vida e se ela aceitaria meu coração em cacos como tem estado desde o dia que a vi partir.

- Mas você sabe que ele vai precisar de um pai.

- O meu filho tem um ótimo padrinho, James tem se mostrado preocupado desde sempre e eu não tenho duvidas de que ele e Gláu jamais recusariam em me ajudar a criar o Antony.

- Mas... Bella, ele vai precisar de uma casa... de um lar...

- Lar é onde o coração mora Edward, e isso você despedaçou quando fez tudo aquilo comigo, não conseguiria nem sequer passar pela porta daquele quarto novamente sabendo de tudo o que aconteceu ali.

E provavelmente nem devesse considerando que até então os lençóis nunca foram trocados. Na verdade aquele lugar inteiro traz de volta lembranças que eu jamais poderia esquecer com uma intensidade que nem sei como pude resistir.

- E você não pode considerar seriamente a idéia de que só porque agora você sabe a verdade tudo vai ser como era antes. E principalmente, espero que você não ache que eu vou voltar a morar com você por que você é o pai do meu filho. Eu não poderia morar naquele lugar nunca mais.

É isso, ela não disse que não voltaria a morar comigo nunca mais, e também não disse que não me aceitaria ao seu lado, eu também já havia pensado em me livrar daquele apartamento que me assombra com todas as memórias que contem, admito que boa parte da mudança eu mesmo fiz despedaçando metade do apartamento durante as minhas bebedeiras e nas horas em que a o abismo da depressão estava ao alcance de um suspiro e tudo o que me segurava vivo era a raiva que eu sentia.

- Na verdade eu também havia decidido me mudar, acho que seria mais confortável e seguro se Anthony morasse numa casa.

- Que bom que Gláu e James moram em uma...

- Bella, o que estou dizendo é que... quero ficar perto do nosso filho, conhecê-lo, acompanhar cada passo de seu crescimento, ficar perto de vocês significa tudo pra mim agora e eu não vou deixar isso acontecer, não vou deixar passar essa chance de viver tudo o que sonhamos juntos.

- Edward... eu... não posso.....

Bella se contraia novamente em uma posição fetal segurando o peito com firmeza enquanto lágrimas escorriam por sua face enquanto sua voz se transformava num fio quase inaudível.

- Bella, não precisa ficar assim, se você não me ama mais, não tem problemas. Eu posso entender perfeitamente isso. Só não deixe de ser qualquer coisa para mim, por favor. Eu sinceramente... - não consegui terminar. O que eu poderia dizer?

_Seja meu dia..._

_Seja minha noite..._

_Seja tudo pra mim..._

_Só não vá embora e me deixe, pois a eternidade é algo vazio sem você!_

- Nós temos um filho, eu te amo mais que tudo. Se não podemos ser uma família ao menos seja minha amiga. Por Thony!

Bella continuava calada... e eu não sabia... não sabia o que isso significava e isso me deixava louco. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu precisava tê-la ao meu lado, ao menos como amiga, mas, não suportaria mais a distância.

**Bella POV**

Ainda estava perdida em meus pensamentos. Como aquele homem poderia dizer que me amava depois de tudo. Estava tudo confuso em mim, porque, apesar de tudo, era impossível negar que ainda o amava, mas, não me daria ao luxo de me arriscar novamente. Porque agora, não estava mais só. Agora não eram apenas os meus sonhos que poderiam ser destruídos. E minha felicidade pouco importava perto da de Thony.

Meu anjinho... Não precisava de muito esforço para notar a semelhança com o pai e eu já sabia que quando crescesse, haveriam legiões de meninas atrás dele, pois os traços marcantes físicos e psicológicos de Edward estavam ali naquele bebê, que já se mostrava forte e obstinado a alcançar seus objetivos.

Derek entrou no quarto com uma pilha de exames nas mãos. Aquilo em si não me assustava, mas, seu rosto não carregava o costumeiro sorriso ao qual estava acostumada. Ele tinha um semblante sério, como se estivesse relutando em falar o que acontecia comigo. Havia pesar em seus olhos e aquilo me deixava cada vez mais apreensiva.

- Bella... - Derek começou a falar e algo em sua voz, só me deixou ainda mais apreensiva e receosa.

Eu estava assustada.

Edward me olhou atentamente e eu pude ver um misto de preocupação e... pena?

Oh Deus! Definitivamente não era o que eu gostaria de ver...

- Edward... - dirigi meu olhar em sua direção e o sustentei. - você poderia nos dar licença...

- Mas Bella... - ele começou a dizer, apenas para que eu o interrompesse.

- Por favor, Edward.

- Bella,- Derek voltou a me chamar. - talvez seja melhor Edward ficar... o que tenho para falar vai interferir na vida dos dois, e, acho que talvez seja melhor saberem de tudo juntos.

Eu não sabia exatamente o que Derek iria me dizer, mas eu sabia que não seria algo bom... o que me deixou ainda mais com medo. O que seria de Thony se algo acontecesse a mim?

Eu voltei a olhar pra Edward e no segundo seguinte fechei meu olhos, tentando encontrar uma melhor forma de assimilar tudo.

Eu não poderia negar que estava com medo e como em todas às vezes em que estive assim, eu queria Edward ao meu lado.

Mas eu não poderia tê-lo agora.

Eu não podia confiar nele.

E seja lá o que Derek tivesse para falar, só mostraria a Edward o quão fragilizaria eu estaria... o que incluiria agora, fisicamente.

Edward se aproximou um pouco mais da cama onde eu estava e sentir sua presença tão próxima fez com que meu corpo reagisse, meu coração acelerou e eu pude sentir meu rosto esquentando.

- Bella...

Eu sentia minha mão formigar, em busca de contato. Mas, acima de tudo, eu podia sentir todo o meu ser querendo, a cima da razão, a proteção de Edward.

Eu voltei a abrir meu olhos e tentei ao máximo não olhar para Edward, fixando meus olhos em Derek.

- Tudo bem, você pode ficar. - disse ainda olhando nos olhos de Derek, mas todos sabíamos que eu estava, naquele momento, falando com Edward.

- Basicamente Bella, - Derek começou a falar, mexendo nos exames que tinha em mãos. - você tem uma insuficiência cardíaca congestiva, ou seja, seu coração está com pouco espaço dentro dele para bombear o sangue, o que faz com que ele se esforce mais e mais para suprir a necessidade do corpo. - eu não conseguia entender muito bem o que ele queria dizer. Meu coração estava grande demais? Meu corpo estava pequeno demais? Eu poderia viver assim? Eram tantas perguntas que iam se formando na minha cabeça, conforme ele ia falando... Mas, honestamente, não sei se gostaria de saber as reais respostas. - Como ele não consegue suprir, o músculo cardíaco faz mais força do que o necessário, liberando mais líquido que revestem-os e gerando um novo problema, a miocardite... - Senti quando Edward chegou ainda mais perto de mim e como se soubesse todos os meus questionamentos e aflições internas, passou sua mão levemente sobre a minha. Eu quis agarrá-la e arrancar dele, forças para o que veria a seguir, mas me contive fechando os olhos e tentando assimilar tudo o que Derek estava dizendo. - que é a inflamação do músculo do coração. Tudo isso faz com que você tenha dificuldade para respirar, desmaios, baixa oxigenação no sangue e cérebro, o que gera problemas para todo o corpo, porque o sangue não chega onde deveria chegar.

Eu estava começando a compreender tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos tempos... mas ainda assim, não sabia se isso era bom ou não. Quer dizer, estar doente nunca é bom... mas agora que sabíamos o que era, poderíamos tratar e tudo voltaria a ficar bem, não é? Pelo menos no campo físico.

- O que eu tenho que fazer? - perguntei sem que conseguisse evitar. - Eu tenho que tomar muitos remédios... ou algum outro tratamento? Eu vou poder fazer isso em casa? E...

Todas as minhas duvidas foram silenciadas pelo olhar que Derek me dirigiu. ele balançou levemente sua cabeça e permiti que a minha tombasse de encontro ao travesseiro.

Sem pensar muito sobre o que estava fazendo, permitir que Edward finalmente segurasse a minha mão, depois de sentir seus dedos deslizando suavemente e quase instintivamente pelo meu braço.

- Seria um problema tratável com repouso e medicamentos, mas, no inicio do problema, - Derek fez uma pausa e agora seu olhar foi dirigido para Edward. Eu não pude evitar e senti minha maõ apertando a dele. Não existia um tratamento para mim? Então o que faríamos? E meu pequeno? Thony... - você estava alheia a tudo, e já sofreu duas paradas cardíacas em pouco tempo. Seu coração já está muito inchado e sem forças, e, em casos assim, o tratamento seria te encaminhar para um transplante.

*-*-*-*-*

N/B: Nhaiii será que finalmente esses dois vão começar a se entender? E como a Bella vai ficar, agora com esse diagnostico? Será que teremos um doador? E Thony? E Edward?

Ahhh eu quero respostas para todas as minhas perguntas e pra isso vocês precisam me ajudar okay? Só clicar no botão ver lá embaixo e deixar muitas reviews, assim nossa autora fica feliz e tem up rapidinho...

Xoxo

Tati

*-*-*-*-*

N/A: Sinceramente, eu estou tão feliz por vocês terem cumprido a meta. Fico muito satisfeita de ver que até as bbb's saíram das cinzas. Bem, essa provavelmente deve ser a ultima maratona de Behind, já que estou voltando a correria de meu dia-a-dia e por isso, não posso mais garantir os ups semanais como estavam acontecendo, e, considerando que no ultimo cap eu pedi 35 reviews... bem.... 45 reviews parece estar de bom tamanho, certo? Já sabem como funciona: 45 reviews = novo cap no dia seguinte

Ah, antes de ir, tenho que falar da vencedora da brincadeirinha do cap passado : Chris Carvalho... foi a que mais se aproximou do planejado, mas, devo dizer Chris, que ainda não é isso

Devo deixar também um beijão para a Tati e para a Ingrid que me ajudaram demais nesse cap, alem de agüentarem minha enxaqueca... rsrsrs, Brigada meninas *.*

Ah, tenho que deixar também o link do nosso blog, que estou administrando agora. Lá vocês vão encontrar fotos, vídeos, filmes para download, principalmente do Rob, mas também de outros vampirões da história

Bjus a todas

Beka


	19. Chapter 19

**Behind Cap 18**

**Música do post: Quando a dor te corta**

**.com/watch?v=Kn9WETb040Yv**

- Seria um problema tratável com repouso e medicamentos, mas, no inicio do problema, - Derek fez uma pausa e dirigiu-me um olhar acusador. Eu sabia do que ele falava. Se eu não tivesse sido tão impulsivo, ela estaria saudável agora. Eu não podia sustentar o olhar. Sentia-me envergonhado por tudo, porque todo aquele mal era única e exclusivamente culpa minha. Sua mão apertou suavemente a minha, como se buscasse força - você estava alheia a tudo, e já sofreu duas paradas cardíacas em pouco tempo. Seu coração já está muito inchado e sem forças, e, em casos assim, o tratamento seria te encaminhar para um transplante.

Transplante?

_Não tenho nada a dizer_

_Eu fico mudo quando a dor te corta_

_Seu corpo exige atenção_

_E nessas horas nada mais importa_

Bella estava estática e uma lágrima silenciosa escorreu por seu rosto. Queria encontrar as palavras certas para poder consolá-la. Queria poder arrancar aquela dor de seus olhos. Queria ver um sorriso brotar em seu rosto. Tudo o que eu queria era diminuir toda aquela dor que causei

_Nem oração, nem poemas_

_Nem música, nem televisão_

_Nem sentir raiva, nem pena_

_Não adianta fugir, nem segurar sua mão_

Derek se retirou silenciosamente após garantir que o nome de Bella estaria nas filas de transplante de todo o país. Daria todo o meu dinheiro por um coração para ela. Não valeria viver sem ela existir.

-Edward – ela media as palavras que pronunciaria, como se, de algum modo, temesse me ferir – por favor, eu quero que você se retire. Nunca quis e não é agora que vou querer sua piedade. Eu aprendi a me virar Edward e, não será a primeira vez que vou ficar só – eu queria interromper aquelas palavras estúpidas, mas, seu olhar determinado me impedia – não estou te impedindo de ver Thony, afinal, ele é tão seu filho quanto meu... rs... seria até burrice negar – ela abriu um sorriso triste – Thony se parece tanto com você que seria loucura negar. Mas, absolutamente nada do que aconteceu te obriga a ficar aqui. Eu e Thony estaremos bem.

- Bella, não vou ser hipócrita ao ponto de negar minha responsabilidade nisso tudo, porque é exatamente como Derek disse, se você pudesse ter tido uma gravidez tranqüila, se tivesse feito os exames, provavelmente não estaria aqui, mas, isso não significa que o fato de estar aqui seja uma obrigação para mim. Eu quero estar com você, sempre quis estar com você, mesmo quando era burro o suficiente para admitir isso. Se você quer que eu saia, não tem problema, eu saio, mas, vou estar aqui, esperando você querer falar comigo, mesmo como amigo.

Sai de seu quarto me dirigindo imediatamente a sala de Derek para começar a que seria a maior e principal batalha de minha vida.

Derek me explicou todos os detalhes do caso de Bella. Precisava encontrar alguém com o mesmo tipo sanguíneo, adulto e saudável para ser o doador. Demorou dois dias até que ela me chamasse novamente em seu quarto. Dois dias que eu pacientemente esperei sua vontade.

Minha vida havia sido transferida para aquele hospital novamente. O pequeno apartamento montado por Eliz e Derek dentro do hospital para suas noites de plantão estava a minha disposição novamente, no momento abarrotado com toda a parafernália eletrônica que o dinheiro pode comprar. Tudo funcionando num ritmo frenético, buscando alguém compatível em qualquer parte do mundo.

Mas, nunca havia uma resposta positiva.

Assim se passou o primeiro mês. Eu sempre tentando dar o máximo de atenção possível a Bella, que, cada vez mais aceitava minha presença em sua vida e assistindo seu corpo enfraquecer a cada dia

_Vou esperar do seu lado_

_A tempestade passar_

_Vou esperar do seu lado_

_Porque eu só posso esperar_

O desespero tomava conta de mim a cada dia que passava, mas, apesar de tudo, tentava manter o controle. Tentava não mostrar a Bella o quão apavorado eu estava com a falta de respostas. Seu corpo fraquejava mais e mais e me preocupava dela chegar ao ponto em que Derek disse que não poderiam mais realizar a cirurgia

_Queria fazer milagres_

_Te dar alívio pondo a mão no seu peito_

_Limpar o céu dessas nuvens_

_E te entregar um dia perfeito_

_Mas vem a dor feito enchente_

_Levando o sol, te carregando pro escuro_

_Levando preces, milagres_

_E agora eu morro de pressa de chegar ao futuro_

Bella agora estava ligada diretamente a um balão de oxigênio. Seu frágil corpo não tinha mais forças para quase nada e puxar o ar pedia uma quantidade muito grande de energia. Era muito difícil para mim manter um sorriso próximo a ela, não por nada, mas, vê-la daquela forma me rasgava por dentro. Mas, eu seria forte, pois ela contava comigo.

Ela havia pedido para que eu cuidasse de nosso menino se algo lhe acontecesse, mas, eu nunca deixaria as coisas chegarem a esse ponto. Ela não iria partir e eu me asseguraria disso de qualquer forma.

_De que adianta você saber o quanto eu sinto_

_Minha dor vai ser mais problema que solução_

_Por fora eu disfarço o quanto eu ando aflito_

_De só ter pra ter dar meu tempo_

_E minha inútil compaixão_

_Vou esperar do seu lado_

_A tempestade passar_

_Vou esperar do seu lado_

_Porque eu só posso esperar_

Derek me chamou em seu escritório mais uma vez, como há dois meses atrás, para me falar do estado de Bella. Um mês. Foi o tempo que ele estimou. O tempo que eu tinha para conseguir um coração para ela. Foi a primeira vez em todo aquele tempo que sai do hospital. Chovia muito forte lá fora e os pingos de chuva facilmente se misturavam com minhas lágrimas. Lágrimas de medo de perdê-la.

Sentei num canto qualquer da rua, pouco me importando com os olhares curiosos. Nada me importava. Eu a estava perdendo então nada importava. De nada adiantava o dinheiro se ele não podia comprar um coração para ela e, em meio aquele mar de dor e lagrimas que estava que uma memória me despertou.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Eu e Bella estávamos fazendo os exames pré matrimoniais. Nunca me senti tão feliz em colher sangue, mesmo com meu pavor por agulhas, como naquele momento. O médico, um senhor gordinho e baixinho me lembrava um daqueles anões de jardim. Sempre bem humorado, não deixava de fazer pequenos gracejos para nós.

- Vocês heim... são tão unidos que até no sangue são combinam tem certeza que não são parentes mesmo??

Eu e Bella seguramos nossas mãos por baixo da mesa e eu prontamente respondi entre risos - Doutor, bem... Eu realmente espero que não, porque se for, eu vou direto pro inferno por amar minha irmã.

- Claro claro... também espero, mas, é que vocês são tão compatíveis em diversos padrões, coisas que as vezes nem irmãos são. Um poderia doar qualquer coisa pro outro facilmente.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

_Queria fazer milagres_

_Te dar alívio pondo a mão no seu peito_

_Limpar o céu dessas nuvens_

_E te entregar um dia perfeito_

Eu tinha a solução. Eu doaria. Só precisava arrumar um jeito de fazer tudo dar certo.

Ela seria feliz e isso era a única coisa que importava. Ela seguiria sua vida, criaria nosso filho, cuidaria dele e isso era o que bastava para me dar forças em minha decisão. Foi a primeira noite em que consegui sorrir verdadeiramente para ela e dormir em todo aquele tempo, porque tinha certeza que tudo correria bem. Eu a salvaria com minha inútil vida.

**x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x**

**N/A: **

Estou, tipo, muito... muito chateada com vcs pelas reviews não deixadas e, como protesto deixo esse cap curtinho

*chora no cantinho*

Edward está tentando concertar seus erros, eu só não sei se esse é o melhor jeito

Bem, até mais... novo cap só daqui a 45 reviews e sem chance de negociação dessa vez

Bjus

Beka

**N/B:** Como assim Edward vai doar o coração dele pra Bella. OMG. Pois é queridas leitoras, acho que momento decisivos se aproxima, então quanto mais incentivo(leia-se review) mais rápido teremos post por aqui. Então faça a nossa autora super feliz e deixem review.

Eliz =**


	20. Chapter 20

Behind Cap 19

O plano já estava bem delineado em minha mente. Uma grande dose de morfina garantiria uma morte que manteria meu coração intacto; completamente apto ao transplante. O testamento assim como o documento que garantiriam o transplante estava prontos e assinados. Bella receberia todos os meus bens, assim como uma carta para ser entregue, quem sabe um dia para Thony.

**Everyth****ing I do**

.com/watch?v=hWQqycVbcts

_Olhe nos meus olhos_

_Você verá o que você significa pra mim_

_Procure em seu coração, procure em sua alma_

_E quando você me achar lá_

_Não irá mais procurar_

_Não me diga_

_Que não vale a pena tentar_

_Você não pode me dizer_

_Que não vale a pena morrer_

_Você sabe que é verdade_

_Tudo que eu faço, eu faço por você_

_Olhe dentro de seu coração_

_Você irá encontrar_

_Não há nada lá para esconder_

_Aceite-me como eu sou, leve minha vida_

_Eu poderia largar tudo_

_Eu sacrificaria_

_Não me diga_

_Que não vale a pena lutar_

_Não posso evitar_

_Não há nada que eu queira mais_

_Você sabe que é verdade_

_Tudo que eu faço, eu faço por você_

_Não há amor, como o seu amor_

_E nenhum outro poderia me dar mais amor_

_Não há lugar nenhum, sem que você esteja nele_

_Todo o tempo, em todo caminho!_

_Olhe em seu coração, querida..._

_Ah, você não pode me dizer_

_Que não vale a pena tentar_

_Não posso evitar_

_Não há nada que eu queira mais_

_Sim, eu lutaria por você_

_Eu mentiria por você_

_Andaria no deserto por você_

_Sim, eu morreria por você_

_Você sabe que é verdade_

_Tudo que eu faço, ooooh_

_Eu faço por você..._

A cada momento, eu tentava ao máximo aproveitar o tempo que me restava com Bella. Era uma decisão acertada, sem dúvida. Tudo o que era importante era garantir a vida e a felicidade dela, mas, todas as vezes que ela me pedia para estar ao seu lado, meu coração se apertava, porque sabia que muito em breve, eu não estaria mais lá.

Bella estava cada dia mais fraca e meu tempo estava acabando. Aproveitei para fazer tudo aquilo que desejava há algum tempo, mas, que por diversos motivos deixei para depois. Me despedi com um beijo em sua testa, sussurrando um fique bem ao sair de seu quarto e segui por Chicago. Passei pela Universidade de Chicago, onde ainda conseguia vê-la parada ao lado de Alice, com seus olhos cativantes e curiosos, num chocolate profundo no qual mergulhei e nunca mais quis voltar. Passei pelo parque onde a encontrei com nosso filho e pelo restaurante onde a pedi em casamento. Comprei um donut de doce de leite, como aqueles que comia na infância, lembrando de minha convivência com Jasper, nossas brincadeiras, Alice, minha mãe, meus livros, meu desejo adolescente de ser editor de livros, para lê-los antes de todos, algumas composições que fiz e nunca mostrei a ninguém. Tudo o que deixei para traz pela responsabilidade estúpida de ser sério. Tudo o que deixei de fazer por ser um Cullen.

Segui para a casa de Glau, onde Thony estava para me despedir dele. Ele me reconheceu prontamente, balançando os braçinhos animadamente enquanto esboçava uma fala em sua linguagem infantil. O coloquei em meus braços e comecei a niná-lo suavemente cantando baixinho pra ele a musica que compus depois de minha decisão.

**Gavin's song**

.com/watch?v=fMLJUuZtobo

_Eu te desejo liberdade_

_Eu te desejo paz_

_Eu desejo noites estreladas que te acenem para você dormir_

_Eu desejo mágoas que te façam mais que um homem_

_Eu desejo estar lá, mas eu não posso_

_Eu desejo lugares que você possa se sentar assim_

_Onde pessoas nunca mudam e nunca irão mudar_

_Eu desejo que eu possa te segurar e fazer você entender_

_Eu desejo estar lá, mas eu não posso_

_Seja bom para a sua mãe_

_Por que ela irá precisar de uma mão pra segurar_

_Menino, ela ama você_

_Mais do que você nunca irá saber_

_Há rimas e há razões_

_e horas quando nada continua o mesmo_

_mas você sabe, meu amor continua_

_Eu te desejo sabedoria_

_Eu te desejo anos_

_Eu desejo exércitos para conquistar todos os seus medos_

_Eu desejo coragem para tudo o que a vida exige_

_Eu desejo estar lá, mas eu não posso_

_Seja bom para a sua mãe_

_Por que ela irá precisar de uma mão pra segurar_

_Menino, ela ama você_

_Mais do que você nunca irá saber_

_Há rimas e há razões_

_e horas quando nada continua o mesmo_

_mas você sabe, meu amor continua_

_Eu desejo que nós estejamos juntos_

_Eu desejo que eu esteja em casa_

_Eu desejo noites em que eu nunca fique sozinho_

_Eu sei que já disse isso, mas vou dizer mais uma vez_

_Eu desejo estar lá, mas eu não posso_

Mesmo sabendo que era o certo a ser feito, não pude deixar de sonhar com um futuro feliz. Sonhar com passeios em que Eu, Bella e Thony faríamos num zoológico, seus primeiros passos, sonhar com ele me chamando de pai, seu primeiro dia de aula, sua formatura, seu casamento, todas as conversas que não teremos, todas as coisas que não compartilharemos.

Foi impossível segurar as lágrimas naquele momento.

Esperei meu pequeno dormir e fiquei olhando seu sono tranquilo. Estava indo embora, numa viagem sem volta.

**What hurts the most**

.com/watch?v=eHsLSJ8D72I&feature=related

_Eu posso suportar a chuva no teto dessa casa vazia, isso não me incomoda_

_Eu posso suportar algumas lágrimas de vez em quando e apenas deixá-las rolar_

_Eu não tenho medo de chorar_

_De vez em quando, apesar de que continuar sem você me chateia_

_Há alguns dias_

_Que eu finjo estar bem, mas não é isso que me intriga_

_O que mais machuca foi estar tão perto_

_E ter tanto pra dizer_

_E ver você partir_

_E nunca saber o que poderíamos ter sido_

_E não ver que amar você_

_Era o que eu estava tentando fazer_

_É difícil de lidar com a dor de ter perdido você em todos os lugares que vou_

_Mas estou persistindo_

_É difícil forçar aquele sorriso quando vejo nossos velhos amigos. E eu estou sozinho_

_Ainda mais difícil levantar-se, vestir-se, viver com esse arrependimento_

_Mas eu sei que se pudesse refazer_

_Eu trocaria, daria todas as palavras que guardei em meu coraçao não-ditas_

_O que mais machuca foi estar tão perto_

_E ter tanto pra dizer_

_E ver você partir_

_E nunca saber o que poderíamos ter sido_

_E não ver que amar você_

_Era o que eu estava tentando fazer_

_O que mais machuca foi estar tão perto_

_E ter tanto pra dizer_

_E ver você partir_

_E nunca saber o que poderíamos ter sido_

_E não ver que amar você_

_Era o que eu estava tentando fazer_

_Não ver que amar você_

_Era o que eu estava tentando fazer..._

**Bella POV**

A doença acabou se tornando uma benção para mim. Apesar de toda a dor e todo o sofrimento passado e presente, o conforto da presença de Edward me dava forças para suportar a angustiante espera de um coração. Edward havia se tornado meu alicerce, meu esteio e um grande companheiro em todo esse período de dor. Era impossível desconsiderar sua dedicação a mim e a Thony, e, isso era o que me tranqüilizava, pois, eu sabia que se algo acontecesse a mim, Thony teria o amor e a dedicação do pai e dos padrinhos. Meu bebê ficaria bem apesar de tudo.

Edward, pela primeira vez desde meu diagnostico me deixou só a noite com Gláu, outra querida que não saia de meu lado, o que realmente me deixou preocupada, pois, de uns dias para cá, mesmo com meu estado, Edward parecia estranhamente confiante, não que ele não se manifestasse otimista, mas recentemente,havia uma certeza tão grande nele que me contagiava e ao mesmo tempo me preocupava. Ele parecia querer me marcar com lembranças boas, apesar de que deveria ser o contrario, mas, sinceramente, não tinha forças para questionar nenhuma dessas atitudes, na verdade, mal tinha forças para falar.

Eu já estava dormindo quando Derek apareceu em meu quarto, pálido, dizendo que havia aparecido um homem em estado muito grave que assim que falecesse, seria meu doador. Imediatamente, pedi para que chamassem Edward, mas, seu celular não atendia, indo direto para a caixa postal. Aquilo estava me deixando preocupada, afinal, Edward prometeu que estaria comigo quando tudo acontecesse, mas, ele não atendia nem o celular, nem o apartamento, nem na MC e nem na casa dos pais. Aquilo estava me deixando preocupada, principalmente pela cara de Derek , que franzia o cenho todas as vezes que Gláu discava o número de Edward. Havia algo ali, e eu precisava descobrir antes que algo acontecesse.

_- Edward... Edward me prometa uma coisa?_

_- O que você quiser Bella_

_- Prometa que vai estar sempre, sempre comigo... principalmente quando tudo acontecer, para o bem e para o mal_

_-Eu vou estar sempre com você... mesmo se não estiver aqui_

Aquele conversa não me saia do pensamento. Eu não faria e nem assinaria nada até ver Edward ao meu lado, e minha decisão pareceu apavorar Derek.

-Bella... eu não posso adiar mais... esse paciente meio que está te aguardando para decretarmos o óbito.

-Como assim, me aguardando Derek?? É um suicida, é isso? – Derek parecia perdido, sem palavras, como se evitasse me dar informações .

- Bem, é um doador vivo. Ele se auto-induziu ao coma com morfina para poder ser seu doador.

Aquilo tudo parecia muito estranho e a cada vez que Gláu tentava finalizar uma ligação o medo e a preocupação aumentavam. Aparentemente, tinha alguém querendo morrer para me salvar, e, a ausência de Edward me apavorava. E se fosse ele? Se ele quisesse morrer por mim?

-Derek.. por favor, antes de assinar qualquer coisa eu preciso saber uma coisa... quem é o doador? Eu conheço?

O silêncio se instaurou no quarto. Gláu parou de tentar telefonar e aguardou a resposta. Em seus olhos eu vi as mesmas duvidas presentes nos meus.

- Bella, Edward é o seu doador.

N/B: nhaiiiiiiii gente esse cap. É muiito tenso; não consigo acreditar nisso*chora*. Gente continue com muiiiitos incentivos a nossa autora, deixem muiiitas reviews.

Eliz =**

N/A: Gente, estamos entrando na reta final de Behind e eu já toh em lágrimas por isso. Como já falei nos últimos posts, as coisas agora estão cada vez mais apertadas pra mim e vou me esforçar ao máximo para manter os posts semanais, mas, eu não posso garantir nada por enquanto.

Ah, antes que me matem, devo dizer uma coisa, o fim da fic foi alterado... /pisca

Bjus e até mais

Beka

PS: reviews fazem milagres


	21. Chapter 21

_Aquilo tudo parecia muito estranho e a cada vez que Gláu tentava finalizar uma ligação o medo e a preocupação aumentavam. Aparentemente, tinha alguém querendo morrer para me salvar, e, a ausência de Edward me apavorava. E se fosse ele? Se ele quisesse morrer por mim?_

_-Derek... por favor, antes de assinar qualquer coisa eu preciso saber uma coisa... quem é o doador? Eu conheço?_

_O silêncio se instaurou no quarto. Gláu parou de tentar telefonar e aguardou a resposta. Em seus olhos eu vi as mesmas duvidas presentes nos meus._

_- Bella, Edward é o seu doador._

**Behind Cap 20**

Eu não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

Edward estava disposto a abrir mão de sua própria vida, para ser meu doador.

Era irreal demais. Absurdo demais.

Algo que eu jamais permitiria.

Eu não podia permitir que aquela loucura seguisse em frente, porque, se eu consegui agüentar toda essa tortura de exames e mais exames foi pela presença de Edward. Ele me dava certeza que, mesmo se me acontecesse algo, Thony ficaria bem. De certa forma eu sabia que poderia contar com Edward, que ele estaria ali ao meu lado até o fim e que depois disso ele cuidaria de Thony da melhor forma possível. O que nunca passou pela minha cabeça é que ele chegaria ao ponto de desistir da própria vida por mim. Se eu permitisse que isso fosse adiante eu jamais conseguiria me perdoar ou conviver com minha própria consciência.

- Derek, eu não vou assinar nada... Eu não vou assinar o atestado de óbito de Edward. Seja lá o que ele tenha feito, pare... Pare agora!

- Bella - Eu conseguia ver o quão culpado ele se sentia com suas palavras - compreenda que você tem pouco tempo de sobrevida e está num ponto onde ou se faz o transplante, ou se aguarda o pior, porque, seu coração não consegue bombear o sangue pro corpo, então seus órgãos estão morrendo. Dentro de pouco tempo, não será necessário apenas um coração novo, mas, vários outros órgãos, o que reduz cada vez mais suas chances - ele respirou fundo antes de continuar- e Edward tinha noção disso. Ele sabia dos riscos que você estava correndo, e, sinceramente, se Eliz estivesse em seu lugar, eu tomaria a mesma atitude para garantir a sua vida.

Eu tinha noção do tamanho de arrependimento de Edward. Conseguia ver em seus olhos a cada olhar trocado. Era como se ele estivesse carregando o mundo nas costas e, por mais que eu quisesse, não conseguia perdoá-lo... Não até aquele momento. Eu não podia negar que a presença dele ainda mexia comigo, como sempre mexeu e que a forma como ele segurou minha mão algumas vezes me tranqüilizou, mas eu nunca tinha chego realmente perto de passar por cima de toda a dor que ele havia me causado a ferida era grande demais e o amor de Edward comparado a ela se parecia minúsculo, mas agora eu vejo que estava enganada, ela realmente me amava como dizia. Não havia outra explicação para que ele fizesse o que estava fazendo.

A única coisa eu que queria era vê-lo entrando no quarto, puxando conversa, tentando me distrair de tudo, me falando sobre Thony. Eu queria sua presença, seu toque, seu olhar.

- Bella, ele me pediu para te entregar uma coisa... Na verdade duas - Ele me entregou dois envelopes onde conseguia reconhecer a linda caligrafia de Edward pelo lado de fora - Vou te dar privacidade para ler, mas, por favor, tente não se alterar ok?

_Bella,_

_Eu queria poder voltar no tempo e refazer tantas coisas. Eu deveria ter te protegido acima de qualquer coisa e te feito feliz, como te prometi em nosso casamento._

_Queria poder apagar sua dor e te fazer esquecer de tudo. Queria te dar toda a felicidade do mundo, mas, o máximo que posso te oferecer é minha vida. Ela não vale nada sem você._

_Só queria que um dia, quem sabe, você possa me perdoar por todos os erros que cometi não que eu mereça isso, mas, queria que, quem sabe um dia, minha lembrança não significasse dor para você._

_Eu te amo, acima de tudo, acima de mim mesmo, por favor, tente não se esquecer disso._

_E, fico tão honrado por saber que meu filho tem a melhor mãe que poderia ter. Eu sei que ele será um homem de bem, porque é seu filho. Eu queria poder acompanhar seu crescimento, ver seus passos, mas, sou egoísta ao ponto de não conseguir viver num mundo onde você não exista._

_Me perdoe por isso e me perdoe por não cumprir a promessa de ficar ao seu lado_

_Edward_

Aquelas palavras que poderiam parecer tão erradas, tão contraditórias e confusas faziam tanto sentido para mim. O papel já borrado por suas lagrimas estava se tornando ilegível pelas minhas, mas, a emoção me tomou realmente ao abrir o envelope destinado a nosso pequeno.

_Thony_

_Tudo o que sempre quis foi poder acompanhar seu crescimento, ver seus primeiros passos, suas primeiras palavras, mas as coisas não acontecem do jeito que nós queremos. Eu mesmo admito, não pude acompanhar seu crescimento de perto porque fui um idiota e fiz sua mãe sofrer._

_Logo ela que foi a mulher que mais amei nessa vida._

_Sua mãe é a mulher mais linda que eu já vi._

_Lembro claramente do dia em que a conheci. Tinha ido pegar sua tia Alice na faculdade, quando a vi corar enquanto conversava com ela, com seu cabelo cacheado, usando uma blusa azul escuro, uma calça preta e um casaco por cima, com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo e seu sorriso encantador do rosto._

_Naquele momento, eu tive certeza, de que estava apaixonado, e de que seria para sempre._

_Espero que você tenha a mesma sorte que eu tive ao encontrar sua mãe e que seja muito mais inteligente que eu fui que não a faça sofrer como eu fiz, porque, algumas vezes, nossos olhos nos enganam... Comigo foi assim... Fiz meu anjo sofrer._

_Meu filho, eu quero que você saiba que você e sua mãe foram as coisas mais importantes da minha vida e saiba que, não importa onde eu esteja, eu sempre estarei tomando conta de você, meu pequeno Thony. E, quem sabe um dia, você possa ter orgulho de mim, como eu já tenho de você meu pequeno._

_Com amor para sempre,_

_Edward Cullen_

Eu sentia o peso de suas palavras e de sua decisão. Ele estava abdicando da vida por mim, por Thony, e, tudo o que eu queria era a sua presença e sua companhia. Eu não me importaria em não ter um doador, se Edward continuasse ao meu lado, como ele esteve durante todo esse tempo em que estive internada. Eu queria muito viver, mas não à custa da vida dele. Na carta ele me disse que não conseguiria viver em um mundo onde eu não estivesse, e eu também, jamais conseguiria seguir em frente sem que ele estivesse no meu mundo; ainda mais sabendo que ele estaria morto por mim, para me provar o quanto ele se arrependia de toda a dor que havia me causado. Porém, Toda aquela dor e sofrimento pareciam ter se transformado em pó. Tudo parecia tão distante e naquele momento eu não conseguia entender porque me neguei tanto a ouvi-lo, a aceitá-lo. No momento tudo me parecia tão certo e, meus olhos o viam de uma forma tão descrente, mas agora, ao ver a dimensão de seu arrependimento, eu só queria poder dizer que nada daquilo importava se ele estivesse comigo.

Eu não poderia suportar saber que não o ouvi e que não o perdoei enquanto ele planejava me salvar.

- Derek, eu preciso vê-lo. Onde ele está?

-Bella, entenda, por favor. Você está debilitada demais pra se quer sair da cama ou respirar sozinha. Isso já é muito mais do que você deveria passar.

Eu não iria desistir tão facilmente. Eu precisava e iria falar com Edward, mesmo que isso significasse arriscar ainda mais a minha vida.

- Dê um jeito Derek. Eu preciso vê-lo! Preciso falar com ele.

- Bella, mesmo que você fale com ele, ele não escutará. Está em coma, entenda...

- Pouco me importa. Eu quero vê-lo. Consiga uma cadeira de rodas ou algo assim para que eu possa ir ou darei um jeito de ir sozinha. E você sabe que eu faria isso!

- Me aguarde em cinco minutos. Vou providenciar uma cadeira e um balão portátil para você poder visitá-lo.

Foram os cinco minutos mais longos de minha vida e em todo aquele tempo, todas as coisas que aconteceram voltavam em minha cabeça. O arrependimento sincero do olhar de Edward. A primeira vez em que o chamei ao apartamento após o diagnostico. A dor que vi quando me esquivei de seu toque. Todas as nossas conversas bobas, nossas lembranças, nossas risadas, o silencio, os exames, seu otimismo constante. Tudo o que me deu forças para continuar. Tudo o que me deu forças para não desistir quando não havia mais nada. Por que foi por ele.

Sempre foi por ele.

Eu tentei me enganar durante todo esse tempo, dizendo para ele e mentindo para mim mesma que não havia volta para nós. Mas a realidade é que não existia jeito de ficarmos separados. Éramos almas gêmeas, destinados a estar juntos, seriamos capazes de morrer um pelo outro e era exatamente isso que Edward estava me provando agora. E eu faria o mesmo, eu provaria o mesmo a ele.

Derek me guiou pelos corredores brancos do hospital, rumo a UTI. Todos os procedimentos de higienização foram feitos para que pudesse me aproximar dele. Ele parecia estar dormindo naquela maca. O rosto sereno, com olhos fechados. Se não fosse pelo enorme tudo que passava por sua garganta, eu poderia dizer que ele iria acordar a qualquer momento. Ele parecia estar sonhando um sonho tranqüilo, um sonho de felicidade.

Meus dedos trêmulos seguraram uma de suas mãos, tocando nas junções de seus dedos. Juntei forças de onde não tinha e me pus de pé, para acariciar suavemente as linhas de seu rosto. Tracei seu nariz, seu maxilar e seus lábios, depositando um beijo cálido neles. Ao fazer isso, notei uma corrente em seu pescoço, e puxando-a, encontrei nossas alianças descansando em seu peito. Uma onda de emoções que julgava razoavelmente controlada me tomou novamente. Queria ter forças para sacudir seu corpo e o fazer acordar. Queria dizer que tudo terminaria bem e que eu o amava, por deus, como o amava.

Sentindo que logo perderia as forças eu me apoiei levemente sobre seu corpo e o apertei contra mim. Como eu gostaria que ele pudesse sentir o que eu estava tentado passar para ele agora.

Eu sentia as lágrimas escorrerem por meu rosto e com muita dificuldade eu consegui retirar a minha aliança da corrente de Edward, deixando a dele com ele. Eu voltei a me sentar na cadeira de rodas e ainda tomada por lagrimas coloquei minha aliança em seu lugar, de onde ela nunca deveria ter saído.

- Eu te amo, Edward. E, eu te perdôo. – falei sentindo meus pulmões arderem e meu coração palpitar. – e é por isso, que eu não posso permitir que você faça isso.

Derek me tirou da UTI muito mais rápido do que gostaria. A situação de Edward era tão complicada ou até mais do que a minha, e, ele não acordava. Naquele momento, pouco me importava se haveria um coração, mas, se ele acordaria bem. Os dias praticamente se arrastavam sem que houvesse de fato uma resposta de Edward e, eu me agarrava a esperança de vê-lo bem novamente.

Eu já não tinha mais esperanças para mim. Sobreviver já era um milagre. Eu sabia que, mesmo se Edward quisesse fazer aquela loucura novamente, seria impossível pelo seu estado debilitado em que se encontrava. Eu apenas esperava que o pior acontecesse e que meu corpo não tivesse mais forças para continuar. Apenas rezava para que minha fraqueza não prejudicasse mais ainda Edward. Eu não tinha mais esperança quando Derek me avisou sobre um acidente de carro.

Havia aparecido um coração compatível para mim. Um milagre havia acontecido.

Eu não sabia como nem porque, mas, um coração havia aparecido e era compatível comigo. E, naquele momento, eu só queria poder contar a Edward. Poder compartilhar com ele todo o medo que sentia. Queria mais que tudo que ele estivesse ao meu lado, assim como esteve em todo esse processo de espera. Queria compartilhar com ele a alegria que sentia naquele momento por saber que havia um doador, mas, não era uma felicidade completa porque Edward ainda corria risco.

Eu não soube dizer ao certo quanto tempo o procedimento durou. Depois houve o período de isolamento necessário na UTI para a recuperação. Meu único contato com o mundo era Derek, que me informou que Edward acordou dois dias depois de minha cirurgia e que se recuperava lentamente. Depois disso, era como se houvessem renovado minhas energias para sobreviver a qualquer desafio.

Eu consegui vê-lo novamente depois de duas semanas, assim que sai do isolamento. Seus olhos estavam tão iluminados no momento em que encontraram os meus que foi impossível não deixar escapar algumas lágrimas de felicidade ao vê-lo ali, bem, saudável e recuperado. Naquele momento eu soube que tudo daria certo, porque ele estaria comigo e eu estaria com ele.

E, nada, nunca mais iria conseguir destruir o que iríamos construir.

x.x.x.x

**N/B:** Gente sem palavras para esse cap. Simplesmente emocionante do início ao fim. Quero muiiito mais. E tenho certeza q vcs tbm, então vamos lá muiitos incentivos para autora, pois quanto mais review mais rápidos ups pra vcs.

Eliz =**

x.x.x.x

**N/A:**

Olá gente

Reta final da fic é um mar de lágrimas para mim. Ainda temos mais ou menos oito caps pela frente e como uma parte de vocês já sabem, eu estou um tanto quanto enrolada no trabalho, mas, a freqüência de post permanece semanal, isso se vcs cumprirem com a parte de vcs e me deixarem muitas reviews.

Conforme algumas já sabem, o esquema de post mudou: 50 reviews até a sexta feira garantem o up no domingo. Caso contrário, só no próximo domingo. E assim segue até o final da fic.

Desde já, agradeço muito a todas as pessoas que dedicaram um pouquinho do seu tempo a ler "Behind" e espero que sigam nessa reta final e quem sabe, nos meus próximos projetos oks

Bjus a todas

Beka


	22. Chapter 22

**Behind cap 21**

Jasper POV

Estar com Ingrid era definitivamente cicatrizante

Ela foi como um bálsamo que entrou em minha vida. Fez com que me sentisse vivo novamente. Curou meus pedaços e levou o amargor embora. Acho que nunca serei grato o suficiente por isso.

Mas faltava algo.

Não é como se ela não me agradasse nem nada, ou como se não gostasse de sua companhia, mas, havia um vazio ali. Eu sentia falta de algo, ou melhor, de alguém. Eu sentia falta da Alice.

Sentia falta de nossas conversas bobas, de nossos passeios, dos momentos que passamos juntos. Sentia falta de tudo

Eu tentava compreender como sentimentos tão conflitantes poderiam me tomar daquela forma. Sentia-me confuso, porque, mesmo com a saudade me rasgando, não conseguia perdoar o que eles haviam feito, e sinceramente, não sabia dizer se um dia, conseguiria colocar aquilo tudo no passado.

Foi um longo e escuro dezembro

Dos telhados, eu me lembro

Tinha neve, neve branca.

Claramente, eu me lembro

Das janelas, eles estavam assistindo

Enquanto nós congelávamos lá embaixo.

Eu não sabia o que havia acontecido com ninguém desde minha saída de Chicago. Por um lado isso era bom, pois me permitia ter uma visão mais ampla e clara das coisas, mas, por outro lado, fazia com que diversas perguntas surgissem em minha mente

Onde estaria Bella?

Como Alice teve coragem?

Aquele bebê seria meu?

Quando o futuro é arquitetado

Por um carnaval de idiotas em amostra

Seria melhor você mentir.

Se você me ama,

Não vai me deixar saber?

Mas, apesar da saudade que sentia, eu não conseguia esquecer o que eles fizeram com minha irmãzinha. A todo instante, eu me perguntava o que teria acontecido com ela. Como estaria? Onde estaria?

Ingrid percebia meu tormento e me dava apoio para suportar os pesadelos, que graças a Deus e a ela diminuíam a cada dia.

Foi um longo e escuro dezembro

Quando os bancos tornaram-se catedrais

E a raposa tornou-se Deus.

Padres agarraram-se às bíblias

Se viraram para acomodar seus rifles.

E a cruz foi segurada no alto

Já haviam se passado quatro meses desde minha saída de Chicago. Apesar desse tempo todo sem contato com meu antigo mundo e as pessoas que faziam parte dele, estava na hora de voltar. E, este Jasper que voltaria não era mais o mesmo de antes, jamais seria novamente.

Pelas minhas contas, o bebê de Alice estaria para nascer, se é que já não teria nascido. E me perguntava se seria uma menina. Uma menina com os olhos da mãe

Me enterre em uma armadura

Quando meu corpo cair no chão.

Minha coragem são postes que não congelaram

E, por vezes, quando enfrentava essas noites de sonhos bons. Sonhos com um futuro com Alice, eu me perguntava se toda dor valia a pena.

Eu sabia que, por trás daquela casca de femme fatale que mostrava ao mundo, ainda existia ali uma menininha ... a mesma menininha por quem me apaixonei.

A menina com que construi todos os meus sonhos e planejei um futuro. A que sonhei que seria mãe dos meus filhos.

E, nessas horas, me perguntava, aquele bebê seria meu?

Desembarquei no aeroporto de Chicago, caminhando a passos firmes pelo meu passado, levando apenas minha mala e meu mais novo companheiro: um violão.

Aquela seria a minha ultima tentativa de resgatar um pouco do antigo Jasper que havia deixado pra trás.

No caminho ao meu antigo apartamento, relembrei de todos os momentos que havia compartilhado com Alice em toda minha vida.

E se você me ama,

Não vai me deixar saber?

FLASHBACK ON

Eu já havia pensado e repensado aquele sentimento louco que sentia por Alice. Já era praticamente um homem, enquanto ela era apenas uma de todas as formas abrandar, ou apagar aquele sentimento tão louco e tão forte que sentia. Tentei ficar com outras mulheres. Tentei me afastar, mas nada fazia efeito.

Eu desisti realmente ao ver aqueles olhos que tanto amava, me olhando cobiçosamente.

Estávamos na era das boys bands e Alice era completamente alucinada pelos Backstreet boys, e, seria o maior mico da minha vida, mas, eu cantaria "As long as you Love me" para ela. O contato com a banda foi feito. Eles apareceriam no exato momento em que estivesse cantando.

Sentia-me completamente ridículo naquele smoking, Edward, não sei se para me dar apoio ou para tirar graça com minha cara, disse que era essencial e sexy. Mas, sinceramente, o argumento que me convenceu foi o que Alice iria adorar me ver com um smoking em sua festa.

Meu único medo era dela esquecer da minha presença quando visse aquele idiota do Kevin aparecendo do fundo do palco (N.A.: Meu BSB favorito era o Kevin... dêem um desconto que eu tinha uns 9-10 anos nessa época).

Tentadora. Era essa a palavra que descreveria Alice para mim naquele vestido preto que deixava um de seus ombros a mostra. E, a assistir comandar aquela festa, cumprimentando seus convidados e administrando tudo e todos, me deixava ainda mais enfeitiçado.

Ela era perfeita. A anfitriã perfeita. A mulher perfeita.

Ela me deu o primeiro pedaço de seu bolo, me deixando completamente envergonhado ao me dar um pedaço na boca, mas, não envergonhado ao ponto de não notar seu olhar ao me oferecer a colher. Ela me enlouquecia aos poucos, me torturando lentamente, me mostrando quão fraco era, por não resistir aos seus encantos de menina.

O momento havia chegado. Alice estava no meio do salão, quando os primeiros acordes da música começaram a tocar, parecendo calmo, caminhei até o centro do palco cantando aquela canção que ela amava.

Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine

I'm leaving my life in your hands

People say I'm crazy and that I am blind

Risking it all in a glance

And how you got me blind is still a mystery

I can't get you out of my head

Don't care what is written in your history

As long as you're here with me

_(Embora a solidão sempre tenha sido minha amiga_

_Estou deixando minha vida em suas mãos_

_As pessoas dizem que eu sou louco e cego,_

_Arriscando tudo num piscar de olhos_

_Como você me cegou ainda é um mistério_

_Eu não consigo te tirar da cabeça_

_Não importa o que está escrito na sua história_

_Desde que você esteja aqui comigo)_

Eu conseguia ver seus olhos brilhando para mim, me dando forças a continuar cantando, e, mesmo quando a bendita banda surgiu me acompanhando do fundo do palco, seus olhos não desgrudaram dos meus, respondendo a todo o meu amor com aqueles olhos brilhantes.

I don't care who you are

Where you're from

What you did

As long as you love me

Who you are

Where you're from

Don't care what you did

As long as you love me

_(Eu não me importo quem você é_

_De onde você veio_

_O que você fez_

_Desde que você me ame_

_Quem é você_

_De onde você veio_

_Não importa o que você fez_

_Desde que você me ame)_

Os Backstreet Boys cantavam em coro ao fundo, enquanto eu voltava a cantar, prestando atenção a cada movimendo de seu corpo no salão, enquanto ela tentava tranpor as pessoas da pista, para se aproximar do palco.

Every little thing that you have said and done

Feels like it's deep within me

Doesn't really matter if you're on the run

It seems like we're meant to be

I've tried to hide it so that no one knows

But I guess it shows

When you look into my eyes

What you did and where you're comin' from

I don't care, as long as you love me, baby.

_(Cada pequena coisa que você tenha dito e feito_

_Parece ter ficado dentro de mim_

_Realmente não importa se você está só de passagem_

_Parece que isso era pra acontecer_

_Tentei esconder para que ninguém soubesse_

_Mas eu acho que da pra perceber_

_Quando você olha dentro dos meus olhos_

_O que você fez e de onde veio_

_Não importa, desde que você me ame, querida)_

Eu não me importei mais em terminar a canção, porque ela, meu sonho, meu anjo, estava a beira do palco, com os olhos banhados de lágrimas e um lindissimo sorriso no rosto. Foi o nosso primeiro beijo. O beijo que selou nosso futuro.

FLASHBACK OFF

De volta ao presente, podia ver como as coisas eram diferentes de meu sonho adolescente. Como nem sempre o amor vence. Infelizmente as coisas eram assim. Sempre foram assim para mim.

O apartamento estava exatamente como havia deixado, exceto por uma mensagem do Edward. O que em si, já era estranho, e mediante toda aquela situação, tornava as coisas mais estranhas ainda.

_Jasper,_

_Imagino como deve parecer estranho receber um contato vindo de mim a esta altura das coisas. Espero que você seja mais inteligente que eu, e consiga fazer o certo antes que a mágoa tome você e Alice._

_Infelizmente, ou felizmente, as coisas nem sempre são do jeito que pensamos. Eu sou uma prova disso você sabe muito bem, e, desta vez, eu espero que você não siga meu exemplo de irmão mais velho._

_Eu que deveria ser seu exemplo, não sirvo nem como meu próprio referencial._

_Um dos meus maiores erros foi ferir a mulher que amo. Sei que o que fiz foi no minimo cruel, e, essa dor ficará comigo para sempre. Na verdade, essa dor parece ser mais forte todas as vezes que pego meu filho no colo, ou que vejo o sorriso triste de Bella ao me ver._

_Não posso deixar de me achar uma pessoa abençoada por ter encontrado alguem com um coração tão bom ao ponto de me permitir me aproximar dela mesmo com toda a dor, e, me sinto grato pela oportunidade de estar ao seu lado em toda essa nova batalha que ela enfrenta nesse momento._

_Batalha que parte da responsabilidade é minha._

_Mas, independente do que sinto, devo lhe esclarecer algumas coisas que me envergonham muito, mas, que espero que lhe dêem a chance de ser feliz com sua mulher, assim como fui feliz antes de cometer os maiores erros de minha vida._

_Devo lhe dizer de inicio que, nunca, em tempo algum houve nada entre eu e Alice. Ela sempre te amou acima de qualquer coisa, e, provavelmente, sempre vá te amar._

_Na verdade, todo aquele escândalo que circulou na mídia foi apenas para magoar você e Bella, e, infelizmente, fomos muito bem sucedidos no plano. De fato, o que nenhum de nós dois contava é que Alice estivesse grávida. Na verdade, ela soube pouco depois de todo o acontecido__._

_As vezes acho que ela demorou tanto a descobrir pelo estresse e pelo choque da separação._

_Pouco tempo depois, Alice iniciou uma verdadeira investigação para descobrir o que, de fato, havia acontecido em meu apartamento naquele dia. E, assim, soubemos o que de fato houve, bem como o complô que havia sido feito; e que foi tão bem sucedido._

_Depois disso, veio o parto de Bella. Sim, ela estava grávida, o que ainda aumenta ainda mais a dor que me corta. Anthony é meu orgulho e tesouro, como eu sei que sua Tatiana será para você. Ela é uma menina linda. Tem os cabelos castanhos, levemente cacheados como os da mãe e seus olhos, meu irmão. Neste momento, deve estar com Thony, na casa da Glau onde está sendo muito bem cuidado._

_O endereço está do outro lado da carta._

_Espero que você consiga fazer o certo muito antes do que eu consegui. Muito antes que a vida se torne amarga para você, como estava se tornando para mim._

_Edward._

N.A: Primeiramente, queria agradecer a ajuda da Juru e a da HPSanches que me salvaram quando estava sem o office para digitar.

Depois, gostaria de manifestar aqui a minha revolta ok. Eu havia deixado uma meta de reviews, que, por motivo de livre e espontânea pressão vai diminuir para 30 (que não é impossível)

Espero reviews para que saia o up no próximo domingo oks

Bjus

Beka


	23. Chapter 23

Behind cap 22

Jasper POV

Por mais que as palavras de Edward se encaixassem com tudo o que imaginava, era complicado demais para mim administrar a gama de emoções que me tomavam naquele momento. Saber que aquela criança, ou melhor que minha filha havia nascido saudável e que era minha, de fato, era absolutamente, utópico mas, ao mesmo tempo, perfeito. Em momentos como esse, uma frase que ouvi uma vez fez um sentido absurdo: Temos que amar (ou odiar) até que esse sentimento não cause mal para nós mesmos e para os outros. Toda aquela amargura em mim causava mal. E, sinceramente, naquele momento, nada mais fazia sentido.

Eu precisava respirar

Precisava pensar

Tudo, absolutamente tudo o que sentia e que havia determinado ruía ao meu redor.

Caminhei por ruas e mais ruas sem realmente reparar por onde estava indo, apenas sentindo o vento em meu rosto e o chão sob meus pés, deixando as emoções fluírem livremente, sem me incomodar com a opinião alheia. A carta de Edward parecia pesar uma tonelada em meu bolso e a tentação de sair correndo rumo aquele endereço era enorme, mas, antes, eu precisava absorver tudo, digerir tudo.

Eu não sabia dizer exatamente há quanto tempo caminhava, mas, num instante, a claridade da manhã foi substituída pelo breu da noite

Vasculhei em meus bolsos a procura de meu celular. Se havia alguém que poderia me responder as perguntas esse alguém era Edward.

Liguei para o número que a muito não discava, para meu irmão que jurei não mais ver

Era completamente estranha a sensação de ligar para ele novamente depois de tanto tempo. Eu praticamente conseguia ouvir sua voz me atendendo alegremente como tantas e tantas vezes ele fez_ "Jazz brother, o que houve?"_

Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa, falar com alguém, caso contrario, surtaria com todos aqueles pensamentos. Liguei para Nana e conversei com ela por algum tempo, ainda caminhando sem rumo, compartilhando tudo o que sentia, e, ouvi dela o conselho de procurar Edward e minha filha antes de falar com Alice. Eu tinha coisas demais a esclarecer antes de falar com ela

Já era tarde e eu não podia simplesmente bater na porta de alguém querendo ver um bebê completamente alterado como estava, então, voltei para casa com as palavras de Edward sendo repassadas constantemente em minha cabeça

Entrar de novo no apartamento, só fez com que mergulhasse mais e mais em lembranças que eu preferiria esquecer

Todas as vezes que fechava meus olhos os sons daqueles gemidos cheios de dor e de mágoa me tomavam. Todo o tratamento havia me ajudado, mas, voltar aquele lugar onde deixei tanta dor e tanto sofrimento me corroia de uma forma que não conseguia mensurar.

Tive um sono leve, assustado, mas, desta vez, meus pesadelos não envolviam o acontecido com Bella, mas, eu via dor nos olhos de Alice

Eu via a dor e a decepção estampadas em seus olhos, da mesma forma que vi quando acordei depois da maior burrada de minha vida. Era a mesma dor que seus olhos mostravam mediante minhas palavras naquele hospital, antes de ir embora de vez da vida dela

Nessa manhã eu que acordei com a dor de seus olhos em minha cabeça eu tive ainda mais certeza de que precisava falar com ela

Busquei o endereço no verso da carta de Edward e rumei para a casa de Gláu, que, até aquele momento não conhecia, mas, que estava com minha filha

Depois de cerca de uma hora em frente a casa de Gláu, eu vi um homem loiro e alto sair de lá e se despedir de uma mulher na porta. Uma mulher que tinha nos braços o bebê mais lindo que poderia imaginar. Eles se despediram com um beijo, da mesma forma que eu tantas e tantas vezes sonhei fazer com minha fadinha

Sai do carro ainda meio que tomado pelas fantasias que nunca iriam se realizar e bati na porta. A mesma mulher me recebeu ainda com o bebê nos braços e o choque do reconhecimento passou por mim. Aqueles olhos... meus olhos estavam refletidos perfeitamente naquela menina... Aquela só podia ser a minha filha. Eu não precisava de nenhum tipo de exame para saber que aquela era minha filha e instantaneamente, meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas de felicidade e de reconhecimento

A pequena começou a se remexer no colo de Gláu, que prontamente me entregou-a.

Parecia um milagre, um sonho se realizando.

No instante em que a pequena se acomodou em meu colo, ela instintivamente, se aquietou, como se soubesse que eu era seu pai. Como se soubesse que poderia confiar em mim.

Eu reconhecia a mistura perfeita de meus traços com os de Alice naquele anjo em meus braços. Tudo parecia tão irreal, tão maravilhoso. Era a coisa mais perfeita que alguém poderia sentir

_- Você deve ser Jasper, certo?_

Eu não tinha voz para responder a esta pergunta tão simples, e, apenas assenti com a cabeça, quando um choro de um outro bebê tomou conta da casa e um menino, de mais ou menos uns 3 anos veio correndo pela casa _"mainhê, Thony tá com fome"_

_-sim , e você deve ser a Glaucia_

_- Bem, me acompanha? preciso dar a mamadeira do Thony... uma coisa que aprendi muito rapidamente é nunca subestimar a garganta de um bebê Cullen_

Thony chorava descontroladamente, até o momento em que Gláu, muito carinhosamente, deu-lhe a mamadeira. Mesmo com o rosto banhado de lágrimas, eu conseguia ver os traços de Edward e de Bella nele. Olhos verdes escuros e um cabelo acobreado totalmente diferente de tudo o que já havia visto, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tão semelhante a Edward e Bella

_- Gláucia, eu sei que se Edward deixou Thony com você, é porque confia, então, por favor, me explique, o que houve. Porque Tati está aqui e não com Alice?_

_- Jasper, bem, Alice... Alice teve algumas complicações no parto. Problemas com pressão _– complicações? Eu não conseguia acreditar que algo de sério poderia ter acontecido a Alice – _eu acho melhor você falar com Edward, ele vai conseguir te explicar melhor que eu. Só, por favor, vá com calma_

-Calma? Sei que você não tem nada a ver com tudo o que aconteceu, mas, a única coisa que tenho feito é ter calma, é ter ouvido e calado todos os absurdo que tem acontecido. Eu não posso e nem devo aceitar isso tudo. Onde ele está?

_-Jasper, Edward está no Sheppard's Hospital... Bella está internada lá e ele não sai de lá por nada_

Segui para o hospital sem me preocupar com multas ou com policiais. Eu esta furioso. As burrices de Edward não interferiram só na vida dele, mas, destruíram a família que estava construindo. Destruíram meus sonhos, os de Bella e os de Alice. Eu tinha raiva. Uma raiva pura e incontrolável dele.

Caminhei pelos corredores procurando por qualquer indicio de direção de Edward. Estava desistindo quando um ultimo corredor praticamente vazio me chamou atenção. Um corredor que dava acesso a UTI. Reconheci seu corpo encolhido em uma cadeira, com o rosto entre as mãos e uma aparência cansada. Eu quase senti pena de seu desespero. Quase. Mas, não o suficiente para evitar de puxá-lo pelo colarinho desferindo uma série de socos em seu rosto.

Era incrível, estranho, mas, Edward simplesmente não se protegia, muito menos revidada. Ele parecia estranhamente conformado, diria até satisfeito em ser esmurrado e chutado. Seu sangue já começava a formar uma poça pelo chão quando os seguranças vieram correndo me afastar dele. Edward permanecia quieto, jogado no chão, perdendo sangue, enquanto um dos seguranças me segurava firmemente, evitando que eu voltasse a atacá-lo.

Vi seu rosto quase desfigurado pelos cortes e pelo sangue se levantar um pouco; apenas o suficiente para ele olhar em meus olhos e perguntar _– Você melhorou?_ – parecia louco ele, que estava completamente arrebentado, estar perguntando como eu estava. Extravasar a raiva pouco serviu, na verdade só piorou, porque eu vi que a fragilidade de Edward ia alem dos ferimentos daquele momento. _– Na verdade não Edward_ – Alguns enfermeiros o rodeavam, como se estivesse _frágil_, amparando-o e tentando ergue-lo do chão – _nem eu na verdade Jasper_ – Edward falou, com a voz baixa e visivelmente sem forças.

Estava ficando preocupado, afinal, bem ou mal, aquele ainda era meu irmão. Apesar de todos os problemas que enfrentamos, ele continua sendo meu irmão. O cara que me apoiou e me protegeu acima de qualquer coisa. Ele parecia, frágil, quebrável; como se uma rajada de vento pudesse quebrá-lo e aquilo me quebrou por dentro. Um dos médicos veio correndo pelos corredores, visivelmente preocupado com tudo. A essa altura, eu estava encostado na parede oposta a que ele estava, visivelmente abalado com aquela reação tão, submissa.

_-Edward! Edward pelo amor de Deus, você quer morrer? O que eu disse sobre repouso? _

- _Eu estou bem Derek _– Edward tossiu levemente, cuspindo um pouco de sangue e incrivelmente rindo enquanto isso –_ foi só um arranhão_

_- Edward, depois de tudo o que aconteceu você me diz "só um arranhão"? olha o seu estado, olha quanto sangue. Você é louco mesmo? Vem! Vamos tratar isso tudo e dessa vez, nem que eu tenha que te amarrar, você vai ficar em repouso. _– Dr. Derek se virou para mim, como se naquele momento se lembrasse que eu estava ali, mas, em momento algum mostrou algum tipo de retaliação, muito pelo contrario, ele afastou os seguranças que voltavam a me cercar. _– Você deve ser o Jasper, certo? Vamos, você e Edward precisam conversar, mas, ele precisa de cuidados agora. Você fez um estrago aqui_

Eu não me sentia orgulhoso de ver meu irmão, que sempre foi tão altivo e independente, andar amparado pelo Dr. Derek e um dos enfermeiros. Era nítido o esforço que ele fazia para se manter consciente e aquilo realmente me preocupava.

Fui guiado para um amplo consultório, e Edward foi acomodado em uma maca. Sua camisa foi retirada, pois estava realmente muito suja de sangue, revelando-me que ele estava muito mais magro do que conseguia lembrar.

_- Edward... o que aconteceu? _

_- Digamos que, pela primeira vez, eu tentei fazer o certo_

N/A: Oi Gente

Desculpem a demora, mas, quem me conhece sabe o turbilhão que minha vida se tornou esses tempos. Foi um momento de decisões radicais e eu sinceramente espero ter decidido corretamente.

Espero que vocês curtam esse cap, que está curtinho, eu sei, mas, foi feito com todo o carinho pra vocês

Quem viu eclipse? Eu vi! lo/

Amei demais o filme, apesar dele ter fugido um bocado do livro.

Prometo voltar em breve com mais um up, e já sabem... quanto mais reviews, mais rápido sai o up

Bjus e até a próxima

Beka

N/B: Beka, fiquei muito feliz de ler esse capítulo em primeira mão!

Do Jasper eu não esperaria menos que isso, aplicar uns socos bem dados no Edward (que já tava bem quebrado).

Claro, fanfic sua é sempre regada a muito drama.

Só quero ver o que acontece agora.

não demora muito pra postar não, tá?

beijos

Hypia


	24. Chapter 24

**tNo capítulo anterior: **

Fui guiado para um amplo consultório, e Edward foi acomodado em uma maca. Sua camisa foi retirada, pois estava realmente muito suja de sangue, revelando-me que ele estava muito mais magro do que conseguia lembrar.

_- Edward... O que aconteceu? _

_- Digamos que, pela primeira vez, eu tentei fazer o certo_

**Behind Cap 23**

- Edward, por favor, me explique o que aconteceu com Alice

- Jasper – Edward suspirou pesadamente enquanto os curativos eram feitos em seu rosto – Alice teve problemas com a pressão durante o parto; aquilo que chamam de eclampsia, que fez com que ela entrasse em choque com a perda de sangue. Ela ficou frágil e em coma por muito tempo, e por isso, Tati está com Gláu, porque, como você pode ver, não posso ficar com ela ou com Thony

**Alice POV**

_**O Astronauta de Mármore – Nenhum de Nós**_

_A lua inteira agora é um manto negro_

_No fim das vozes do meu radio_

_São quatro ciclos no escuro deserto do céu_

_Quero um machado pra quebrar o gelo_

_Quero acordar do sonho agora mesmo_

_Quero uma chance de tentar viver sem dor_

_Sempre está lá e vê ele voltar_

_Não era mais o mesmo, mas está em seu lugar_

_Sempre está lá e vê ele voltar_

_O tolo teme a noite como a noite vai temer o fogo_

_Vou chorar sem medo_

_Vou lembrar o tempo_

_De onde eu via o mundo azul_

_A trajetória escapa o risco_

_As nuvens queimam o seu nariz azul_

_Desculpe estranho, eu voltei mais puro do céu_

_A lua o lado escuro é sempre igual_

_No espaço a solidão é tão normal_

_Desculpe estranho, eu voltei mais puro do céu_

_Sempre está lá e vê ele voltar_

_Não era mais o mesmo, mas está em seu lugar_

_Sempre está lá e vê ele voltar_

_O tolo teme a noite como a noite vai temer o fogo_

_Vou chorar sem medo_

_Vou lembrar do tempo_

_De onde eu via o mundo azul_

Estava escuro, estranhamente escuro

Sentia-me só como nunca estive

Era uma sensação de vazio profundo. Por mais que eu tentasse correr para a luz, ela parecia mais e mais distante de mim. Ofegava de cansaço por correr e gritar, chamando Jasper e Tati, mas, apenas a escuridão respondia aos meus chamados.

Quanto tempo se passou exatamente desde que fui tomada pela escuridão não sei dizer exatamente, mas, foi um período torturador, mas, ao mesmo tempo, fortalecedor.

Sabia que, se conseguisse me recuperar perfeitamente, teria muitas coisas a resolver. Não podia e não queria reconstruir minha vida em mentiras. Era fundamental que eu procurasse Jasper e lhe contasse quão fundo eu fui por estupidez, mesmo sabendo que isso faria com que seu ódio só aumentasse, mas, eu não podia simplesmente permitir que Edward recebesse a culpa de tudo sozinho. Eu vi sua culpa e sua dor nas poucas vezes em que fui visitá-lo no hospital, após o parto de Thony. Era visível sua dor por não conseguir fazer nada para Bella acordar. Eu o vi definhar aos poucos ao acompanhar o crescimento do filho de, longe, e, sinceramente, temia que o mesmo acontecesse comigo, se falasse tudo a Jasper.

Temia por mim; por ele e por nossa filha e nessas horas, me permitia pensar em como fui estúpida em me deixar levar por uma fúria insana e infundada.

Meu único consolo era saber que, independente do que acontecesse comigo, Edward cuidaria de minha Tati, assim como estava cuidando de Thony, e, com sorte, Bella o ajudaria com minha pequena, e, em momentos como esse, eu me perguntava se valeria à pena retornar da escuridão.

Valeria com certeza, se isso me permitisse ver minha Tati e Jasper uma ultima vez.

**Jasper POV**

_**November Rain – Guns and Roses**_

_Quando olho nos seus olhos_

_Posso ver um amor reprimido_

_Mas querida, quando te abraço_

_Você não sabe que eu sinto o mesmo?_

_Porque nada dura para sempre,_

_E nós dois sabemos que os corações podem mudar_

_E é difícil segurar uma vela_

_Na chuva fria de inverno._

_Nós estamos nessa a tanto, tanto tempo_

_Simplesmente tentando aplacar com a dor, oh yeah_

_Mas amores sempre vem_

_E amores sempre vão_

_E ninguém está realmente certo_

_De quem está deixando partir hoje... Indo embora_

_Se eu pudesse usar o tempo_

_Para falar francamente_

_Eu poderia descansar minha cabeça_

_Simplesmente sabendo que você é minha, toda minha_

_Entao, se você quiser me amar_

_Então querida, não se contenha_

_Ou simplesmente terminarei andando_

_Na fria chuva de inverno_

_Você precisa de um tempo?... para você_

_Você precisa de um tempo?... totalmente sozinha_

_Todo mundo precisa de um tempo.. para si_

_Você não sabe que precisa de um tempo?... Totalmente sozinha?_

_Eu sei que é difícil manter um coração aberto_

_Quando mesmo os amigos parecem te machucar_

_Mas se você pudesse curar um coração partido_

_O tempo não pararia para te encantar?_

_As vezes eu preciso de um tempo... para mim_

_As vezes eu preciso de um tempo... totalmente sozinho_

_Todo mundo precisa de um tempo.. para si_

_Você não sabe que precisa de um tempo?... Totalmente sozinha?_

_E quando seus temores se acalmarem_

_E as sombras ainda permanecerem_

_Eu sei que você pode me amar_

_Quando não sobrar mais ninguém para culpar_

_Então não se preocupe com a escuridão_

_Nós ainda podemos encontrar um jeito_

_Porque nada dura para sempre_

_Nem mesmo a fria chuva de inverno_

_Você não acha que precisa de alguém?_

_Você não acha que precisa de alguém?_

_Todos precisam de alguém_

_Você não é a única_

_Você não é a única_

Edward me acompanhou até o quaro onde o corpo inerte de Alice repousava. Era parecia tão tranqüila ali, que me passava a sensação poderia acordar a qualquer momento, e, ao vê-la ali, só, senti o peso da culpa e da responsabilidade por ela em meus ombros. Era notório que Edward tentava fazer o melhor por todos os que dependiam dele, porque, era notório que ele de dividia em cuidados com Bella, Thony, Alice e Tati; e, nesse meio tempo, ainda resolve brincar de Deus, tentando barganhar sua vida pela de Bella. Não tiro sua razão; particularmente, teria feito a mesma coisa por Alice, se isso a fizesse acordar agora.

Era mais forte que eu. Mesmo sabendo de tudo o que ela e Edward fizeram todo o sofrimento que passei, todas as conseqüências físicas e psicológicas disso tudo que ficaram em todos nós, não apenas em mim, mas, principalmente em Bella, tudo aquilo de ruim se desfazia ao olhar seu pequeno corpo inerte na cama ou quando via o quão frágil Edward estava. Toda e qualquer vontade de vingança se desfazia ali, ao ver como aqueles dois sofriam pela culpa. Definitivamente, havia uma força superior punindo-os por nós.

Escorreguei em um sofá lateral e só me toquei que lagrimas escorriam por meu rosto ao sentir o abraço de Edward

_- Me... me perdoe Jasper. É tudo... isso tudo é culpa minha. Eu espalhei um rastro de dor. Agora Bella e Alice estão... estão... doentes... você se afastou da família e nossos filhos estão longe das mães. Eu, eu fiz isso tudo e vou conviver o resto dos meus dias com esse peso em minha alma_

Eu queria poder responder que ficaria tudo bem, mas, não tinha forças para isso. Edward estava entrando em parafuso pelo remorso, era notório, mas, eu simplesmente não conseguia lhe dizer que eu o apoiaria ou que tudo ficaria tudo bem, porque, eu compartilhava do medo que via em seus olhos. O de afundar na solidão novamente. O medo de não conseguir salvar a família que todo aquele ódio e dor, não só dele, mas, de todos nós, tinha destruído.

Eu só podia rezar a Deus e pedir para que tudo desse certo, pelo menos uma vez em nossas vidas

Estávamos absortos em nossos pensamentos quando Dra Eliz entrou no quarto, tirando-nos do transe de nossos pensamentos. Eu sabia que, para ela ter interrompido aquele momento, era porque algo realmente importante estava acontecendo.

Congelei só de pensar que poderia ser algo com Alice

Quando ela pediu para falar em particular com Edward, senti-me instantaneamente aliviado, pois, sabia que não poderia ser algo grave com Bella, mas, não pude deixar de me preocupar. Só me restava esperar e rezar para que aquela tempestade passar

**Edward POV**

Eliz estava aparentemente tranquila, apesar de perceber o estresse em sua postura. Ela parecia querer fugir daquela conversa, e, imediatamente, pensei em Thony e em todas as milhares de coisas que poderiam estar acontecendo para manter aquela expressão severa em seu rosto

- Edward, bem... Eu realmente não queria ter essa conversa com você, mas, agora, você é o responsável legal por Bella, então, precisa tomar algumas providências nesse momento - aquelas palavras me deixavam cada vez mais aflito, porque era visível que ela relutava em terminar de falar

- O que aconteceu Eliz? Alguma coisa com a Bella?

- Bem... Charlie Swan sofreu um acidente de carro e foi o doador de Bella.

- Como? Como assim?

- Bem - ela respirou fundo e tomou coragem para finalizar seus pensamentos - Charlie meio que se arrependeu do que fez a Bella. Ele tentou descobrir o paradeiro dela usando os amigos da polícia, porque, tinha certeza que, bem, você faria exatamente o que fez, e, sabia que ela jamais tiraria o filho. Só agora ele havia descoberto o que havia acontecido com ela e onde ela estava. Na verdade, no momento do acidente, ele estava a caminho daqui. - Eliz baixou novamente os olhos e eu vi o quanto ela estava constrangida com aquilo tudo - Edward, creio que está na hora de Bella saber, afinal, o pai dela foi o doador e sinceramente, acho que seria melhor se você falasse, mas, antes - ela mostrou uma pilha de documentos - eu preciso te entregar os documentos que Charlie trazia no carro e uma cópia do testamento, que os advogados dele trouxeram para Bella. Vou te deixar a vontade para analisar isso tudo, e, depois, quando você quiser dar a noticia, me procure, para fazermos a assepsia.

No pesado envelope havia todo tipo de coisa. Fotos e documentos sobre o esquema de fraudes; trafico de drogas e mulheres comandadas por Jacob Black. A cópia do contrato que ele usou para tentar comprar Bella, os relatos dos detetives sobre o paradeiro dela durante a gravidez.

Caminhei até meu pseudo apartamento naquele hospital para poder analisar tudo aquilo com calma. Entre os documentos, havia um DVD que prontamente, coloquei para carregar em meu notebook. Não havia áudio e eu imediatamente, entendi que era uma cópia de um vídeo de segurança de uma espécie de joalheria. Eu vi o exato momento em que Bella entrou naquele lugar. Passos vacilantes até o balcão e então houve uma mudança no ângulo da câmera e imediatamente, eu pude ver seu rosto. Os olhos cheios de lágrimas ao retirar o relógio, as roupas sujas e rasgadas; o rosto e o corpo esfolados. A gravação não durou cinco minutos, mas, me acabou por dentro.

Continuei a analisar o conteúdo da pasta. Haviam variados registros do período em que estivemos separados. Diversas fotos onde eu via a evolução de sua gravidez, registros em albergues. Basicamente, ele soube de tudo que ela fez naquele período. Estava tudo ali, bem como provas que destruiriam completamente Jacob Black.

No testamento, Charlie deixava todos os bens para Bella e pedia perdão por tudo o que fez em vida, ou melhor, por tudo o que deixou de fazer por ela. Não havia uma grande despedida, ou uma carta e eu entendia o porquê. Ele, como eu, sabia que não merecia o perdão e, ele não tentaria comovê-la com isso.

Eu só precisava criar coragem, de falar a ela, que o pai havia sido o doador anônimo do acidente.

N/B: nhaii essas coisas me cortam o coração, o Edward já sofreu tanto que agora só consigo ter pena dele e da Bella , quero muiito ver esses dois logo juntos. Bom mais a fic está em reta final e agora mais que nunca precisamos de seus incentivos (reviews xp) então vamos lá todo mundo deixando review Xd

Eliz =**

N/A: Olá Gente!

Primeiramente, perdoem pela demora na atualização *totalmente culpada*

Sei que há mais de dois meses eu tenho atrasado as atualizações, mas, realmente, quem convive comigo sabe como minha vida virou de cabeça para baixo de uns tempos para cá. Graças a Deus boa parte dos problemas foi resolvida, e então, fiquei duas semanas sem internet. Sei que nesse tempo eu deveria ter escrito mais, só que, voltando aos pedidos de desculpa, eu estava em meio a um turbilhão de coisas, e, como se não bastasse, roubaram meu pen drive, onde estavam os rascunhos deste cap, bem como os primeiros caps de outros projetos e o final de "Escolhas"; ou seja, estou reescrevendo muitos caps e tentando atualizar as coisas.

Espero sinceramente que agora, consiga diminuir a espera entre os posts e conto com as reviews de vocês

Bjus a todos

Beka


	25. Chapter 25

Existem momentos em que tudo parece passar como um filme em câmera lenta.

Momentos em que você quer simplesmente acordar de um pesadelo.

O problema é que, na verdade, o pesadelo não existe.

Essa é a nossa vida agora.

Bem vindo ao mundo real.

**

* * *

**

Behind – capitulo 24

**Bella POV**

Eu sempre acreditei que Charlie era um homem previsível.

Bastaria lhe oferecer um pouco de dinheiro que ele cederia ao que quer que fosse. Foi assim com sua moral, foi assim comigo, e seria assim com o que quer que fosse. De inicio (e por boa parte de minha vida), me culpei por seu "mal comportamento"; por seus vícios e loucuras, mas, cheguei em um ponto em que vi que cada um de nós é responsável por nossos atos e que temos que responder pelas consequências dos mesmos.

Em vários momentos eu perguntei simplesmente o porque de tudo o que havia acontecido comigo.

Por que meu pai parecia não me amar.

Por que eu não conseguia amar Jacob Black como meu pai queria.

Por que Edward Cullen se interessou por alguém como eu.

Por que tudo aconteceu da forma que aconteceu.

De inicio, nada fazia sentido, mas, hoje vejo que tudo tem uma justificativa. Era como se minha vida fosse um grande drama escrito por jovens pós-adolescentes fanáticas por um romance.

Sempre que julgava que as coisas iriam se acertar para mim, acontecia alguma coisa; assim como agora. Julgava que tudo daria certo, e que iria reconstruir minha vida, quando o maldito coração resolve parar de funcionar. Agora eu conseguia ver. Assim como Edward havia tentado se redimir, Charlie fazia agora.

Em minhas mãos está a papelada que pode simplesmente destruir Jacob Black. Todas as provas de suas falcatruas. Havia de tudo: sonegação fiscal, trafico de drogas e mulheres, venda de armas. Era uma verdadeira máfia comandada pelos Black e estava tudo ali, em minhas mãos, esperando a oportunidade para ser utilizado.

Edward não pode ficar comigo durante todo o tempo que demorei para ler os documentos em minhas mãos, muito menos para ver todo o asco e a ira que passou por meu corpo ao saber que tanto Jacob quanto Charlie tinham ciência de exatamente tudo o que se passou comigo e seguiam como expectadores de minha vida.

Aqueles papéis apenas me davam mais nojo, porque, afinal, graças à armação de Jacob, que agora eu sabia que contou com a ajuda de Charlie que tudo havia acontecido.

Eu poderia ter tido uma gravidez tranquila, ter me tratado no tempo certo...

Poderia estar feliz, mas, o desejo egoísta dos dois me destruiu. Não que no fim das contas eu conseguisse simplesmente esquecer das atitudes de Edward, mas, eu tinha noção que eram respostas ao que havia visto; além do mais, não era ele quem tinha armado nada daquilo, e tentou ajeitar as coisas quando descobriu que estava errado.

Eu poderia perdoá-lo, mas, não conseguia esquecer tudo o que aconteceu, e essa era uma das coisas que mais me machucava, porque, eu tinha plena noção que ainda havia uma longa caminhada para mim e Edward, antes de ao menos sonharmos em ser um casal novamente, e, nessas horas, em que meus pensamentos vagavam pelo futuro, agradecia pelo isolamento que o transplante exigia.

A ideia da operação ainda me aterrorizava um pouco, e saber que Charlie havia sido o doador não diminuía meu pânico. Primeiro foi o medo de ter sido enganada e que Edward tivesse conseguido seu intento de ser meu doador; depois, a felicidade por ter sido outra pessoa, e agora o choque por saber de Charlie, tanto do acidente quanto da doação.

Era tudo muito confuso, mas, uma coisa era certa: Jacob não escaparia impune ... não só por mim, mas por todas os crimes que cometeu.

x.x.x.x.x

Minha recuperação seguia um ritmo até bom. Pouco menos mês depois da cirurgia eu estava indo para um apartamento, o que aumentava e muito o conforto e a flexibilidade para ver Edward e Jasper, que, desde que havia retornado a Chicago não saia do hospital por conta de Alice.

Eu ainda não havia visto Thony desde que meu coração começou a falhar mais que funcionar, ou seja, há dois meses, e, meu coração se apertava de saudade. Tanto Edward quanto Gláu faziam questão de trazer fotos e vídeos de meu anjinho, para me mostrar como ele estava crescendo.

Era realmente incrível como dois meses transformavam uma criança, e meu bebê já estava prestes a fazer um ano. Tati e Thony se mostravam mais unidos a cada dia, e isso encantava tanto a mim quanto a Alice, que já havia acordado, mas ainda necessitava de cuidados. Nas poucas vezes que consegui ficar só com ela, falei sobre tudo o que pensava, e, ela concordou comigo em minha decisão. Jacob tinha que pagar. Por mim, por todos nós e por todas as pessoas que sofreram graças a ele.

**Edward POV**

Meu reencontro com Jasper pode ter sido, no mínimo, dolorido, mas, foi completamente necessário, tanto para mim, quanto para ele. Sei que os socos que levei de nada adiantaram para apagar o passado, mas, de certa forma, me ajudaram a extravasar a culpa, que eu sei que carregarei para sempre, além de fazer com que nos aproximássemos pela dor

Incrivelmente, diria até milagrosamente, convivíamos pacificamente - afinal, a última coisa de que precisávamos no momento era mais estresse. Alice finalmente havia acordado, mas o tempo em coma induzido havia fragilizado seu corpo, e ela ainda ficaria em repouso por algum tempo (o que eu particularmente considero que seria impossível com ela acordada); com isso, Jasper dedicava quase toda sua atenção em mantê-la quieta em uma cama. Ela literalmente parecia querer compensar todo o tempo que passou dormindo, o que praticamente o enlouquecia.

Bella parecia incrivelmente melhor. Ao meu ver, tudo aquilo era um verdadeiro milagre. Ela ter me parado, o acidente, o transplante, a recuperação. Parecia um sonho eu estar ali, com ela, acompanhando sua recuperação e vendo Thony crescer a cada dia. O futuro ainda era incerto para nós dois, mas, tudo parecia mais tranquilo, mais próximo do ideal, e, por várias e várias vezes me dava conta de quão fodidamente sortudo eu era por ainda poder estar ao lado dela. Eu havia recebido uma nova chance, e, desta vez, faria tudo absolutamente certo.

A primeira decisão que tomei depois de acordar foi me desfazer do apartamento em que vivíamos. Ele foi doado para uma ONG, e o dinheiro da venda foi revertido para um abrigo de menores carentes, no qual Bella era voluntária. Comprei uma casa com a ajuda de Esme, que a a mobiliou, deixando com um ar aconchegante como uma típica casa de família. A única coisa que faltava ali era o toque de Bella, mas, que com sorte, seria dado depois que ela se recuperasse totalmente.

Não havíamos falado do futuro, mas, eu a sentia cada vez mais próxima de mim. Estávamos, aos poucos, nos re-conhecendo; ganhando intimidade e reaprendendo a conviver um com o outro. Aquele era um longo caminho a ser seguido, mas, aos poucos, estávamos trilhando-o.

**

* * *

**

N/A:

Olá pessoal

Eu sei... sumi e tals *apanha*, maaaaaassssssssssss, tentem não me matar, ok... se não, a fic fica sem final rsrs

Enfim, eu sei que depois de tanto tempo, vocês mereciam um cap maior (Ingrid, eu sei que você vai repetir "Campanha por caps mais longos") mas, como compensação, devo avisar que já comecei o próximo, então, não vai demorar tanto assim para sair RS

No demais preciso mandar alguns beijos aqui. Beijos para a Tati (que fez aniversário nesse sábado; alem de uma das amigas mais queridas me deixa ser sua beta), para a Pia (que betou esse capítulo, mesmo sem deixar notinha) e a Ingrid (que não me deixa desistir dessa loucura)

Beijão a todas e até a próxima

Beka *.*


	26. Chapter 26

**Bella POV**

Um mês se passou desde o transplante

Ainda não estava 100% recuperada, mas, estava infinitamente melhor, e já poderia ir para casa. Eu e Edward havíamos entrado em consenso que seria melhor esperar minha saída do hospital antes de encontrar Thony novamente, afinal, meu pequeno era só um bebezinho e hospitais não são os melhores locais para se dar um passeio. Sentia absurdamente a falta de seu corpinho em meus braços, mas, agora, poderia compensar toda a falta que ele me fez.

Encontrei com Thony na saída do hospital, para ser mais exata. Edward o trouxe em seus braços para acompanhar minha saída. Senti meu novo coração falhar uma batida ao ver meu anjinho nos braços do pai, enchendo-me de emoção e inundando meus olhos de lágrimas com a interação entre os dois. Era exatamente a imagem dos meus sonhos, ver os dois juntos assim... como pai e filho... com Thony sabendo desde cedo o que é o amor de um pai.

Havia sido, no mínimo, um choque para mim, saber que Edward se desfez do apartamento em que vivíamos no período em que estivemos juntos. Não que fosse uma coisa ruim, longe disso, afinal, eu provavelmente não conseguiria realmente entrar ali novamente... não com todas as lembranças que aquele lugar guardava, mas, saber, que ele havia comprado uma casa ao melhor estilo "família" havia sido assustador. Conseguia compreender seu desejo em tentar ajeitar as coisas entre nós, mas, seria mentira de minha parte dizer que estava tudo bem e que todos aqueles meses haviam sido apenas um pesadelo.

Sabia que depois da reconciliação, o esperado era que eu e Edward voltássemos a viver na mesma casa, mas, admito que a ideia ainda me assustava um pouco, apesar de saber que isso não significava que seriamos um casal imediatamente. Nosso tempo de separação me deixou com medo. Medo de que aquilo fosse um sonho e que eu ainda estivesse lá fora, na chuva.

No geral, a situação com Edward permanecia complicada, pois, apesar da boa convivência, era difícil me entregar de cabeça na relação novamente. Era notório que ele era um novo homem, todos os seus atos me mostravam isso, mas no fundo, eu ainda estava apavorada com tudo e comigo mesma, e em horas assim, chegava a pensar se havia sido uma boa decisão tentar mais uma vez. Não por falta de amor, longe disso; porque parecia que a cada dia, o amor e o carinho que sentia por ele só fazia aumentar, mas, havia um abismo que ele trazia com sua culpa e isso me preocupava mais a cada dia.

Haviam poucas coisas que realmente me relaxavam e uma delas, a principal para falar a verdade, era reler e compreender exatamente as ideias loucas que Jacob tinha através do dossiê afinal ele foi o grande arquiteto do caos. Obviamente ele não havia atuado sozinho, mas era a grande mente diabólica que orquestrou todo o teatro que aconteceu e do fundo de meu coração, aguardava ansiosamente o momento em que ele pagaria por todo o mal que causou, não só a mim, mas a muitas outras pessoas.

Sabia que poderia contar com Edward para o que quer que fosse, mas via sua dor e tinha certeza que isso acabaria o ferindo mais, por isso, optei em pedir a ajuda de Alice, que já havia saído do hospital e se recuperava em casa. Ela, assim como eu, havia sofrido as consequências da insanidade daquele ser diabólico e concordava comigo que era a hora de nós mulheres tomarmos a frente da situação e começarmos a agir com a cabeça e não com a emoção como Edward e Jasper.

Assim, contávamos com Emmtt McCarty novamente, para que ele nos ajudasse nessa empreitada. Ele entrou em contato com o pessoal de Jacob como se estivesse interessado em comprar uma garota jovem o suficiente para se passar como sua sobrinha, num esquema absurdamente nojento e incrivelmente fácil de realizar, já que Emmett tinha o padrão da maioria dos clientes de Jacob: pessoas bem sucedidas, de boa aparência e influentes, o que tornava Jacob ainda mais poderoso, pois, ninguém queria suas sujeiras amostra e Jacob fornecia todo o tipo: drogas; mulheres; jovens e etc.

Depois do primeiro contato, Emmett passou a interagir mais, se aproximando aos poucos de Jacob, conversando e ganhando a confiança de todos, até que todo o material de gravações feitas no decorrer de seu período infiltrado, junto com o dossiê fossem enviados a policia, que fechou o cerco contra Jacob.

Acompanhei de longe a furiosa perseguição policial com carros e helicópteros que se iniciou no momento de sua captura; algo verdadeiramente cinematográfico. Jacob seguia só, pois aquela altura, a maioria de seus aliados estavam entregando sua cabeça em uma bandeja de prata as autoridades; o que fazia com que uma quantidade ainda maior de fraudes aparecessem.

Graças a ajuda de um dos ex-colegas de Charlie, tinha a certeza que Jacob não sairia impune e também graças a ele, tive acesso a central de monitoramento e assisti ao momento em que seu carro explodiu na estrada ao se chocar com um caminhão que atravessava a pista da rodovia em um ponto de trafego mais pesado. O fogo logo tomou conta do telão numa explosão intensa, mas milagrosamente ou não, vi seu corpo correndo em chamas para longe da armação de ferro retorcido e queimado. Rapidamente, os outros carros que o perseguiam pararam e prestaram socorro, apagando as chamas de seu corpo quase carbonizado.

Ele havia sobrevivido, apesar de quase completamente coberto por extensas queimaduras de segundo e terceiro grau, que o marcariam para sempre, quase o matando. Foram longos e dolorosos meses na unidade de queimados de um hospital publico cercado de policiais que o odiavam tanto quanto eu ao saber do tratamento que ele dava as jovens que sequestrava para vender no câmbio negro.

Pode soar cruel, mas vê-lo destruído me dava um certo prazer; mais até do que se ele tivesse morrido, pois assim, tinha a certeza que ele estava pagando em vida o que fez.

* * *

N/B: O que dizer? Eu simplesmente adorei! Adoro quando acontece algum absurdamente cruel, principalmente se isso acontece com Jacob ¬¬

Eu acho que foi mais que justo! E estou super feliz por nossa autora ter dado o troco no cachorro rsrs

Não esqueçam de clicar no botão aqui em baixo.

Tati

* * *

N/A: Olá Pessoal

Passei muito, muito tempo pensando numa forma justa de acontecer algo com o Jacob. Particularmente considero morrer muito pouco perto do sofrimento que ele causou, não só a Bella mas a muita gente que infelizmente passou pelo caminho dele. Antes que me apedrejem, sim eu sei que ele não foi o único responsável por tudo que aconteceu com ela, mas como a própria Bella diz, ele foi a mente que arquitetou tudo

Enfim, um beijo a todas e muito obrigada a Tati por ter primeiro aguentado todos os meus altos e baixos nesses tempos loucos e por ter betado esse cap e a Ana, que tem também me apoiado e segurado meus surtos nessa loucura toda

Beka


End file.
